


Fire Emblem: Et lux tenebris

by Arcah



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Also Leo is awesome, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Corrin is a badass, Family Feels, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Im Really going off the beaten path here, Multi, Some things atleast, Spoilers, Torture, Unintended Reverse Harem, Wresteling through them feels, ex-Con Shura is on probation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 70,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcah/pseuds/Arcah
Summary: Fate took a different turn in Castle Krakenburg, where Corrin defies her father. Ending up in the lowest reaches of Krakenburg's dungeon with no one but a Hoshidan for company. Her siblings come to her aid and start her on the journey of a lifetime! Watch and read how Corrin fulfills her destiny in a fresh new take on the story we all know so well!I've deliberately cut down on characters, as I like to write out those I do select in more detail then to cover each only lightly. Entirely unintended but not regretted, it turned into a reverse-harem. Sorry but not sorry~ Character tags will be added as we go! And suggestions/requests on characters are welcome!I have rewritten Ch13 so it reads a bit better!





	1. Chapter 1

The dark sword 'Ganglari' pulsed in her grip. A gift from her father. It's malevolent energy was not lost on Corrin. She felt the draw of its dark, invisible tentacles on her energy grow stronger with every hit she landed on the Hoshidans who charged at her from the darkness.  
Men who did not at all look in any fit fighting shape. Bruises, scrapes and lashes adorned their bodies in a sick kind of artistic way. She frowned, she was no child no more to grow sick to her belly over such things, now, was she?  
An image of her brothers gentle scolding's visited her as she cut down the third man.   
'No distractions during battle'  
Still, it made her wonder why her father would seek to test her this way. She longed to prove herself, but cutting down injured prisoners was not the way she wished to achieve that. Still, such complaints were not without risk. Even when left unspoken.  
Gunther called a head's up to a soldier coming at her from her flank, with a swooping arc she deflected his blade and pushed him off balance. Xander's dedication to practicing with her was doing her more good then the new blade in her hand, the balance was still foreign and off-kilter to her. Soon, the man fell to a vertical swift stroke. Gurgling up blood he coughed, clutching his chest he had ceased to be a threat. Corrin moved on. Jacob was struggeling with a fury of a Hoshidan with white hair and eyes the color of fire.   
Yet before she could reach her struggling butler, a gust of wind passed by her, and pain blossomed from her shoulder. Her eyes tracked the shadow that had drawn her blood. A man faster then any she had ever seen. He threw metal star-shaped blades that cut thin but deep, making blood bead up out of the wounds, cutting muscles and tendons to render a fighter useless in the long run.   
A Hoshidan ninja. Shadow-clinging stealthy warriors with an uncanny power to sap the strength out of their opponents.   
The next volley Corrin saw coming just in time to shield herself behind Ganglari. The enigmatic, dark energy-oozing blade drawing more out of her for even that small move.  
She snarled and charged forward. 'No hesitation, no hesitation' she chanted akin her brothers words of advice.   
By the time her sword was making its sideways arch however, he was long gone. She felt him at her neck right in time- whirling to meet him steel bit steel and sparks flew, their faces only inches apart.   
-*-  
He saw her red blazing eyes, the emotions in them walled up- but said wall was not without its cracks. She had seen what little he had given away in that exact moment.  
Stopping her blade had taken every bit of residual strength in him- his muscles screamed and his bones ached with the cold that had seeped into them over the many weeks of his captivity.   
He forced his body to move and charged once more. One clear hit and this fight would end. He could finally rest - 

-*-

She saw the depth of his weariness in him- how long had it been since he had eaten? or slept? How was it fair to force him into a fight when he was in such a sorry condition? And how was he still so incredibly fast? Corrin wondered as she felt another streak of pain report in from her left thigh. "Kkghh- Damn" She bit out a groan and held her hand over the substantially deeper cut. Blood pouring through her fingers. Xander's advice pulled her out of the lurch of shock and she brought down Ganglari in a heavy arch.

'When one bears down his sword one makes a commitment to kill or maim, that is a commitment that when started can no longer be stopped.' A memory flashed before her eyes as the sword seemed to swoop down in slow-motion. 

"Lady Corrin!" A yell came from somewhere - Jacob? - a voice too far removed from her bubble of conflict for her to hear. But appearantly her opponent had. 

But he had frozen on hearing that call, his eyes riveted to her, recognition dawning in them past the sheer exhaustion.

As her blade fell as she wished she had never raised it. For what she had seen in his eyes promised an answer she desperately sought.   
But it was already too late. Steel ate fabric, skin, flesh and bone. Air escaped his lungs in a pained, hoarse gasp and his body crumpled to the ground. 

-*-

Blood splayed on the odd colored tiled ground in the vast sunken-in room. Corrin stood amidst corpses. Ganglari shook as it's owner struggled to hold on to the blade as it drew its power from her.   
With a numb expression she saw the carnage she had caused. And despite all her training, a sharp sting of hurt burst through the walls she threw up to lock out her emotions.   
These people had been send down here to die. By her father, the king. And she had facilitated that.  
A nauseousness pushed through her, causing Jacob to take to her side to steady her.

"Milady?" He sounded worried, his hand franker then usual stayed over her shoulder, it didn't matter to Jacob what decorum perscribed when his liege was hurt.

"I am fine" She replied more to convince herself than anyone else. She turned to Jacob briefly with a very unconvincing forced smile. Jacob did not buy any of it. His scowl saying enough.  
But then shuffling happened, and Corrin turned fully around. Seeing the guards kneeling she looked up to her father, the monarch King Garon, who had stood from his throne. 

"Well done. Now, finish them. No battle is truly over untill your opponent is dead."

Corrin's eyes shot wide open as she beheld her father and siblings. Then turned around. He was still alive? 

-*-

Those booming, dread filled words called him to consciousness with a start, a sharp gasp which he immediately regretted, followed. Pain blossomed through his whole body. Slowly he cast his eyes up, hoping to find something - at least the stars - before his passing. His vision was getting clouded by darkness, and he heard nothing but menace in a voice without words that he could feel resonate in his body. He felt the cold embrace of death come up to hold him from the bloodstained tiles he lay on. His body stopped shivering..

Why had she looked so distraught moments before her sword reached him?..  
He supposed that was a question he would never find an answer to.

"I gave you an order. My orders are to be followed" A threatening tone cut through the incoming fog that blanketed his consciousness. 

"And I said no, father. He is no threat anymore. Nothing will be gained by his death."

He moved his head sideways to see her, he couldn't believe it was her, her once long hair was so short now. She had grown, as he had. But that final moment, he had seen it in her. She had King Sumeragi's eyes..   
As he battled his consciousness to stay awake, he saw her defy the king's orders. Orders he realized were to end his life.   
Why?.. why was she protecting him?  
Did she remember? After all these years? Unlikely. She was so young when she was taken by the Nohrians. He had trouble hearing anything other then the defiance in her tone. Even when her siblings interfered. 

But then her father attacked. A wrapped form of magic that belonged to no known type of spell caster or diviner, and it was meant to kill him. Muscle memory took over and he tried to drag himself out of the wrapped magic's path.


	2. Chapter 2

Muscle memory, Corrin moved before she knew she had, right in the path of the torrent of wrapped flames that came from her father, meant to kill the incapacitated Hoshidan behind her.   
Her scream echoed through the vast room. With horror-struck faces, her brothers and sisters watched the flames wreath around Corrin's form.   
She landed hard on the tiled floor, her skin seething hot as veins of flame burned into her. Her contiousness was fading, yet she fought. The fire flickered into her eyes as she panted, forcing herself off the floor. Her gaze meeting with the Hoshidan next to her, and somehow, that brief contact fuelled her strength.   
He still lived. She forced herself on her legs, Ganglari in hand. She faced her father. 

"Father. Allow me to handle this" Her younger brother, Leo offered. The old king silenced his son with the swoop of his hand. Forcing the youth off balance. 

"You dare defy me, Corrin. Your father?" His every word oozing venom. 

Corrin forced her eyes up. Her whole body hurt. "This is wrong, father-" 

"SILENCE!" His voice boomed. "Step aside."

"Corrin dearie please come here" Her older sister Camilla tried. But Corrin did not move. Despite all the pain she saw in their faces. Xander tried to grab her. A large part of her wanted to just- give in. But that would mean condemning this man to his death. With tears forming, she sidestepped and steeled herself. "Sister! This kindness will have you killed!" He frowned deeply. 

"If I have to die due to my kindness. Then so be it." Her voice barely worked anymore. "It is not a bad way to go" She smiled sadly. Then met Jacob and Gunther's stares. 

No answer followed that. Corrin felt an odd kind of peace settle over her. 'So this is what it feels like..' She closed her eyes. 

"Father no!!" She heard Elise's voice, right before the world rocked and spun, then attempted to turn her inside-out. Nothing else came after that. Only darkness.

—*-

He woke to darkness. And a very uncomfortable numbness in his arms. His neck was also listing complaints, but as he woke up more, the blazing pain of his shoulder out-sang all others. His vision was slowly adjusting to the new, damp surroundings. He could hear a breath close-by. As he forced his head to look up to orient himself, he heard chains rustle. 

"Hi there - I'm glad you are awake" The voice sounded hoarse but gentle.

He squinted his eyes and blinked slow, trying to get his vision to clear.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded, he hurt like hell, but he would likely live. Provided he wasn't massively hemorrhaging inside his chest cavity right now. Better hope for the best. 

-*-

He wasn't looking up yet. Not surprising with such a cut right to his shoulder. His head sagged to the opposite side. Why they had patched him up good enough to keep him from dying was a mystery to Corrin. But one she was happy for. But despite her happiness, she knew her father must have some ulterior motive. That thought sunk her spirits- mentally she kicked herself. She couldn't afford to be down- she needed to keep this Hoshidan from sinking away into oblivion again.  
She stroked her foot alongside his.  
"Stay with me- come" She found herself smiling despite their predicament.

Slowly he blinked oncemore. Fighting the forces of sleep, cold and pain.

Corrin felt the cold bite too- they were down deep. She was used to a bit of chill, but this was a cold of an unnatural kind. Perhaps they had wanted her to see him succumb slowly? That was grim, even for father. She shook her head and swallowed hard. She had to keep out of her own head if she wanted to help the hypothermic Hoshidan before her. Her feet rubbed his. It was the only pair of body parts that could touch with how they were tied up on opposite cell-walls. It seemed to keep him awake.

"Lady Corrin"  
He uttered several hours later. Time was a blur without a clock nearby, a truth Corrin was well comfortable with. But less could be said for her cell-mate. She shook her head to lose the cobwebs of a dreadful dream and looked up. 

"You know my name?" She asked, feeling stupid for not introducing herself yet. 

-*-

"Your servant called you so." The Hoshidan spoke with a raw voice. Something akin to a very well veiled hope hid behind the carefully policed tone of his voice. Like he very much wanted it to be true, but still held doubts about something. Pain clouded his next words;   
"Is it truly you? Lady Corrin?" He struggled for a deep breath as his heart had taken off on seeing the one responsible for his life chained to the wall opposite of him. And mostly, on seeing her likeness to a once young princess Corrin from his memories. Now a Nohrian princess who had been tasked to kill him, but had refused to obey that order.  
Her foot kept stroking his every time he dozed off. It shot him awake with adrenaline each time. Making his heart rush, it gave him some sensation back in his extremities, which felt -and as far as he could see- looked blue. 

"Stay with me- come on now. It is too cold to go to sleep- you won't wake up anymore"   
Worry laced her voice as she prodded the man. She smiled a little.  
"I said I am Corrin"

Through the haze of cold he forced his head to process her words. 

"You made it sound like that my name is important" She pushed on, trying to keep him up. "Why are you asking?"

Consistency of mind wasn't something easily attainable with his head was really insisting he'd nap.   
"Years ago" He forced a croaking voice out of his larynx. "Hoshido princess, daughter of king Sumeragi..abducted by Nohr." It would have to do. Not like he counted on anyone to simply believe what he said.  
"Wait-.. what?" She didn't sound convinced. In the least. "What do you mean?!"  
So very much like her mother. Was the only thought he could word before he was lurched back into unconsciousness. Prodding feet this time did not wake him.

Cold water, did.


	3. Chapter 3

Training to become a Hoshido Ninja begins from birth, and is one of the harshest and most difficult Hoshidan disciplines to master. It did not only encompass combat, or stealth. It also focussed on things more obscure. Like resistance to torture. Seen as Ninja were often used to relay critical information. Should one be captured, they would be trained to resist any form of torture as to safeguard the information that was entrusted to them.

He gasped in the unnatural ice-cold air as the water ran off his face and soaked his clothes. Transforming the simple fabric that usually kept him warm into a gelid cold sludge over his already shivering skin. The cold was a simple but effective weapon, but nothing he could not withstand, he had suffered through a lot worse in his career.   
Two soldiers approached with their tools of trade, but with no single question for him to answer. That was the only part that made no sense, despite his knowledge being weeks, probably over a month old by now, there were many secrets in his mind he imagined the Nohrians would wish to obtain. Yet the silence remained, save for the whistling sound of a leather whip and the whirl and strong sulphuric scent of magics that bit into his skin. 

-*- 

Corrin waited with a strange, anxious feeling. Being alone, this darkness suddenly felt a whole lot more oppressive then before. Wringing her hands together to keep them from freezing hurt, with how cold her fingers were, but the pain grounded her and kept her awake until shuffling announced the arrival of one or more guards.   
Her massive iron cell-door opened and bodies appeared silhouetted by the light of a torch in the hallway. 'They are dragging someone-!' She realized and her whole body tensed and cold slime slithered in-between her intestines as she recognized the bloody face of her Hoshidan cell-mate. They strung up his arms, which caused the man to gasp with pain.   
She had desperately denied, gone over, and considered his words after they took him -she had wanted to ask him questions when he got back- too many questions had come to her. But seeing him like this wiped her head clear of them, nothing but concern filling her as she studied his chest to watch him breath.   
When the guards left and were sufficiently out of earshot, she stroked her foot alongside his ice-cold wet leg.   
But he did not respond.   
Gladly enough, Corrin was a very tenacious woman. She kept the simple movement up for hours- until those heavy-lidded, blood crusted eyelids opened. Hope must have been flaring off her face like a signal flare, because he pulled his lips into a lopsided grimace.   
"Lady Corrin.."  
"Are you okay?" Worry pushed through the hope. "You have been out for what I think were hours-" She thanked the skies for some sun having peeked through the clouds, hitting castle Krakenburg just enough to lift the temperature up a little bit so far down.   
"I will be" He was trying to even out his breathing, Corrin noticed. Hoshidans were tough..  
"What did they do to you?"

No answer came. Corrin felt dread pool down in her stomach. Her foot rubbed over his leg, and for the first time, he mimicked the motion.   
"Nothing I have not been trained to endure." He finally spoke."I suspect they wish to use me to shock you into obedience." His face grimmaced. That send Corrin's eyes wide open and twisted her heart in her chest.  
Corrin bared her teeth in a flash of white hot anger that followed. "I cannot believe father would go this far-" She yanked the chains that held her. The realization was dizzying on her, the capture and torture here in castle Krakenburg -if that was where they were, she had no idea if they had been moved- it was all to teach her a lesson?

-*-

He saw her turn inward on his words, like something suddenly made sense. He guessed her disobedience in taking his life was a reason of why she, and he were down here. Some cruel lesson. If that were the case.. was it not better to just go to sleep and end this hell for her?  
He shook his head, he had a mission. One he had failed as a young child. To keep the young Hoshidan princess Corrin safe. He had failed in that aspect, even let her get taken by the damned Nohrians the day King Sumeragi was killed. Now she had saved his life, a Nohrian princess refusing the order of her 'father' to kill him.  
He had to get her home. To Queen Mikoto and her siblings. How to facilitate that exactly, was a different matter however.   
A yanking on chains got him out of his mind and see the deep anger and sadness in her. Both those emotions did no good in a place like this. 

"I am Kaze"  
He broke the cold, dead silence. "A Ninja serving the Hoshidan royal family." He succeeded as Corrin looked up to him, then colored a darker shade.   
"Wind" She whispered. Then seemed to realize she had spoken aloud. "It is a pretty name, Kaze. Thank you for telling me."  
She felt guilty, he realized.   
"Thanks to you, lady Corrin, I still have my life. That is a debt I can never repay you" A smile was over his face before he could police it.   
She seemed taken aback. "I may have- but you are subject of their torture because of me" Her voice dying into silence at the end of the sentence.   
"I am trained to handle pain, lady Corrin. Please, worry not" He tried to re-assure her. The result wasn't very visible. She was holding herself strong, but he could see the cracks in her armor. To ease her, he gently stroked his foot alongside the outer edge of hers. It felt innapropriate, but it was neccisary for her.. and himself as well. That single touch of another living being had kept him awake and alive throughout the cold - he prayed it did the same for her.   
And apparently it was, because she mimicked him, warming the inside of his foot through the cold fabric. 

-*-

The pain bit worse than Kaze could remember sustaining in a long few years. A whip bit right into the shoulder wound he had sustained during the fight, raw flesh and nerve endings spiked pain arching throughout his whole left shoulder. That was not a good sign.   
Again the whip bit into his flesh, it curled around his side this time, all the way around him the tip landed right under his exposed right-hip. They had him tied up and on his knees in a painfully bright room after all the hours spent in a dark cell. A wry smile came over his broken lips. Memories took him away to the old days of training under the masters with his brother, Saizo.   
As the soldier did his best to cut his skin to ribbons, the pain faded for him as he lost his mind in memories. A safe method to sustain torture. A safe place in his head where no one could reach. The pain, he could file away and deal with later. No one ever broke a well-trained Hoshidan Ninja.   
Untill a wailing scream shattered that world of safety to pieces. With wide eyes he gazed up and saw how two guards controlled a struggling lady Corrin. Then like a panther the pain ambushed him- blanketing his senses and tearing an unintended scream from his lips. Deep, rasping hard gasps followed as they threw another bucket of ice cold water over him.

-*-

"Stop! If it is me you are doing this for then why not put me there!" Her eyes flashed with anger and horror.   
"Because you are our sister, Corrin" Xander's terse but worried voice spoke. "And his daughter." The almost rhythmic sound of the torture going on behind them made Corrin so sick she feared to vomit. Her anger burned hot in her stomach- and tear stricken eyes met her brothers. "Xander please stop this!" She pushed the guards away. A stern look of her brother kept them from trying to lay their hands on her again.  
"I can't, little princess" His brow scowled. "You know I cannot go against fathers orders."  
Corrin looked horrified at the green haired Hoshidan ninja who was precariously strung up and forced on his knees, his blood dripping off him and staining the walls. Hot tears flowed down over her cheeks, her throat so thick she could not speak a word.  
It was that Xander was right next to her. Everything became too much on Corrin- days of cold imprisonment and now this- Kaze was suffering because of her choices. Seeing his blood cling to the walls- her strength left her and her knees buckled.  
Xander caught her limp form. "SISTER!"

Nothing felt more treacherous then to be in a soft, warm bed whilst Kaze was either ice-cold, bleeding and in pain- or dead. Xander had her taken to his wing. Against fathers orders. She could hear the dour and menacing voice of him from the other side of the door. She didn't need to be told, she knew.. all this was due to her disobedience. It was her punishment. And if it had been only her involved, then she would have had no trouble bearing it. But she wasn't. And father used him to make her feel his wrath. Thick warm tears rolled down her cheek as she shed them quietly. Her sister Elise held her hand as she slept.


	4. Chapter 4

Her scream, it had hurt him more than all the lashes of his captors whip had. She sounded just like Queen Mikoto. That sound permiated flesh and bone and pierced his heart.  
Now he was back in his cell, strung up by his wrists with a septic shoulder, he felt just how much he missed her company. Before all this he wouldn't believe the Nohrian king would injure his daughter, adoptive or not. Now he wished he still could be so sure.   
The phantom sensation of her rubbing her feet to his plagued him.  
"Lady Corrin.."

-*- 

Night had fallen over castle Krakenburg, Corrin knew sneaking out was no decision to take lightly. It would be the point of no return. But she could not abandon that lone Ninja locked up in the cells below her. Here she was safe, relatively, now Xander was suffering for him protecting her in some form. 'Always someone suffers for me.' Corrin sat on her bed in deep thought.   
Her fist squeezed the comforter as she shivered. The horrific sight of what her father's men had done to him haunted her. She found herself longing for the cold of their cell. Longing for answers, answers he had promised her with his gaze. For that ghosting contact of her foot against his.   
She felt hot tears run down her cheeks and ducked her head in her arms and knees. She had to choose. To do the wise and sensible thing and stay in this warm bed, under Xander's protection. Or to trade the warmth of this bed, and her family's embrace to save a stranger she had spend ..days, maybe weeks in a cell with. Yet somehow was more familiar with then all her siblings combined. Being locked in a cell does away with a lot of common decency and shame.  
Every moment she thought longer, she risked Elise waking, she risked him, his life. She had never believed Gunter's tales of cruelty from the Nohrian army. Now she did. And suspected he omitted the worst for her own good.

"Sis.. are you going?" Elise's sad voice permiated the dreary room. Sending Corrin to sit up rigidly, startled. "Elise!" She turned around. Elise was on the brink of quiet tears, but she looked shocked when Corrin had turned to face her. "Sis, why are you crying?" She pouted and hopped off bed to walk to her. Corrin tried to school her face back to normalicy but failed in the short time she had, thus looked down.  
"Sis?" Elise took her hands. "Your hands! They are icey cold- are you allright?" Corrin squeezed her hand. "I am Elise"  
"Then why do you sound like you are not!" Elise pouted more.   
"..." Corrin found no answer to give her. Elise's little hand reached up to her cheek. "You look so skinny.." Tears formed thick and heavy in her eyes. "Are you having nightmares?"  
Corrin grasped her sister into a hug. "Elise, you are too sweet for this world." She inhaled deep.   
"I will miss you, so, so much.." Her voice grew heavy at the thanks of a lump in her throat.   
"Where will you go?" Elise asked sniffley.  
"..I don't know, but I cannot stay. All I am doing is hurting people."  
"That is NOT true!" Elise pouted and broke the hug.   
Corrin gazed at her sister with a warm longing gaze. "Where is big brother Xander?"  
Elise startled, then looked away, sulking. "With father.."  
Corrin closed her eyes. Then hugged her sister. "Please tell Leo, Camilla and Xander that-.. that I am sorry I caused them harm. And that I left." She broke the hug and stood up.   
"I have to go Elise. I am sorry"  
Elise gazed back to Corrin, then down, then back up, and sniffled, giving a soft nod. "Promise me-"   
Before she could finish Corrin gave her another hug.  
"Promise me you will be okay- okay?"  
"I promise" Corrin kissed her sister over her forehead.   
"Good! Then I will help you!" Elise brushed away her tears and forced a grin. 

-*- 

He was moved, that much he could deduce from his incapacitated senses. He was blinfolded and gagged. "Never can be too careful with them damned Hoshidans" The guard-captain had proclaimed. He hadn't been moved in a gentle manner either, they had dragged him by his feet. His septic shoulder was throbbing like a drum and he could smell dead-ness from it. 'It won't be long before my wound claims my life' He thought as he was strung up in his new, damper, accommodations. Still no questions had been asked. Nothing but cold water and the whistling of a whip inbetween long cold and dark hours. Not for long anymore.  
Her face, it was all he could summon in this darkness for his mind's eye to see. How she had looked upon him during their battle, her silhouette in the darkness. He found it odd he could draw so much strength from it, but was in no shape to complain. She rivalled with the stars in beauty. He would not mind passing on as he saw her in his memories. Then a white-hot nova of bright light went off behind his eyes as his shoulder erupted in pain, tearing a scream from his gagged lips.   
"HAAAHH!"  
"Shhh!" Someone urged him, his ears ringing of the abuse. Then his other shoulder sang in pain as well. But only when he felt a touch on the back of his neck, he realized this was no dream or torture. Women fingers. Her voice..  
"Please stay alive-" Her fingers dangled into his soaking wet near-frozen hair to untangle a clasp that gave him back a very limited vision. Then her fine fingers stroked his face, leaving a hot trail over ice cold skin that made him shiver again. She removed his gag, gently.   
"Kaze, are you awake- please be alright" Worry laced her words, so deep and intense it stirred something in Kaze's chest even before he realized he should, and now could answer. Bleeding lips moved.   
"Lady Corrin?"  
His voice thin and hoarse, she considered giving him something to drink, but dropping his core temperature further was probably a bad idea. "Thank the dragons-"   
He felt tears land over his skin, warm, unlike the endless involuntary baths of freezing water. She- she was warm as she wrapped an arm around him and pulled him against her. He couldn't move, even if he wanted to, her warmth seeped into him, and as selfish as it was, he could not bring himself to move and show more decency towards her. But decency was not on her mind, hell she was sitting in mud, feces and more up till her knees and didn't care.  
-*-  
"You are freezing-" She wanted to let him warm up against her, as inappropriate as that was. But they hadn't the luxury of time for that. "Kaze can you hear me?" She prodded him gently. "We need to go"   
The ninja nodded reluctantly, but then over the course of the next few minutes she saw him gather every bit of strength he had. Hoshidan's were so strong, she thought. Then forced herself up on her cold legs to support him under her good shoulder.   
"Lady- Corrin. Are you armed?" he asked under the duress of pain.   
"No" She had purposely left Ganglari in the armory. It's weight would have slowed her down, and something about this blade felt, wrong.  
"Down- left side.. chest—" Kaze whispered. Corrin blushed a moment as she felt with her hand by his chest, finding a small knife. How had he managed to keep that hidden?

Now armed, Corrin guided Kaze through the pitch-black hallways of fort Krakenburg. Which all and all, went surprisingly well. So well, Corrin felt a dread stir inside. This was far too easy..  
Her dread turned out to be right. Kaze spotted it before she could, suddenly halting their escape. "Lady Corrin-" he gasped and moved himself in-between her and the threat. 

"My my, so this is the man you are all throwing it away for, Corrin?" The mocking voice came from the far end of the corridor. "Shabby" The mocking voice turned to a grin.

"Leo?" Corrin felt a panic rise.   
"Duh, Who else will get out of bed at four in the morning to help his sister escape?"   
Corrin's eyes widened and she gently pushed Kaze aside. "Lady Corrin-"  
"It is alright Kaze- I trust,.. I trust Leo" Corrin steeled herself, and left Kaze in the corridor behind her, leaning on a wall.   
On the admission of trust, although be it slightly hesitantly, Leo looked surprised. "I see you wised up Corrin" He hid his surprise with a smug grin. But his cool posture only lasted as long as it took Corrin to reach him. She pulled her slightly-younger brother into a hug. "Leo-"  
In the years before, she had had a difficult understanding with Leo. Moreso then with her other siblings. However, when she had pushed him once to help teach her war-strategy, he had accepted. Over time, he had been the one to visit her fort most frequently of all her siblings, save for Elise. She usually accompanied him. Their studying had forged a bond of mutual understanding and teasing. And most important, a bond of trust. 

-*-

Elise was really not that hard to extract answers from. Oh don't look at me like that, candy is the key. And promising to help her big sister.   
Leo set out not long after he had learned from a sulking and pushy Elise what his sister was up to. He'd seen it coming since that little stunt she pulled in the ring. Defending a downed Hoshidan. His sister was a soft one. Not per se naive, but definately soft. He had trained the naivity out of her with their study sessions. But those sessions had also learned him that when she had her mind set on a plan, she would not be persuaded otherwise. He'd get her out and on her way. For he knew if he didn't, his father would make an example of both of them.  
The Hoshidan looked more dead than alive, but was still standing as his sister went to get him. As they moved, she asked; "Leo, why are you risking yourself helping us?"  
"Why do you think?" He responded curt, not meaning to be.   
"Because you are my sister." He spoke grudgingly and navigated their way with a magic light. Stairs. Corridors. No light yet. "Because if I don't, you will die. And I won't have anyone to train into not being soft." He sighed. Unable to voice the truth in his heart.   
"Thank you, Leo.." Corrin spoke on the brink of more tears, but pushed through.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a long journey, Kaze wasn't sure how much further he could go. But when fresh air hit his senses, it invigorated him, it urged him to push just a little further.   
His reward were the stars, shining through the rare gap in the night-sky clouds. It stormed outside as Leo guided them through the slums around the outside of town.   
"Keep walking towards the east, you will come across the forest. Enter it, my spell will protect and guide you, then find the cottage inside. Rest there untill your friend can move." Leo spoke, and Corrin nodded. "Thank you Leo- thank you so much."  
Leo moved to the Hoshidan ninja after, forcing his fingers under the man's chin. "Touch her, and I will personally make you regret being saved by her." Leo's eyes filled with arcane flickering. Kaze could utter no more then a nod.   
Then, Leo turned to Corrin one last time, and summoned a blade, single and straight. He offered it, hilt-first to Corrin. 

"Xander sends his regards. And tells you to keep yourself safe." Corrin's eyes diliated with shock. "Xander knows-! But how-"  
"Take it Corrin. This is the last thing any of us can do for you now!" Leo snapped. "Go!" He gestured as Corrin shakingly took the blade. Then gazed with disbelief to Leo.   
"You have made your choice Corrin! Live with it and GO!" Leo shouted into the wind.   
Tears rolled down her cheeks. Then Leo Vanished using his own magic. Leaving Corrin with Kaze alone in the cold and dark planes of Nohr. 

-*-

Warmth.   
Light.  
Softness.  
He was in a bed. An actual bed. And he was no longer freezing. The sensation overwhelmed the pain he had on his left-shoulder. The sensation of sheets over his legs, his arms. Of fresh straw bedding. The glow of a fire nearby..   
Sleep pulled him under.

-*-

Corrin's entire body hurt. But she was glad for it. Instead of being in her luxurious bed in Castle Krakenstein. She was here, in a small cabin in cursed woods. Having dragged her Hoshidan ninja through it all alive, and almost in one piece. He was sleeping vastly across of the room in his cot. His shoulder was still a mess, but he had deserved and mostly needed this sleep to recuperate. As, she supposed, did she.   
When they had arrived, after making a fire, she had stripped him of all his clothing with the sheet mindset of 'do not look there' and 'he needs to warm up, wet clothes can kill him'. Sufficient incentive to undress him. But when it now came to undressing herself to go to sleep she felt self-conscious. Her gaze lingered on the sleeping Hoshidan's face. Gone into dream-land he was. And not due to come back for a long while.   
"I shared a cell with him- why be difficult about getting undressed now?" She spoke to herself as she paced and sighed. "Let's just, do it."  
After considering her own words for a few minutes she mentally kicked herself and undressed, sneaking under the covers to rest up. Plenty of work to do tommorow.

-*-

When he woke, he couldn't tell how long he had slept. Now that either meant he had a terrible hangover, or he had been severely sleep deprived. What woke him had been the throbbing pain of his shoulder. When he moved his sore body he found the pain dialled down from a nine to a seven. Relieved he sighed. It was still dark out-   
Right then and there, his memories seeped back into him. As he saw her bent over a map on her cot. Dressed in commoners clothes. An off-white coarse wool sweater draped over her Nohrian-make white blouse, it covered most of her thighs too. Though they were not bare, she wore a seemingly leather set of cold-weather pants of a light brown shade, fitted with standard-fare boots. A leather belt with that sword her brother gave her, and a cape, laying at the ready over the feet-end of her cot.   
She hadn't noticed him staring yet. Not untill she got up to still the whisteling kettle. "Kaze!" A smile bloomed over her lips. "You are awake- how are you feeling?"  
"Well- Lady Corrin" A lie, with a hoarse voice. She reacted strangely however, seeming to realize something, then turn a shade of red as she turned around. "Ahm, I will be gathering some fire-wood- I got you some dry clothes over there" She pointed to a chair laden with fabric without looking at him, then stormed out of the cottage. Leaving Kaze quite wondering, until he sat up and realized.  
He was naked. Only his wound had been dressed simply to prevent more stuff from getting into it. His face turned a shade of red as he wondered how he had gotten naked in the first place.   
He held no more memories from since they entered the cursed forest and the downpour of rain started. Had she-.. she .. she had..  
He shook his head and refused to spend more thought on it. Carefully he tested his legs, they held, though not too convincingly. He had been made to sit in a very weird and awkward position during his capture, and his legs weren't ready to forgive him yet.   
The clothes were simple and functional. He did not mind them not being standard Hoshidan ninja-fare. Best not to stand out whilst in enemy territory. Still he found pockets to hide weapons when he would find them.  
When he had finished dressing he decided it was best to go and inform lady Corrin she was clear to come back inside. 

-*-

Naked men.   
Corrin shook her head strongly to somehow lose the thought of what she could have seen had she let herself. Her cheeks burned in the cold. It had been snowing.   
"Lady Corrin"   
She turned around on her name and saw the good looking Hoshidan ninja in the doorway of their cottage. Black suited him. A simple and plain black shirt fitted with a standard belt and matte brown robust and loose leather pants fitted with boots. 

-*-

Kaze turned out to be distinctly more informed on wound-care then Corrin was. "I hope you will forgive me, but I need to ask for your assistance in tending to my shoulder" He spoke as they ate some scrounged up berries and dried jerky that the cabin had been stocked with.   
Corrin looked surprised if not abhorred. "Kaze- I inflicted that wound upon you- of course I will help you." Kaze regretted bringing the topic because she looked so hurt she left her food where it was. "I- don't know much on how to tend to it, but I know the dead flesh needs to be cut off and-" uncertain she tried to remember her lessons.   
It brought a slight smile to Kaze's face. "Indeed lady Corrin, but please." He stood up to keep her from undoing the bandage.   
"Don't feel guilty for this" He gently patted his own shoulder.   
"Kaze, how can I not?" She met his gaze. "I swung the blade that did this. If it weren't for me you would not have suffered such a critical wound!"  
"Milady" Kaze held her gaze with a gentle and compelling gaze of his own. "If it were not for you, I would have been dead."  
Corrin looked at him with misery and despair locked in her eyes, and Kaze realized she would not be convinced so easily.   
Bold, yet reserved he made a single step towards her, pressing into her space. He could not bear her hurting herself over what she did.  
"I forgive you, Lady Corrin" He held a soft, warm smile and locked her gaze into his with his compelling eyes. "After all you have done for me, you spared my life. How could I not forgive you?"  
Corrin felt the lump in her throat grow even more by the warm words of the ninja. Her red eyes met his as she sought for the sincerity of his words in his eyes, and found it immediately. A hoarse sniffle followed and then she breathed deep.   
"Alright, Kaze.. thank you" She formed a fist. "Now, please tell me what I must do to heal your shoulder."  
The ninja couldn't help but smile a moment, and sat down. "First, is to bare the wound."

-*- 

The process of cleaning a wound that had been rotting and septic for weeks, was no easy or short one. The pain that he suffered was clear to Corrin as she carefully followed his instructions. First to cut away the black-dead flesh. Then to clean the wound using spirits. Alcohol. It took all her strength not to make this take longer then neccisary.   
Ganglari had cut one of his shoulder muscles almost clean in half. The bone had stopped the dark blade's advance. In Corrin's experience, suturing together the muscle was the most daunting one. The hemp used to suture was difficult to get into the right position in the muscle, and more than anything, the longer she took to get it right, the longer Kaze was biding off levels of pain she was confident would cause her to faint.   
But eventually, and under Kaze's guidance, she could even suture together his skin. Then washed it with alcohol and bandaged it.   
He slept soundly for almost twelve hours after that.


	6. Chapter 6

When he woke, he found Corrin in deep thought.  
"You look troubled lady Corrin"  
"Yah!" She startled and held a hand over her chest. "Kaze you are awake?" Her worry was replaced with a genuine smile. "How is your shoulder?"  
"The throbbing is less now lady Corrin, thanks to you" Kaze smiled gentle. She seemed flustered a moment but then smiled again. "Thank the dragons" She stood and brought him a pint of water. "What had you so worried lady Corrin?" He asked again. Leading to Corrin giving a sigh. "I am just wondering where to go from here.. I cannot ever go back. Leo made that clear." She looked troubled and sad, but seemed to realize something. "Not that I regret my choice-" She looked to Kaze. Who looked inquisitive. "But-"  
"You will miss them" He posed as a supposed fact. To which she nodded. "Yes.."  
She shook her head, seeming to ground herself in the here and now. Kaze recognized that, he did it too, just through a different method.  
"You seek answers. No? I could take you to where you can find them" Kaze offered. Suggesting Hoshido right away may be too much for someone who thinks she lived her whole life in Nohr, enemy of Hoshido.  
Immideately he had Corrin's full attention. The events of last week had made her entirely forget the partial answer he had given her on how he had recognized her by name.  
Only now her memory took her back to that damp cell they shared, and the words he had uttered.  
"Answers.." She seemed to consider it. "Where do we need to go?" She fixed her gaze on him.  
Best to be honest. "Hoshido, lady Corrin. My home."  
She stiffened over indeed. And hesistance blossomed in her expression. This couldn't be easy for her, Kaze knew. But there, he knew she would be safe, cherished and loved. But if he told her all that it may have the opposite effect of what he was hoping for.  
"Okay"  
It would take a while to convince her she could trust him to keep her safe in enemy territo-  
"Lady Corrin?-" He spoke suprised.  
"We will go to Hoshido." Corrin looked calm and determined, catching Kaze entirely off-guard with her sudden shift in mood. "I cannot stay here and cling to what I cannot have anymore." She spoke, almost bitter. "You are from Hoshido.. I trust you Kaze." Her red eyes made his heart skip an involountary beat. 

-*-

Her fa- King Garon would come for her. And he would use her siblings to catch her. She had to go somewhere they could not follow. Somewhere he could not reach her. Hoshido sounded about as far away as she could get from her father. Plus, Kaze had spoken in riddles before, about a Hoshidan princess being stolen away by Nohrians, King Sumeragi. She had to learn more. She had held a gap in her memory even Leo with his magic ability never had been able to explain. Hoshido was Kaze's home. And she could not stay here anymore. Her decision was made. Revealing an almost comical look of surprise on Kaze's face. In better days she'd have had a hearty laugh about it. 

-*-

They journey would not be a short one. Corrin dragged her finger down the main-road towards the west. "Even if we take the risk of travelling on the main road, it would take us over one and a half week to reach the bottomless canyon." She frowned. Kaze was still beside her, wrapped in thought. His shoulder had healed somewhat in the last week, Corrin was sure, he was moving about more. Training when he thought himself unseen in the early mornings. But even with Kaze back in shape, this journey would be rife with danger.  
"We will have no choice but the abide by the main road. Sadly I am unfamiliar with the landscape. And we cannot risk the sea-way." He frowned.  
"The main road it is then." Corrin nodded and folded the map. 

They headed out the same day, leaving behind their safe refuge. Two travelers shrouded in mantles drew little attention amongst the many other common folk. "Why was the sea-road no option?" Corrin asked as they were on the road a few hours. She already felt her legs ache.  
"Because we would be contained in the confines of a ship. One that can be sunk, or boarded. Not even to mention it means passing through a harbor town. And right now we are best off to avoid towns, even those of neighboring countries."  
"Fathers reach extends that far" Corrin stated more then asked. "How sheltered have I not lived to never know this, or rather, never wished to accept it?" She scorned herself.  
"King Garon kept you confined?" Kaze asked, realizing how he knew nothing of her beyond her kidnapping. Spy reports had been scarce and many agents had been captured.  
Kaze guided her off the road to circumvent the city of Windmire. Soon she fell in behind him, moving single-fold.  
"Yes, I was kept in the northern fortress." Corrin's memories of that dreary place returned.  
"The northern fortress." This had not come up in any intelligence briefings Kaze knew of. "You were held prisoner there?"  
"No not rea-.." She caught herself. "..."  
"Lady Corrin?" He stopped to move a rather tough branch aside for her.  
"Sorry-" He called her out of her thoughts. "I guess I was, I just-.. never realized it until now." They proceeded onward.  
"It was all I knew, the rest were stories" Nostalgia was in her eyes.  
"My siblings came to see me, Leo taught me strategy and Xander trained me with the blade.. And I had Jacob, and I had Flora, Felicia and Gunther." She stopped a moment. Kaze did as well. She seemed to try and remember something, but her attempt remained unsuccessful. She set out once again, but this time, Kaze stopped her. "Lady Corrin, we are not alone-" She still saw him raise his shoulder with difficulty. "Allow me-" She drew the small knife she still didn't return.  
"Lady Corrin- your enemy is too-" The abrupt whistle of an arrow shut Kaze up. "Right Lady and Gent, valuables on the ground if you prefer none of you poked full of holes!" The confident swagger came from somewhere around them, Corrin had trouble pin-pointing it, but strangely so did Kaze. "Lady Corrin! Stay behind me!" He moved so abrupt Corrin nearly fell. "C'mon I dun have all day, or do ya want proof of my intent?" Mocking his voice echoed through the woods just outside of Windmire.  
"We have nothing!" Corrin yelled. "Right, you two look like tasty travelers with lined pockets" The voice was raw and weathered, and Kaze looked distressed he still couldn't locate its source. Another arrow hit by a centimeter from Kaze's temple so fast even the Hoshidan ninja couldn't move in time had that arrow be trained to take his life instead.  
"Trust me shootin' you both is looking like it'll be faster right about now, one last chance!"  
"Wait!" Corrin wrestled herself past Kaze, abusing his maimed shoulder to actually overpower him and get before him. Then she pulled off her cape and began undoing her blouse cufflinks, much to the horror of Kaze.  
"Milady!"  
"Trust me!" She sneered back determined enough to make Kaze fall silent. Once her shirt fell, she stretched her arms out towards the woods. "Since I know you can see me, look!" She showed her deep-red scarred wrists to the world. "You live under King Garon's tyranny just like we did! We escaped from Krakenburg less than a week ago, trust me when I say we have nothing but the absolute necessities to survive! Would you rob us of those?!" Fire blazed in her eyes as Kaze stepped around her to see their assailants reaction.  
"We have a long way to go!" Corrin followed up on her fiery speech to the woods. 

After a long silence came no arrow, but words. "Where to?" The tone had changed, and it instantly brought that infectious smile upon Corrin's lips.  
"First, thank you for not shooting us, second, to Hoshido!"

Leaves rustled and out of the woods stepped a ragged individual in his early thirties. Scarred and worn by life, his hair was black with grey white streaks spread through. Eyes which had seen insufferable amounts of sorrow met Corrin's. "Then you'd best be on your way." He slung his bow behind his back and pulled a grin. A nostalgic one, Corrin noted down. Then he looked to them both troubled a moment before he shuttered his emotions away with a grin he had worn as a shield for decennia. "Here" He threw a rusted old blade in Kaze's direction. The Hoshidan still regarded the whole situation with utmost care and suspicion, yet caught the blade, flipped it over and stuck it in his belt. "Thank you"  
"Please" Corrin spoke as Kaze signaled her to move on and the ragged thief turned around. "I am Corrin- my companion is Kaze- would you tell us your name?"  
The thief found it hard to ignore those eyes, so filled with hope and determination. Both he had lost a long time ago. Yet, what harm could there be in humoring her?  
"My name is Shura"

-*-

Several days after having left Windmire and its outlaying towns and villages, they were facing a long trek along a winding road for the bottomless canyon.


	7. Chapter 7

She had left everything. Her home, the people who cared for her, everything she had ever known was days away now. Kaze reprimanded himself for not thinking of that before he spoke to her. Lady Corrin was strong, but even so, she was still human.  
They had been traveling for days now, passing through a dust storm and gale-force winds filled with rain. She had been so quiet this day, unlike her usual chatty self. Careless he had asked her what had been wrong. She fought her tears before him, staunchly walking on.   
Of course she missed home. Kaze sighed as he mentally punished himself for asking. She had left behind everything. Of course she was sad.   
"Shall we rest here?" He asked as they found a small patch of trees to break the winds. For once she did not complain and sat on a fallen log. Kaze made himself scarce, well that is he went to gather some fire-wood without losing sight of her.   
He found her sniffling into her shawl when he returned. He pretended not to notice, and felt himself at a loss. Silence fell between them as Kaze built a fire and sat down as well. Might as well stay here where the fire will not be blown out. But as he gazed to Corrin, he felt compelled in his heart to do something, anything... to try and ease her pain. The gesture was made before he even noticed he had. In sitting across of her, he had pushed his foot to hers. It caused Corrin's sniffling to cease as she looked to her foot.   
Her gaze placed whatever other plans he had to a halt. For something as casual as touching feet, it felt surprisingly intimate considering the context it held, making him avoid his gaze when she looked at him. No need to make her feel insecure- he reasoned as an excuse. 

-*-

Intended or not, his gesture had stopped her introspection and mourning of her life entirely. He avoided her gaze but she wasn't easily fooled. He was trying to comfort her, and that thought along with the worry she had heard in his question before threatened to spill her tears again. Instead she smiled.   
"I will be alright, as long as I am not alone. I just need a little time...” She exhaled; hoping saying it out loud would make it true.   
It was as if they were back into their cell again, that single point of contact soothed her, and like the roots of a tree could break stone, that gesture with all its contextual meaning did the same for the walls she kept throwing up against her flood of emotions.   
The flickering of the fire reflected off the naked steel that had been neatly wrapped and carried for days. She never could get her to use the sword Xander had given her. For the first time since leaving, she picked it up with the intent to actually see it. Tears dripped down her cheeks to fall onto the metal symbolizing her brother Xander's love for her, as well as the symbol of her being banished from ever returning to that loving embrace of her family.

-*-

Oh how he wished to tell her she had a whole family of sisters brothers and a mother waiting for her in Hoshido. But such a revelation wasn't his to make... He'd have to be patient, even though the restraint pained him badly in the face of her sadness.  
"Rest- Lady Corrin, in a few days we will be in Hoshido. It won't be long anymore now." He leaned forward slightly, their feet unmoving, right beside one another.   
Just one more day-journey to the bottomless canyon, once they crossed that peril, Hoshido would await them.   
A wave of cold hit him as he was calculating the best route to take when reaching Hoshidan lands, they could get horses and close the distance to the capitol considerably. The cold seemed to grow worse, he noted, his hand unbeknownst to him travelled to his aching shoulder. He'd best make sure Corrin was not cold, thus he turned to see her.   
He saw a distraught and horrified Corrin however. Alarm immediately struck and the Hoshidan got up and drew his rusty blade. "Lady Corrin what is wrong?" He asked as he let his eyes scan the thicket of woods that was sheltering them from a cold wind. But no answer came. When he looked to her, he followed her gaze downward, to the blade that rested on her lap.  
That was a blade he was intimately familiar with, for all the wrong reasons.

-*-

"Ganglari... Why-” Corrin gazed horrified to the blade that bore bad memories. Quietly it hummed on her lap, having been securely hidden in another scabbard. She sensed Kaze's alarm then, and gazed up to the ninja's face to discover a very policed face. She had cut into his shoulder with this blade. Granted she did not know him then, though a small voice voiced doubt, but right now she very much wished she could undo that. He was still unable to utilize his shoulder well. Guilt threatened once more to drown her, despite his warm words of forgiveness in the forest cottage. How could she wield this blade again?  
Somewhere she recalled Xander's correcting gaze. She knew he would have told her the blade wasn't at fault, but wasn't quite ready to accept that yet.   
-*-  
Seeing that blade again had a different effect on Kaze, it took him back to their clash in the ring. How she had gracefully danced away from his strikes, the fury of her eyes, so much like Sumeragi it had chilled him to the bone. But when he saw her in the here and now he saw how troubled she was. She still felt guilty, and where he had hoped his words of forgiveness would have taken the guilt away, he realized this guild probably never would. Some things, one was meant to carry with them forever. No matter how desperately he didn't wish this burden upon her, he could not erase it.   
But he could ease it. To stir her from her thoughts, he reached out with a hand bound in simple leather straps, to cover her own. She immediately looked up. 

-*-

That simple gesture lurched her out of her world. "Kaze-" She spoke and met his gaze, her heart giving an involuntary throb.   
"That night, in the ring"   
Corrin mentally braced herself and swallowed.   
"You fought beautifully" He seemed to over think his words a moment as Corrin just sat there, stunned he could call her cleaving his shoulder 'beautiful'.  
"It is hard for me to put into words, I am no poet nor writer... but your blade swung true, eventhough it's weight troubled you." He never let go of her gaze, even though she gazed down most of the time as her cheeks filled with red out of shame or... something else entirely.  
"I've not seen anyone fight so purely, so open and... beautiful before." The only one he could think of was Queen Mikoto...   
"How could you call me maiming you beautiful?" Corrin snapped in a moment of self-pity.  
"Because there is beauty in battle, Lady Corrin." He smiled.   
She looked at him in disbelief. "How?"

-*-

She had never seen battle as something of beauty. Magic was another story, her brothers magic she considered beautiful, but the baseless shedding of blood by sword or axe? No...  
Kaze seemed pensitive, until he looked up and continued. "I see it as a dance. One of life and death, true- but this dance allows me to 'see' you. It shows me what drives my opponent, how he thinks, what he feels."  
She gazed back at him with an expression of mixed disbelief and a pinch of wonder.  
"In a duel, you have two- or more- different motivations" Kaze elaborated. "One may mean to kill, or to incapacitate, to stall or even just to test someone's mettle. That is as much a test of one's skill as well as nerves, personality and motive"  
Kaze noticed he held Corrin's undivided attention now, and whilst usually not talkative, he felt at ease with the subject whilst keeping Corrin from punishing herself at the same time.  
"In such a way, a battle is like a dance" He smiled. But found a troubled face once more.  
"Erm... I don't know how to tell this properly after your beautiful analogy but...” She looked up sulking more than guilt-wrecked.   
"..I can't dance."  
This made Kaze blink in surprise, and Corrin look off with a sulk and a pout. "I never learned. Sword-play was more important,..and I never felt like studying those rigorous formal court dances...”  
Kaze felt a mix of feelings leading him to muffle away his smile to a more understanding face.   
"My apologies, lady Corrin." He did his best not to let himself react to her pouting posture and the thought she could come to learn the free Hoshidan dances.  
"Perhaps a conversation is a better point of comparison then. You learn of others through what they say and do, and do not say, and avoid. It is a window into the heart." He crossed his legs and threw a few more brittle branches into the fire to keep it going.  
"What did you see then?.. when we fought?"   
That was a question Kaze did not anticipate, and when he looked up to her he saw her fiery red eyes locking with his own. Determination on her well-shaped face, it had pushed back the sadness that had adorned it most of the day.  
Kaze closed his eyes, pulling back his memory of the fight, he would answer her honestly, he decided.  
"Passion. But no joy in this passion. Determination. " ..admiration?..   
When he saw her turn inwards, he knew he had been spot on with his assessment.

"I saw .. " Corrin hesitated, trying to name the emotion in her memory. "Strength..and dedication.. then shock, recognition.. pain-" She looked up. He could not answer her. 

-*-

She seemed to have been right, but he spoke no more. She would push him as to why once, but not tonight. She picked up the sword after an almost comfortable silence had settled. Kaze had turned inwards into thought or memory. Corrin sighed, he had been trying to cheer her up, and now the roles seemed reversed. Whatever the cause of the pain she had seen in his eyes that evening, it ran deep, and was somehow related to her. Nope, no prying. She shook her head and mentally kicked herself.   
"I wish I could see battles as you do." She sighed soft. Perhaps it would hurt less? Probably not..   
"Xander taught me my swordplay, he is my oldest brother." That seemed to work, he looked up. "He told me every swing of my sword is a commitment to maim or kill." She inspected Ganglari.   
"That isn't entirely true" Kaze spoke on a whisper.  
Corrin looked to him with open red eyes. Wonder laid in them. "No?"  
Kaze seemed to un-tense. "In your brother’s case it is. He wields a large two-handed blade, one that cannot simply be stopped."  
Corrin watched the Ninja gesture the size of the blade to her.   
"His is the kind meant to be wielded from aback a battle charger. Large and meant to crush, rather than cut. Very powerful, but not agile. Ganglari however is thinner, with a smaller weight. It can be wielded by either one, or two hands, and meant to cut rather than crush."  
Corrin found herself silently admiring the Hoshidan's weapons knowledge of Nohrian weapons.   
"With training, and when you are used to Ganglari's weight, you will never harm anyone unless you intend to. And even when in the start of a swing you intend to maim or kill, you can reverse the decision."  
Corrin felt her heart speed up.  
"So- If I am trained with Ganglari, I could for example abort a high-swing?"  
Kaze smiled.   
"Yes Lady Corrin."  
Corrin sat staring at Ganglari with conflicted thoughts. Then looked up to him. "Could you train me?" Those red determined eyes latched onto Kaze's gaze.   
A bit surprised he sunk into thought. "The actual training, no, but in Hoshido there are weapons masters who can." He looked up to her. "But I can help you attain a feeling for your blade's balance and help you increase your strength to wield it."  
"Please!" Corrin felt her heart drum. A chance to master her blade, so the past could never repeat itself again, she'd take it with both hands!

-*-

Lady Corrin slept contently. He held watch, he could go without sleep for a while, and soon they would be in Hoshido. As he gazed to her he felt.. sorry, in a sense. She felt so guilty even his absolving her of guilt hadn't been enough. What he had done to earn this kindness and care he had no idea, but he would happily abide by her need of training. If it made her happy.. If it would help her deal with the guilt she felt over injuring him, he would do anything. He owed his life to her, something she seemed keen to forget somehow. He found himself smiling, but it turned dour. He owed her more than his life.. after all..   
'Should I be allowed to feel so happy?..'   
He gazed to a sleeping lady Corrin. His heart gave a sting in compassion with hers. But soon, just a few more days, and she would learn of a new family.. blood related family.   
Yet as he got to know her day by day, he knew even her new family would not suss out the feeling of loss over her old one.   
'One dragon at the time, Kaze.. Tomorrow comes the Bottomless Canyon.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a Beta, so this is bound to be spelling errors. I am generally my own Beta so after some days I will refine the chapter. Feel free to alert me to errors I may have missed!


	8. Chapter 8

The closer they reached to the canyon, the emptier the land became. Dry thunderstorms chased over their heads in swirling miasma's of purple-ish angry clouds. It unnerved Corrin. Kaze did not seem fazed, but the Ninja was overall quite composed. Yet his blade was at the ready, and his entire posture gave away he was anything but at ease. The thunder impaired his sense of hearing, Corrin realized as she followed behind him, Ganglari at her hip, hidden under her travelling cape.   
"Is it even safe to cross with this weather?"  
Kaze stuck out an arm to make her halt. "We are not alone, sounds of combat ahead." She lowered through her knees and tried to see through the odd mist. Something stuck her as off..  
As Kaze navigated her a safe path through dead shrubbery and dense mist, she found herself touching his back. Sharp as a hare with foxes near, she stalked after him, still making more noise than him, no matter how hard she tried to mimic his method of walking.   
Something made her think of Leo.. How would he be? Would father still be punishing Xander-..suddenly the floor seemed to dip under her weight, making her muffle a startled yelp. Kaze looked over his shoulder to make sure she was alright. They had entered on a suspension bridge. Corrin's heart hammered but she took a deep breath. "I am okay"  
'Don't look down, don't look down..'  
"Don't look down" Kaze spoke, making Corrin look down. She felt queasy a moment, but fought it down. "I am okay" She repeated. Leo would scold her, she knew. It was like he was here, somewhere in the dense mist. Directing a battle somewhere close, she could swear she could hear it when the wind turned. She paused when it happened again. Faint screams, metal against metal.. Something else too.   
"Lady Corrin?" Kaze had noticed she had stopped. "Sounds of battle.. I think.. this place is strange Kaze." She spoke with a frown. 

-*-

He was impressed she had heard that. Untrained ears usually do not pick up sounds so well. "Yes, a battle rages roughly 400 meters north. We will try to slip through using the commotion."  
"Hmh" Corrin seemed distracted. "What is it lady Corrin?" A bridge was a terrible place to stop, his instinct kept repeating. "Something is off Kaze.. the mist, the smell." She seemed to try to remember something.   
"The mist isn't the right color.. it's ..grey, if that makes any sense." She doubted herself. But Kaze knew she was right. "It is most likely from magic from the battle."  
"Magic!" Corrin met his gaze. "That is the mist, and the smell, I know it from Leo's practicing!-" Kaze hushed her and crept on along the bridge. His instinct was screaming for him to move. And when he finally did, and Corrin followed, he saw in her the same realization that should her theory be correct, they would be trapped like rats.   
The feeling of wrong-ness increased the further they proceeded over the canyon bridge. Kaze's inner alarm would not stop sounding as he found a platform in the middle of the canyon supported by a rock shard that emanated from the canyon wall, with no shelter from ranged attacks. It felt like a trap.   
Suddenly he heard Corrin unsheathe Ganglari, and felt the air vibrate around the blade as it drew power from its host. Uneasily Corrin swung it to the bridge they exited from. Kaze drew his blade as well, with his good arm, and scanned the surroundings. "Lady Corrin?" He inquired without looking.   
"I felt something brush by me-" She was spooked, but tried to hide it. "We aren't alone-" She had steadied now and stood in a ready-stance.   
A purple shimmer was all Kaze needed to see to know they were in trouble. Spirit soldiers, ghosts, whatever they were called, Hoshido was rife with stories about these. "Lady Corrin watch out!" Kaze dodged on a working pair of legs and sunk his blade into the heart of one of the apparitions. "These are very real ghosts, created by a sorcerer." Or so was the running theory. He watched Corrin swing her blade in a wide horizontal arch, pushing three of the things into a visible spectrum. Kaze picked off the first one. But as Corrin turned to secure their hind, an explosion rattled and shook the earth, then brought it to a tilt. 

-*-

An explosion, below them as far as Corrin could guess in her panic. "Kaze! The platform is falling!" She moved up beside him. The fall was almost theatrically slow.   
"To the bridge!" Kaze gestured, but the bridge turned out to be well guarded, and the platform a dead end. "We are trapped-" Corrin swung around and fear was easily seen in her eyes. "Lady Corrin!"  
Kaze held out his hand, the ninja looked at all not shaking by their oncoming death and snatched her hand. Corrin only had just enough time to sheathe and secure Ganglari before Kaze set off on a run, pulling Corrin along an increasing slope.  
Somewhere along that run, Corrin had surrendered her fate into the hands of the Hoshidan leading her. When he took a mighty leap into the Bottomless Canyon before them, she leapt with him without regret nor hesitation. Clinging to his hand, grinding it to dust she fell with him. And for a moment, knew absolute peace as she gazed to him..

Only then the ground interfered with that. "anding!"  
She couldn't hear him as they fell. "What?"  
"LANDING!"   
Corrin, disturbed from her moment looked down to see a platform connected with three bridges below them, shrouded in a red mist. Panic struck and Corrin screamed as the ground approached rapidly.  
Impact wasn't graceful nor painless. Corrin landed on something soft and squishy, that kept her from breaking her spine and dying. Had Kaze steered her fall?   
She rolled on off a small slope and over rocks that left bruises until the ground's embrace left her once-more. Here, muscle-memory took over and she clung to the ledge on the edge of the platform. The sheer panic and adrenaline tearing a scream from her lips. Her legs dangled free above the bottomless abyss.  
She pulled deep frenzied breaths and her heart raced as she tried to keep her fingers from slipping. Yet it helped little, death was pulling her and all by herself she wasn't as eager as a few seconds ago. She took a deep breath and took the risk of being heard by her enemies.   
"HELP!"

-*-

His landing had been less fortunate, his shoulder being right back up to a nine on the Hoshidan ninja scale of pain. But his back or neck hadn’t been broken which was a good thing. Right as he took a deep breath and oriented himself on what seemed to be a slaughter, he heard her call. That call set fire to his bones and made him ignore his hurting shoulder in order to run to her and throw himself down on the bloodied earth and grab her arms.   
"Hold onto me!" He ignored his bleeding shoulder and pulled her up with more strength then he thought he had, and pulled her to safety, up and away from the ledge. 

He felt her heartbeat flutter like a butterfly, so close she was. Her face pushed into his chest and her hands still clinging to his fore-arms. He knew it'd be wrong to relish the moment, yet he could not help himself. She was in his arms. Body to body, he could smell the hints of perfume, mingled with her sweat. Then he felt her tremble. Her breath escaping her lips. Where that air touched his bare flesh goose bumps formed, and he thanked the dragons it was probably too dark for her to see.   
Yet more than anything else, he felt an unbelievably strong urge to protect her. Slowly he pushed himself up into a battle-ready stance, letting his eyes slide over the blood-muddied plateau before him. It was littered with the bodies of the fallen. He recognized their colors, a Nohrian army division. Judged by the colors one that was stationed to the north, if his intel was accurate.   
Yet there were no enemy casualties. Whomever they fought either won without losing a single man, or vanished with their dead like the spirits they encountered upon the other platform. Spirits Hoshidan intel perceived to be of Nohrian sorcerers. Why would they attack their own men?   
When he felt Corrin's heart ease, as well as heard her breathing drop back to normal levels he gazed down and gently turned her on her back, checking her for injuries as he spoke.  
"Lady Corrin, are you alright?" He trailed his fingers alongside her limbs, it was frank-he knew- but also necessary, they had fallen several long meters. Her landing on a body of her countrymen helped break her fall, but he had to be sure she was alright before he would move her further.   
A groan and pale nod showed her conscious and awake. "I-.. I am.." It sounded weak, but was enough for Kaze to try lift her up. It met with flailing protest that lasted less than a few seconds. "Please- just let me carry you away from here-" Kaze tried to still her. "You may have a concussion from the fall-"  
"No- No I am alright" Her eyes cleared up and weren't as glazed as before. Carefully Kaze put her down. "Please mind your step lady Corrin. If you can stand I will survey our surroundings."

-*-

Wobbly Corrin stood. She breathed deep and long through her nose, exhaling slowly. Another trick of Xander to get her bearing back. But when she saw where they were, the amount of blood.. and death. She still felt her world rock.  
Kaze steadied her without judging. Something she was silently thankful for. "I will be alright now, thank you" She spoke softly. Kaze just smiled for a brief moment. That moment was all she needed, she saw the weariness in him. Steeling herself not to be a damsel in distress she drew Ganglari and shored up her walls. "Let's go"  
Kaze nodded and walked to the far end of the platform, only to discover far more carnage on a platform further along the canyon wall. There was no passage.  
"This has been cut" Kaze sat knelt by one of the bridge anchors. Corrin's frown deepened.   
"You think they did this to stop us?"  
"It is possible" Kaze stood up.   
"Then there is a high chance we were lured in the same trap as them." Corrin pointed with Ganglari to the other dead-end platform along the canyon wall. "Lured and trapped." She hardened her face to hide the fear that kept growing behind it. This whole place had felt wrong from the beginning.   
"Correct. But these kinds of traps are most effective on armies or larger groups. Not on two individuals." He led her towards the bridge back into Nohr, then turned to her.   
"We'd best leave this place, lest we be trapped on the canyon walls, then rethink our strategy." He frowned and cautiously watched the raised Nohrian canyon edge, as if imagining Nohrian armies there to gaze down upon them, raining them down with fire.   
Corrin found herself agreeing. "Let's regroup and rethink." Fear was seeping through the cracks of her 'tough Nohrian princess' act. Kaze had picked up on them.   
"I will protect you. We will be alright, we will outmaneuver them."  
'Not if they have sent Camilla.' Corrin thought but shook her head hard, then almost ran onto the bridge. Kaze caught her by her fore-arm. "Steady" He slipped before her and led her over the ravine once more. Back to Nohrian lands.

-*-

They had definitely been right about this having been trap. Kaze scanned their immediate surrounding. There had been a squadron waiting for them. They had tag-teamed to escape the bridge's entrance and make it into the underbrush nearby. Employing distractions was Kaze's eating and breathing. Organizing one for Lady Corrin to cross the field was child's play. Getting back unseen not so much, but he had managed with his hurt shoulder.   
"The point remains, we are still surrounded" Kaze noted to Corrin, who was, it seemed like concentrating on being absolutely quiet. "Ninja breathing techniques do not involve not breathing, Lady Corrin." Kaze advised. Kindly. Corrin gasped for breath a moment and Kaze could swear he heard a chuckle in there somewhere. He was met with a pout on her face, it did not last long. "What do you advise?" She asked.   
"They will do a thorough sweep of the surroundings once their reinforcements come. So we cannot stay here. I advise journeying back inland to be sufficiently out of their range, for now."  
Corrin seemed hesitant. "Is there no way past the canyon?"  
Kaze shook his head. "On my brief reconnaissance I saw they have systematically burned all the bridges and other means to cross."  
Corrin sighed, in other times she would have made a pun, but you had to choose your moments, according to Leo. "Let's make sure they won't find us then."

-*-

"How are you able to walk across a field of grass without making a SINGLE sound?!" Corrin hissed in a frustrated whisper. It made Kaze grin. "Training."  
Corrin pouted. "Right."   
"All training my lady."  
Corrin sighed dramatically, to which she got hushed by Kaze. They were almost in the clear. Corrin bolted upward when she heard a loud horse or dog whistle, scanning the field they were sneaking through for-.. for what?.. Jacob calling the dogs back? Before she knew it she heard a different sharp whistle sound, a lot of distant yelling, and felt Kaze drag her down to the ground, causing a shot arrow to just miss her. "Lady Corrin!" He stood and scanned the field. "Run! They found us"  
It dawned on Corrin that the whistle she heard had exactly that one use.. and she had fallen for it hook line and sinker. "I am sorry Kaze!" She ran behind him. "Just run Lady Corrin" He fell back and behind her. "Make for the tree line!" Kaze yelled. The zipping and whistling of arrows made Corrin pray none would hit the Hoshidan running behind her. As she looked, she saw him twist in a low jump to deflect an incoming arrow, and landed back on his feet with only a single hand to stabilize himself. Marvel accompanied her dread as she ran on. Until with a lurch Kaze stopped her and threw himself forward, deflecting the incoming swing of a halberd.   
Corrin refused to let him fight them off on his own and drew Ganglari into a powerful opening arch, then charged it down whilst she ran, cleaving a Nohrian vertically in the head. The helmet deflected Ganglari initially, but the blade somehow bit into the steel and pushed down. She forced herself to watch the first face of what was to be many- the face of a man she killed, a Nohrian-she killed. Yet she didn't allow herself time to think and swung a low horizontal arch, blade meeting blade in a block that shook her down every bone. But it had given Kaze the opportunity to strike the man from high. He went down with a fountain of blood. For a frozen moment in time she saw Kaze evaluate the battlefield with sharp eyes, covered in a spray of blood. No mercy was seen in those eyes. It sent shivers through her, good or bad she did not know.  
"More incoming, we need to move or we will be overwhelmed" He spoke urgent and quiet. She found herself nodding and followed him, but fate did not choose their side. Two massive trampling chargers awaited them, astride them were one of the finest of warrior classes the Nohrian army had. Caveliers with long lances and swords. 

-*-

This was trouble. Horses, even chargers he could outrun, but he was pretty sure Corrin would not be able to. And leaving her behind was no option. Turtled up in armor they were no easy prey to him. As he flitted his eyes across the landscape for options, Corrin moved to block a blow from one of the charging caveliers. He could see the blow left her reeling. Ganglari had stopped it, but before they would be able to wrestle one down the other would have them strung on his lance.   
"One at the time!" Corrin's voice yelled over the din of the battle and charged towards the one who had kept back. "I will cut you an opening Kaze!" She shouted and lept up, charging the man and horse which reared back. Her blade was deflected hard enough for her to lose balance. Kaze placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back on her feet before throwing a hand full of sand towards the eyes of the mount. With a meighty arc he saw Corrin deliberalely miss the fatal blow and the caveliers guard to hit lower, severing the saddle-strap on the horses belly and inflicting a shallow wound in the beast. It resulted in the rider being thrown. Finally a chance opened!  
Only there was another cavelier, now charging towards them and his comrad in arms in full gallop. "Lady Corrin!" Kaze yelled to draw her attention to their incoming demise. She spun on her heels and felt a cold dread settle again, so quick after their brief moment of victory. She felt herself lock up, her legs refused her commands to move. It felt as if time itself had slowed, the charger's hoof-falls shaking the earth one by one, the gleaming tip of a Nohrian-make spear, pointed straight to her. Kaze's horrified expression when he realized she wouldn't move, couldn't move.. Fixated on death, she stood. Perhaps it was b-  
A massive earth shattering battle howl cried out from right beside her, the ground shaking even more as something moved beside her in a blur. A clash of steel to steel followed by a dustcloud deafened Corrin's senses for a moment, and startled her enough that her legs finally obeyed her and she threw herself to the side, rolling over her still-sore shoulder whilst almost losing Ganglari. The screaming of men and horses drowned out all other sounds. But something in the gutteral battle call had seemed familiar-  
-*-

The impact had been massive, a battle courser had litterallly rammed the incoming rider and his horse, throwing it towards the ground. As he sought for Corrin in the tumult he saw she had moved, and hadn't been trambled. She was clambering a few meters away, seeming alright. His heart stopped skipping beats now, but his eyes rivetted back to the black courser that made a short circle, it's rider raised his spear, thrusting it down into the thrown riders gullet with expert precision, then turned around his spear and swatted the other thrown rider's head like he was a bug. The man, Kaze suprisingly identified as a Nohrian Great Knight. And one of quite the renown. If he was here to claim Lady Corrin's life-  
Kaze moved around him to her side. But before he reached her, she stood tall with joy and disbelief in her eyes.   
'She knows him?-'  
-*-

"Gunther!" Corrin screamed in absolute suprise and bewilderment. "Gunther-!" She ran toward the great knight, cradeling the courser's head with her hands. Usually they were quite hostile, but this particular example knew her.

"Lady Corrin-" The seasoned knight grinned. His arms were wiping off his spear from all the blood before he dismounted. 

-*-  
To Kaze's suprise, the man dismounted.   
"I am so glad to see you alright- that was close there." A scowl came over his brow. "You are still freezing up, you know how to overcome this, why did you not utilize what I taught you?"  
Kaze saw Corrin swallow difficultly, then run to the seasoned knight, hugging him over his armor.   
The man's scowl dissipated for a different, more complex emotion. Something of recognition of some kind.   
"I am sorry-" Corrin sobbed.   
"Sorry will not help you when you are dead, Lady Corrin" He admonished. The reply he got was a tighter hug.   
"Also, I believe your friend is rather confused as to why you are hugging a Nohrian knight." A smile returned to the scar-split lips. A sly one.   
Corrin let go with a startled expression. Then obviously looked around for him. Slowly he rose. "Here, Lady Corrin" Kaze spoke, but was still ready to strike, even with his cover blown. Though he guessed the knight would be able to keep him at bay.   
"Kaze! This is Gunther-" She smiled brightly through residual tears. "He taught me in the northern fortress and served as my retainer-" She looked up to the elderly man with so much adoration Kaze guessed she must see him almost as a father. Out of respect, Kaze made a small bow. He was not ready to lower his guard yet.  
"Gunther, this is Kaze- a ninja from Hoshido"  
"Oh I know all about him" Gunther regarded him, his stare hard as stone, but sly. You didn't live long as a Nohrian knight if you were not perceptive. "Your siblings have informed me of what transpired in fort Krakenburg." He focussed entirely back to Corrin. "You know you can never go back."   
He saw Corrin harden her resolve. "I know."  
"Then I hope you are ready for what is to come. And utlize what I all bothered to teach you all these years instead of freezing up like a greenhorn" His words were hard, but his grin softened their impact. But evenso, Corrin somehow seemed to take more comfort out of the scolding then to feel hurt by it. Like she had missed it.  
"Also, Lady Corrin" He gave her a stare with a lifted brow. "I'd appreciate you will not terminate our relation as lord and retainer on a whim by mentioning it in the past tense. Or did you not understand the weight of my promise of servitude to you when I spoke it?"  
The sly grin was gone. And Corrin stood both dumbfound and on the brink of tears.   
"Gunther.." His charger was searching her for snacks in the emotional moment.   
"No order king Garon gives will break my pledge to you." He shifted his weapon from one hand to the other. "I will go where my liege needs me."   
Corrin was biting her lip to pieces trying to keep her cheeks dry and forced out a smile that almost immedeately became genuine and infectious. "How could I ever thank you for that promise-" She took the weathered knights hand and held it between her own.   
For a moment, Kaze saw the face of the old knight crack a true, warm and almost sad smile. But the next words did not reflect it.   
"By remembering what I taught you and staying alive, dragons be damned you would have gotten trampled! It is unacceptable!"  
Corrin looked up shaken a moment but then sulked into a smile. 

If anything that small exchange told him much about the knights intentions for Lady Corrin. 

"We are headed towards Hoshido" Corrin spoke. "But father's army severed the bridges." Gunther did not question their destination, Kaze noted. "That order was given a few days ago."   
"He means to drive us to the port towns and the sea." Kaze noted and for the first time entered into the conversation properly. "We will be ambushed again."  
"But what other choice do we have?" Corrin wondered.   
"Simple. We charge through." Gunther carried his smug grin.   
Kaze frowned. "That hardly seems wise."  
"Different instruments require a different approach and use." Gunther took his mount by the reigns. "I was sent here by the king to my death." He gestured to the canyon. "Obviously he failed, this allows for some leeway." He directed a general direction to set out in and urged his mount into a walking pace. "If I ride to the south now, I should stay ahead of any new orders, with my rank in the army still valid, under the excuse of obtaining backup to re-attempt this battle." The sly knight grinned.   
"I can arrange for passage on a ship, and a pick-up point preferably away from the harbors king Garon controls. Everyone will be looking for you. But I am just another knight."  
"How will we meet up again?" Kaze asked.

"Well, provided you keep her safe" He did not hide his dis-approval. "Lady Corrin, do you remember the summer retreat where you once stayed for a month?"  
Corrin was shot back into happy-warm memories of her one-time outing. "Yes- near Dia"  
"There we shall meet up again." He turned to the ninja. "Lady Corrin, permit me to have a chat with your friend in private, please" Almost no question in there, Kaze noted.  
"Of-course" She moved up on ahead, Ganglari un-sheathed.

"Just so you know where you stand." Gunther did not look at him. The man was an impressive sight in full armor atop a courser. "You made her lose her family. Her home and her chance at a peaceful life." He gazed to him now with a stare that would break lesser men.   
"I realize" Kaze spoke, unyielding. But not without regret.   
"I don't believe you do. They will hunt her down. Her own kin. For if they do not follow their fathers orders, like lady Corrin did, those they love will be made to suffer."  
"The amount she lost will be made appearant to you one way or another in the future. She sacrificed this all for you. A Hoshidan she does not know." Gunther had stopped and turned his mount to face him. For the first time in a long while, Kaze felt exposed.. as if scolded again when he failed a task by his brother, or masters.  
"You owe her a life debd. If you betray her in any form or way. If you hurt her, control her, or worst of all touch her." His stare was so menacing Kaze felt there was an army surrounding him.  
"You will be made to suffer your whole life long. In every wicked way you can imagine, and every way I know to be terribly effective in breaking a man down to pieces just enough not to kill him." He placed his spear to his throat, the ice cold steel bit into Kaze's skin. Yet he felt moving away would be the wrong answer to this bold challenge.   
"And if ever, it is your life or hers.   
It is yours. No matter what she tells you.  
If you live, after she has gone, you will wish you died alongside her."  
Kaze could barely breathe, the intensity of this man's anger-for lack of a better word was overwhelming, and he was used to the Hoshidan crown prince's outbursts.  
"Now, you will vanish into the woods and keep watch as I speak with lady Corrin, in private."The man spurred his courser on to catch up with Corrin, and Kaze finally found himself able to breathe again. Using his abilities he hid to get his wits back. He moved to keep an eye on them from afar.

-*-

"He has been nothing but decent Gunther" Corrin answered with more maturity then she recalled having.   
Gunther had dismounted and walked beside her. "Still, Corrin, he is a man. And a Hoshidan."  
"You yourself told me not to judge people on those kind of things." Corrin answered with a hint of daughterly-defiance.  
Gunther just sighed. How to tell a girl what he wanted to tell her- he had had daughters of his own, but they never got to live to Corrin's age.   
"True. But this is one of those things, Corrin, where I will just tell you to listen to me. For the love of the dragons, don't fight me on this."  
Corrin sulked. "And what would you have me do then?" She met his gaze.   
"If he tries anything- tries to touch you anywhere you do not want him to, to shove your blade up his ass."  
Both abhorred and amused Corrin gazed at him. Amusement won and a chuckle followed. To the visible annoyance and embarrasment of the elder knight.   
"About a year and a half ago, Leo told me exactly the same" She spoke with a fond smile. "If a man tries to take you, you take his life instead." She chuckled.   
"Aptly put milady" Gunther spoke with a flat annoyed face.  
"And about half a year ago, Xander put it like this" Corrin grinned. "Should any male every try to lay his hands upon you with the intent to make love to you, scream, kick him in the scrotum and run to my quarters to tell me who it was so I may behead him."  
Gunther just stared at the road ahead with the most annoyed face Corrin recalled him having, breaking into a fit of giggles.  
"Yes, my brothers love me very much~ And I am very glad to know I mean so much to you Gunther, and therefore promise that if any male tries anything with me, they will recieve a kick to the scrotum and a sword up their ass before killing him." Corrin's cheeky side manifested for the first time since castle Krakenburg.  
With that promise of intent Gunther finally let up and held a grin as he rubbed her over her shoulder. "Good. Remember not to freeze up anymore, and for the love of the dragons gain some weight." She smiled a beaming smile to him.   
"Thank you for rescuing me Gunther, and for helping me."  
The knight mounted his steed and tipped his spear to his head with a grin. "Godspeed lady Corrin."  
"Take care Gunther!" She waved him off as he set out southward-bound.

It took a full ten minutes for Kaze to appear again. "There you are- I was wondering, is everything alright?" Corrin's smile turned into concern.  
"I'm.. fine lady Corrin." He wasn't, he still felt deshelved from his one on one with the great knight.  
Corrin smilingly laid her hand on his fore-arm. "He is someone I trust, I hope he wasn't too rough on you. He really just is worried about me." She smiled apologetically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the story! There is plenty more waiting to happen- Corrin's journey will be nothing like the original here


	9. Chapter 9

Perhaps his decision had been a mistake. As he arrived on the former battlefield, littered with bodies bearing faces he once knew, with family - children - he could no longer deny what Leo and Camilla had been trying to tell him the last years.   
Each and every single body had belonged to a capable, seasoned and utterly loyal man or woman. None of them had deserved this kind of meaningless death. Now he had known his father was strict, but never had accepted his siblings allegations of his cruelty. The proof laid exposed before him. This was an action he had never thought his father would stoop to. Even if it was to pay him back for his own insubordination in bringing Corrin out of the dungeons.  
So much meaningless death..  
The grip on his blade tightened. "See to it the bodies of our men are gathered for transport back to Castle Krakenburg." He issued without letting anyone see how deep this had struck him. The question if it had been worth it, was one he chose not to ask himself. All he could do was hope no magic-sensitive individual was sent in pursuit of his sister, because he could still sense the latent presence of his sisters blade. The dark energy of that weapon was far stronger than his own, that fact didn't sit well with him.  
"Is there any sign of Captain Gunther?" He asked in a booming voice across the blood-soaked earth. No 'affirmative' came, thus he drove his charger through the field, avoiding the dead.   
'With some luck he survived fathers attempt to kill him, and can assist Corrin..' His frown deepened. Leo had managed to keep track of her for a long while, but had lost the link when a new advisor came to the palace. All he knew is that she had set out for the bottomless canyon. Whether she had made it in time before the expert demolition crews had arrived to undo the bridges, was only something he could hope on. She would be safe in Hoshido about now if she had..  
But for how long?  
'I should not have returned that blade to her side..'

-*-

Over the course of several days Corrin felt the overwhelming need for a bath and a twenty-hour nap. Every joint hurt, and her thigh-wound she had taken in castle Krakenburg refused to heal well. Not that she had had the courage to ask Kaze for help yet. No she counted on profusely praying to the old Dragons for it to heal normally, scars or no scars.  
Gunther may behead him if he'd learn.  
The shock of the dad-talk the old knight had had with the ninja had worn off not too long after however. 

"I don't think many people will- I was locked up after all, and I wasn't allowed a lot of visitors." Corrin looked puzzled. "I don't know what you mean with a bulletin or news. I've never heard of such things before." 'Granted I did live very sheltered' That was the one thing she clearly learned since their escape.  
"Perhaps Nohrian Bulletin News services are tightly controlled by King Garon himself." Kaze seemed in thought. "It would make sense he'd want to keep you hidden due to- interested parties."  
"Interested parties?" She wondered. What did that mean?  
"Ah, well. State controlled news used to be in effect in Hoshido as well" Corrin glared annoyed as his so-manieth dodging of her inquiry. Yet she was too curious to interrupt him.  
"But King Sumeragi undid that specific law. We have a special position of someone who gathers and announces news, like famines or fires. Or the death of someone of significant. These people are known as Heralds."  
She tried to imagine what sorts of news would be yelled through the streets. Something akin to 'The honorable Lady of the Senator has fallen off her horse this afternoon-' Corrin's face shot into a grin when her thoughts went somewhere a little more inappropriate.  
Kaze, who had carried on explaining looked wondered. "Did I say something entertaining lady Corrin?"  
"No-no, please, excuse me, do continue" She grinned still, trying hard to be genuine.   
"Well, if you insist" The Hoshidan man couldn't prevent a smile from ghosting over his lips for a moment. "We also have bards and minstrels. They sing and entertain the crowds with music. Occasionally we have Nohrian minstrels too, with stories of the east. They usually garner a lot of attention. The Hoshidan people are quite curious."  
"Oh- so I could double as a Nohrian minstrel then?" Corrin grinned, but the grin left as soon as it had come. "Not that I can say I know any actualities- just children’s tales and folklore-"  
"You would still have crowds hanging off your lips lady Corrin" The Hoshidan smiled and begged her leave with nothing but a hand-gesture. Corrin had long gotten used to it. He'd have a look around, so she sat down by the foot of a large tree, enjoying her surroundings.  
Knowing he never left earshot, she spoke to the wind. "I quite love how the surroundings get more filled with life the further we go."  
"You do not object to the darkness?" Kaze wondered out loud, and had spoken the words before he realized it.   
"No- not really. I find it quite comforting actually" Corrin smiled. "On day time it gets just light enough to see without needing a torch or Hoshidan-ninja eyes" She grinned. "It feels sheltering."

-*-

Kaze found himself surprised again. "Truly? I find myself quite at odds with the darkness, I can see fine, but I find myself having trouble sleeping."  
"That is quite common for guests, I heard" Corrin answered him from below. "There is a drink that helps with that, a special kind of tea made from flowers. If I see it in a market place I will try get some"  
Kaze smiled without her seeing it, sitting atop a high branch he saw a small walled city just over the next hill. With how sheltered she had been, he wondered how she would react to a town. But whether it was safe to take her there..  
He let himself down and found her sitting down. She was definitely tired.   
"Lady Corrin, there is a settlement just over the next hill. I do not advice spending the night there, but we could stock up supplies. "  
Corrin seemed pensive then. "We have nothing to trade for, Kaze- I am sorry I should have asked Gunther.."  
"Leave it to me Lady Corrin" Kaze spoke, already concocting a plan. Stealing from the villagers may not be wise, Lady Corrin would not approve. But no one would miss a few rations from the fort.  
"I will however need to go on my own." Corrin seemed to understand. "Right. I should mingle in the town at the market square then. Smallest chance for me to be identified by soldiers."   
Kaze found himself agreeing. "We will enters separate then. You must go first." Corrin nodded. "Where will we meet if things go south? So to speak?"  
"A day-walk south of here. Stay on the road, I will find you." Her faith did not seem to waver.

-*- 

'Act normal Corrin, you are not a criminal. Well, sort of. I didn't steal anything' Corrin fixed her eyes to the road and joined a motley band of other travelers headed to the gates of the small garrison-town. With sweat on her forehead and arms she passed through the gate, her heart thundered in her chest.   
"Why'dya look so constipated miss?" A nonchalant voice asked. Corrin froze in her tracks.   
"Yes, you missy."  
"Ah- M-My-.. " Great start Corrin. "My poor mother-is-..is dy-... dying-" She used her infamous acting skills to sob and avert the soldiers gaze. "I came to buy medicine- but I fear I may be too late-"  
"Awh come now missy, there’s worse things in life then losing your old folks! Ya gotta think of the future, look for a husband to give ya kids! Look- see Morley over there? He's in dire need of an accomplished wife!" The solder grinned and burst into a mocking laugh, making the aforementioned man look up angrily.   
"You- You are terrible!" Corrin forced out with a wavering pitch. But the soldier, she now guessed was off-duty and piss drunk, tried to grab her arm. Reflexes trained into her by Xander, Leo and Gunther did the rest in a firm kick to the groin.   
Corrin's heart hammered as she ran for the market square, and she severely hoped this man would not chase her down.   
When it seemed like her hope had come true she breathed a deep sigh of relief.

-*-

Evening fell, that is, the darkness was only becoming darker. Admittedly, he hadn't slept for.. several days. So yes, Kaze felt a bit cranky. Especially after the incident in the garrison-town.   
"You do realize I was two seconds away from slitting his throat?"   
Corrin-basket in hand turned to face him as they walked into the woods. "I figured you might have been" Her face adorned with a cheeky smile. Kaze just sighed again. "I didn't think anyone could possess such a sorry talent for acting... my apologies"  
Corrin, to Kaze's relief just chuckled. "You echo my siblings. We used to play games of 'rescuing' one another. Leo hated having to deal with my acting" She mused. Sadness followed soon. Kaze once-more heard the old knights words echo in his mind. He took a deep breath and looked up to a storm-clouded sky in-between the moving trees. "Let us rest here, it is sufficiently far from the main-road that we won't be seen." He placed down a big sack to the side of a tree-trunk.   
Word-less Corrin sat down as well. Then shook her head so her short hair danced around her a moment before looking to what he had been carrying. "What did you all loot?"  
"Fire first" Kaze grinned a teasing grin. Something he found himself doing more often in her vicinity.   
Corrin held her peace as he began the small but life-saving source of warmth. All and all Corrin hadn't complained much for losing her luxurious life and trading it for mossy forest-floor and rocks, but Kaze knew this was likely a front as well.  
When water was put up to boil at her request, he opened the bag and began showing her the items they had gotten.   
"Knives?" Corrin asked.   
"Yes, in the absence of my ninja-weaponry these will do." He tucked them in nooks and crannies he had been sewing into his clothes.   
"Further-more we have a compass and a map." He handed them to Corrin who seemed more then pleased with the items. "A pack for easy carrying, bedrolls" He lifted out two fluffy fur sleeping-sacks. "A tinderbox, for making fires." He showed her the item. She took it from him.  
"A few potion-flasks." He pushed them into the pack. "That pan" He pointed to the one holding the warming water. "Scissors, thread, medical supplies and a soup-spoon" He dug further into the bag.   
"You are really good at this, aren’t you?" Corrin spoke surprised and fascinated.   
"Lifting this is far easier then someone's personal blade from under their pillow" Kaze chuckled as he thought back of that particular mission.   
"That being said, I also obtained us some travel funds." He held up a small leather bag.   
"And this-" Kaze re-surfaced from the large carry-bag with a leather-wrapped bundle.   
"What is that-?" Corrin laid down the tinderbox.   
He handed it to her, and she eagerly took it, unwrapping the leather carefully. "A book?" She ran her hands along the fine leather spine of the book. Then opened the first page to find it blank. Just like the ones after it.   
"A diary.." She spoke with a quiet reverence. "I used to keep a diary back in the northern keep.."  
Kaze did not mention the sections he had taken out that had been written on by its previous owner. She needed something familiar- and hers, besides that dread-oozing blade.  
Corrin seemed entirely taken with it, to Kaze's pleasure. "Yes, I found it on the shelves. This comes with it" He handed her a capped goose feather pen, and an ink-horn.   
"Thank you Kaze!" For the first in a while, her eyes lit up when she smiled, and immediately she set off on writing in an elegant, definitely regal style of writing.   
With a warm heart Kaze went about to pack what they would carry, and to unroll their bed-rolls for the night. 

-*-

The familiar feeling of writing down your day in a diary. It was one Corrin had sorely missed, without realizing it until now. Back in the days she had never given it much meaning or thought. It was simply part of life. But her life back then held almost no content. Nothing but the same thing over and over and over.. the life of a caged bird.  
A prisoner.  
Now, was an entirely new chapter. She was itching to start and commit everything, every emotion she had felt to paper. But after inaugurating her diary with her opening words, she waved the ink dry and placed it down on her bedroll, moving to the fire instead. Whereas Kaze was off hunting nearby- she had her opportunity!  
He hadn't slept in days, she saw it on him and always had seen him awake at night. No longer, she had decided. She could keep watch as well. He would come apart at the seams sooner than later if he kept this up.  
"Ah, Kaze" She smiled as he had returned. "I am sorry lady Corrin, the woods are empty."  
"It is quite alright Kaze, I am not hungry- we had a good meal this noon" She smiled and poured the hot liquid in a cup for him.   
"Here, drink this" She offered it to him.  
Kaze looked up mildly surprised and took it, with a deep breath he took in the smell. "Tea?"  
"Tea to help you sleep. I traded my hairpin for them" Corrin smiled. "I will take tonight’s watch. You haven't slept in days"  
She saw Kaze doubt. "Are you certain lady Corrin?" Yes, he needed sleep. But should she succumb to sleep as well- that was a risk he could not take.   
"A whole watch is long." He answered her smiling nod.  
"I will stay awake" She pouted. "You have kept watch for days now"  
"I am a trained ninja, lady Corrin. I can go without sleep for neigh on a week if I must."  
Corrin sighed. "I won't be dead weight or a glorified passenger, Kaze."  
He inhaled deep in what turned into a sigh.  
"..Half a watch. That is all the sleep I will need. Promise me you will wake me when you begin to feel sleepy."  
Corrin just stared at him with the annoyed face of not being trusted, making Kaze feel highly uncomfortable.  
"Fine.. half a watch, for now." Corrin relented.   
"That is all I ask" Kaze felt some of the tension leave him.   
Corrin stood up and took his cup, replacing the cooled drink for a fresh, warmer one.  
"Then drink up, it'll help you sleep" She knelt by him. Slowly he took it from her, the sight of her fire-warmed blushing cheeks somehow set his heart on fire. 

"Thank you, lady Corrin" He smiled and sipped the drink. 

-*-

Kaze was off into a deep sleep, Corrin grinned proudly. She nursed a cup herself before drinking it down, its effect long gone with how often she had enjoyed it. Then she picked up her diary and re-lived every moment again since her defiance against her father in Castle Krakenburg until now, committing it to paper with ink and feather. 

Hours later, well beyond midnight she really couldn't keep her eyes open nor her pen steady no more. With a soft prod on his upper-arm she stirred the Hoshidan before laying down on where she had been sitting. She recalled the feint sensation of being carried into somewhere warm and smelling of wax and tended leather, then was out for the count. 

-*-

They were keeping quite the good pace. The road was quiet and lady Corrin seemed to be moving easy, even with the pack on her shoulders that she had insisted on carrying. For a sheltered noble who never had gotten to leave her castle, he felt himself surprised with her endurance.   
"You look better" Corrin spoke as she set a sturdy pace.   
"Thanks to you" Kaze answered, he was carrying the boiling pot on a single leather strap. 

-*-

Corrin staunchly looked off. He didn't need to see what his kindness did to her cheeks. "Do you think reaching Cyrkensia will take long?"  
"We will have to reach Cheve first, that is a day journey or six, if this pace is amenable to you, barring any stops. Cyrkensia is two days more."   
"Good!" He wasn't on to her yet! Pride filled her face with a happy grin. She had successfully hidden how this tempo was murdering her legs and the weight of this pack threatened to push her into the ground she walked on! Not to mention doing it all on half a night of sleep!  
Oh she was proud. In pain and tired, but proud!

-*-

"Yah!!" Cramps shot all over her legs as the cold water sluiced over them.   
"Lady Corrin? Are you alright?" A worried familiar Hoshidan asked. "F-Fine- I slipped" Corrin spoke with a red face of embarrassment. Slipped was technically correct. But she could no longer get up. Her legs refused to carry her. The cold water she had used to wash herself had been the final nail in her legs’ coffin. Embarrassed and in pain from the cramps and blisters she got her torso dressed. With an even greater difficulty, she managed to stand and make herself look 'acceptable'.  
Not the 'socially acceptable' variant. But the one they held between them. Sharing a cell does not allow for 'socially acceptable' to remain intact for very long.  
And as much as she had felt proud the last evening on fooling the Hoshidan into thinking she had managed fine on the march tempo they had walked on, now the bill had arrived for the abuse of her legs and feet, and it was an expensive one.   
Eventually, dressed in just undies and in pain, she gave up. "Kaze-" She lowered herself down against the tree she leant on. 

-*-

Finding Lady Corrin collapsed against a tree trunk with cheeks red as fire and a body barely dressed decently was a sight he knew he wouldn't forget. But even more than that- she was trusting him with her in this state -.  
Kaze closed his eyes and picked up the not-so-proud-anymore Nohrian princess without a word or a blink. She deserved not to be mocked for trying so hard yesterday, no matter how adorable her believing she had fooled him was. He didn't need to see the sores and blisters on her feet to know they were there with how she had tenderly limped away to go wash herself. No- he was proud of her in a sense, she remained as stubborn as her brothers, but did so with a good motivation.  
Gently he carried her back to their campsite and helped her stand so she could dress herself before offering her some bread with warm soup. It was a cold morning. Cold and dark, but huddled up as she sat when he himself picked up his breakfast as well the cold didn't seem to trouble her.

-*-

How Kaze had helped her without a single word of mockery nor a look nor a feeling she could pick up on in the cold morning weather, had warmed her heart towards the Hoshidan.   
She snuggled into the travelers cape she had around her as she sipped her soup. Her legs were still gloweringly angry with her. It made her sigh softly. "I am sorry Kaze. I don't think I can go far today" She spoke just above a whisper. "It is alright lady Corrin" The Hoshidan held that damned warm smile over his lips. It was just for a moment, but it made Corrin's heart skip a beat.  
"I have been desiring to scout the area to re-ascertain our exact whereabouts."  
"Owh, you think we are still far from Cheve?"  
"Just a little more. We will enter a dense forested region today". Kaze stood up with a spryness that got Corrin jealous a moment. He picked up the dishes and Corrin's used soup cup to wash them in the nearby stream. "You need me to stay put?"  
"If you would, then yes please" She heard Kaze answer over the small thicket of deadwood separating their campsite from the river. "Okay" Corrin slowly bit down on a piece of bread that was close to going stale. "When I return we can continue for as long as you feel up to."  
Corrin looked off as he returned and hugged her knees. 'Why was I raised so sheltered I can't even keep up on a day march without ending up an invalid?'  
Suddenly the damned quiet Hoshidan was kneeling right before her, searching her eyes with his own. Had she spoken her thoughts aloud?  
"Lady Corrin" The man smiled gentle. Corrin met his gaze with a resigned sulk.   
"It is no shame to carry wounds after training. Only a sign of your hard work."  
"These are blisters, Kaze" She answered dryly.  
"All the same. You earned them as you walked your first day-march."  
"Blisters are no wounds" She pouted more than sulked now. "I am pathetic for having been so sheltered." She sighed.  
Kaze paused a moment, over thinking his words.   
"If you are not pleased by who you are now. Then change yourself." He took care to keep his tone even. "Train yourself to be who you want to be, Lady Corrin."  
Fiery red eyes met the now standing ninja's. "It is the same as your desire to control your blade." He had been having her carry Ganglari out of its sheath all day long yesterday.   
"The only way it will change, is if you change it."  
Corrin took a deep breath, before forcing herself on her legs. "You are right Kaze." She bit through the pain of her protesting legs, then almost fell forward as she tried to move. He offered her an arm as fast as his reflexes allowed for. She hung on to him.   
"I am here to help guide your change" Kaze spoke with a far more serious face then he had intended to.   
"Mh" Corrin nodded. "It is time I stopped wallowing in self-pity isn't it?" The question seemed almost acidic and was spoken before she could silence herself. Her following smile was one of pain and Kaze felt distraught like a cold had slipped into his spine.  
"I am sorry lady Corrin" He offered. "If my words were too sharp- I did not intend to-"

"It is alright Kaze" Corrin spoke with a serious face. "No matter how your words hurt, I know it was unintentional." 'After all, how could he know if I keep everything inside?' Corrin sighed mentally.   
"Your words are true, Kaze" She looked up to him. "It'll be a while,-.. until I can apply them to the other aspects of my life, rather than my legs. Until I am ready for that..." She shook her head. "But they are true" She squeezed his arm she was leaning on unintentionally.   
'Only I can make friendly advice over my injuries of a day-march about the rest of my life and it's problems' She sighed inwardly.   
She pushed a smile on her lips, testing it a moment before finding that small place of happiness in her. In that she wasn't alone. And had someone who cared enough to tell her something that was difficult to hear. Her smile became genuine, with a tinge of sadness as she flashed it to Kaze. It seemed to ease him a little.   
"Can I-" Corrin forced herself on. "Can I ask you to carry the pack? I'll take it again when my legs can handle more" She steeled herself to get the words out. There was no place for her small, dented pride in her own abilities when the present state of her legs were its effects.   
The Hoshidan's smiling nod said enough. "Gladly lady Corrin."   
"Thank you- Ill pack it" She offered and knelt down to roll up the bedding, but without a word Kaze just helped along. She was grateful for the comfortable silence that was growing between them. Even though she still felt as tense as a bowstring. Deep breaths.  
It didn't help that her brothers and sisters all spoke different opinions about venting emotions. Xander never spoke of his, but always had encouraged her to share her feelings with him. Leo didn't speak of them at all, and encouraged her to keep everything inside, lest it be perceived as a weakness. Camilla echoed Xander, and Elise.. Elise always said to share what you feel with those you love. But what did 'love' mean outside the context of family? Considering Elise's age, love was different in her eyes than in the eyes of her other siblings. Corrin sighed deep, earning a curious glance of the Hoshidan two meters away. Corrin just shook her head to dismiss any worry.   
She definitely had a special bond with Kaze. One of having seen one another in the worst of circumstances, of having kept one another from dying with the simple touch of a limb. Of having seen him suffer for her sake and fleeing together from her father’s grasp.  
Somewhere outside she recognized he asked her something, so she looked up.   
"I will scout ahead, please just follow this road at your own tempo, and sit if you cannot continue on alone" Kaze held the pack on his back. "Whistle if you need me at any time. I will not be far."  
Corrin found herself quietly nodding. "Stay safe" She spoke just above a whisper.   
"You as well lady Corrin" Off the Hoshidan was.  
Corrin pushed herself into a slow but steady pace along the forest-flanked road.   
'Do I love him?' She wondered with a heart that sang with too many songs at once, too many emotions. 'I care for him- I do not want him to ever have to suffer again. He-' She noticed the pacing of her heart. It hadn't come from walking. Strongly she shook her head and took a deep, biting breath of fresh air.   
This question was too much to tackle right now, but perhaps she could handle Elise's version of the question. 'Should I burden him with how I feel? With how I miss my siblings?'   
A cold wind gushed by her and she hid her hands in her cape.   
'Would he even wish to know?' She found herself looking up to the clouded and dark sky, and from somewhere deep within, tears formed over her red cheeks.   
Thoughts kept welling up in her head without end, memories of her family, the only people she had ever known, loved.. Her brothers and sisters.. Gunther and worry blossomed in her heart for Jacob, Flora, Felicia and Lilith. Were they okay? Did her father take his vengeance on them-?! Panic overwhelmed her mind and caused her heart to physically ache, she sunk through her legs to the ground, crying hot-silent tears onto the Nohrian soil. Her hand grabbed over her chest, clenching the simple garment keeping her warm.   
She missed them all. Her eldest brothers warm hugs. Leo's quips and semi-snide remarks. Elise's warm hands and smile. Camilla's crushing embraces.. Jacob's tea. Loss crushed her under its boot and into the earth. Like an avalanche these feelings she had kept at bay for so long rushed her, swallowing her whole. 

-*-

He had never heard her cry. When he returned from a far-run to check on her he had suddenly found her downed on the earth, shivering and crying and nothing he said to her seemed to register. She just- cried.  
The cold gelid feeling he had had before, and never really had left, now returned double in intensity as he lifted her up and cradled her in his arms. She didn't even seem to notice his presence. With a heavy heart and a running head he took her away from the main-road. But how did one treat emotional wounds?  
The panic that was building in his chest was frightening Kaze. He felt utterly powerless.

''The amount she lost will be made apparent to you one way or another in the future. " Gunther had spoken. Kaze realized that prediction was now coming true.

The answer to his predicament had come through desperately ravaging his memory half way through making a fire. It was something Orochi had once said to Lady Mikoto, to console a desperate and grieving lord Ryoma. 'In situations like this, no divination can beat a good old meal, warmth and sleep.'   
Those three things he could make happen. Lady Corrin had still not spoken a word, and Kaze swore this was the fastest he had ever gotten a fire going. He wrapped Corrin up in their two blankets, laying Ganglari aside for now.   
When, half an hour later, Kaze had warmed food for her, he offered it to her. But she would not react until he pushed it to her lips spoon after spoon. Something seemed to trigger inside her, she looked at him for the first time in hours, but did not see him, she saw someone else. Kaze knew that glazed-over look. Yet as she took the food Kaze did not care who he was in her mind’s eye. 

-*-

'Jacob?.. how have you found me?' She ate slowly, it was nice and warm. Slowly she was getting warm.   
'I am so glad you are alright' Tears formed, but as the quiet Jacob kept feeding her she kept eating through her tears. Slowly, she leaned her body to Jacob's shoulder, needing that small connection. Jacob had never complained. He had always been ready to help her when she felt bad. 'You made a fire-..? In the living room?' She looked at Jacob's face. 'Won't the fortress burn down?' She felt herself go drowsy. Possible death by arson aside, the fire was so pretty to look at-

-*-

Kaze had frozen over for a good few minutes when he felt Corrin's weight just under his shoulder. Usually that would have hurt, but she weighed almost nothing.   
He had no idea who Jacob was, but that was definitely who she was seeing him as. He was no sibling of her as far as his information on Nohrian royalty was. Perhaps a servant. Or a suitor.  
Kaze aborted that line of thought. Jealousy did not fit here. She was overwhelmed by loss, the people she mourned are out of reach, likely forever. Or perhaps until the Nohrian crown prince ascends the throne and King Garon is dead. Not something they could wait for.   
Gently, as inappropriate it may be, he wrapped his arm around her back to keep her secure to his side. Although not entirely devoid of his own feelings, he did it for her comfort, more than anything else.   
When he suffered through the loss of his father, Saizo, his older brother had done the same to console him. Should Gunther wish to kill him for this-so be it. 

So he sat through another night, until Corrin slept soundly. One day gained, one day lost. 

-*-

She woke up to a comfortable warmth. And a beating heart. With her sleepy mind she did not yet realize who she was resting against, and turned her face to the individuals chest, inhaling deeply. The mortifying army of feelings that had ambushed her yesterday seemed to have gone off to regroup somewhere, that was the first thing she clearly realized. The latent pain was still there, but the memories were no longer gobbling her up for dinner at least.  
One by one yesterday's moments came back, and as she processed them she realized. Whilst she had been certain Jacob had spoon-fed her dinner- she now was quite certain Jacob was not around, for she was wrapped in animal skins and clearly outside. Plus Jacob was quite present. If he were there, she'd have known by now..  
The more she realized the hotter her face got, until she caught herself. She never wanted to be the red-faced stumbling-over-words type. Xander's influence was clear here. For a while she just pretended to be asleep as she steeled herself, preparing her words, she took a deep breath and slowly moved her stiff yet warm body to get up and embrace the cold. "Kaze?" She met his gaze. Of course the Hoshidan was awake and aware. She fought not to blush, and lost. Sorely.   
"Good morning lady Corrin" He offered.  
"Listen-" She started off and moved to sit on her knees before him. "I am sorry about yesterday- and" Oh no. Stumbling over words already? Really? "This." She looked down.   
She heard him inhale to speak, and spoke before he could. "I've been foolish." She twiddled her thumbs. "-thinking I could just pretend to be too busy to feel." She finally dared to meet his gaze.   
"I am hurting" She spoke and felt tears well up. "And probably will be for a while longer-" She fought them down. "And just to be clear- it isn't your fault. This has been going on since we fled." She looked down again.   
"I'll do my best not to let my emotions topple me so..."

Kaze seemed to be patiently waiting for her to finish saying what she had on her heart. When he saw she was done, he slowly moved to stand, then did, for Corrin, the most heart stopping thing she had seen.   
He knelt before her. His gaze meeting hers. She swallowed hard. Then focused her gaze on his hand that supported his body on the cold earth.  
"Lady Corrin" She hurriedly looked back up, shocked into silence by the ninja's gesture.   
"You sacrificed your family, your life, for my life." He must have been only about an arms-length away from her face.   
"I caused you this hurt." Corrin felt her heart sting with protest to that, but before she could speak, he shushed her with a gesture.   
"Be it intentional or not. My being there, my failure in being caught, all these circumstances led to our paths to cross."  
"I don't regret ever meeting you, Kaze" Corrin spoke through quiet tears with a serious face. "Don't ever think that, please" She leant forward, meeting his eyes with her blood red ones.   
She saw the sheer impact of those words on Kaze. His face filled with an emotion so complex Corrin couldn't name all its shades. Guilt hid in most of them.   
Corrin felt her heart throb, he had been feeling guilty about her loss? Corrin clenched her fist. For how long has he felt so? She couldn't let him punish himself so.   
Gathering strength from her own grief, she stood and pulled Kaze up to do the same by his upper-arms before wrapping her arms around him in an utterly heartfelt embrace. 

-*-

Kaze felt like time itself had frozen in that one moment. He had always kept his own feelings under lock and key. Emotions like the guilt he had felt about her sacrifice for his life was one example he had kept locked up. She didn't need to pick up on that. He needed to support her. Not worry her.  
How had she seen it? How had that feeling wrestled out from under his control? How?  
Her embrace silenced all those voices, and caused his heart to erupt in a song of joy and longing. To feel her heartbeat next to his, to feel the slow-growing strength in her arms.   
Her words echoed on in his mind, slowly driving out one of the two ugly hounds that resided in his heart named guilt. Her embrace finalized its banishment from his mind.  
His body went slack, only using the minimal amount of muscles to remain upright in her embrace, and he let out a long, slow exhale.   
Almost as if someone else controlled his arms, they cradled Corrin's back, who relaxed even more into him.   
Kaze felt a lump in his throat that threatened to choke him. 

The moment went as soon as it had come. Her red cheeks were tear-stained, but her emotion sure.   
Kaze wrestled himself under control as best as he could. His heart was thundering still. 

"I never regretted doing what I did Kaze." She pushed her hand to his chest.   
"I miss my family. But I hold no regrets about saving your life." Her eyes never let go of his.   
Finally he found it in himself to speak;

"I will serve you, lady Corrin. In heart, body and mind. With lady Mikoto's approval or without." He saw her surprise on the name he named, and the commitment he had vowed.   
"And no matter what foe we will face. Be it literal or one of the many burdens we carry within, I will stand by your side." 

-*-

Corrin felt too much to aptly put into words. She simply stared into his eyes, searching for she knew not what, and finding it.  
Trust. She finally realized. A new connection was born between them, one of a deep understanding and trust. And even though not all the cards were yet on the table about the issues of both of them, she knew they would overcome them.   
She wanted to say so many things.  
But eventually ended up with only two words in which she laid everything. Every feeling inside her.  
"Thank you."

'I am unworthy of that'

"I will try to be worthy of what you have given me." She did not allow those negative thoughts to continue. He had chosen her, after quite possibly seeing her at her worst. She kicked herself, mentally and felt herself steady.   
"Together we can do this."

-*-

It's strange how after such an emotional moment, life just.. spins onwards. Several hours later they were on their way again, and somewhere someone had broken the thoughtful silence between them to talk of general tropics. Earning even a giggle of Corrin when she realized how bizarre their last days had been and how much she had to catch up on writing in her diary tonight.   
Kaze appreciated the newfound lightness and helped her try balance Ganglari on her wrist, borrowing her a few leather wraps to protect both wrist and blade. Her eyes shone happy when she finally mastered it for some time, keeping the blade well balanced as they walked.   
The venting of emotions had done Corrin well, she still sunk into her thoughts at times, but the overwhelming sadness had been brought down a notch or two and an added warmth seemed to lace her eyes every time she looked at him.   
He had no idea if Lady Mikoto would approve or denounce him for his pledge to her, but a small voice inside told him that perhaps this had been Lady Mikoto's intent all along. After all, she had forgiven him for his failure.

...But whether she would? He gazed to Corrin who was studying the woods they were slowly exiting. They were en-route to Cheve, the place where he failed both his Queen, his late king, and her. He inhaled deeply, telling her of this truth had been on the back of his mind ever since he truly knew this was the very same lady Corrin he knew as a child. Yet through being hunted and chased across the land. Through her suffering her way through her loss of her siblings and her home, and everything else, he simply didn't find this was an appropriate time yet.  
But now, he had sworn himself to her. And she had accepted his service. And he knew in Cheve, he would tell her. Time or no time, he could not keep this from her any longer.  
Cheve hung over him like a guillotine. As strong as he had felt the joy of her accepting his pledge was, he knew in Cheve it likely would come undone.   
'Yet even so, I must not hide this from her any longer...' 

-*-

"Your wielding of the blade is improving" Kaze spoke as she still felt Ganglari draw her power. Five highway-men were being restrained by Kaze after she and the Hoshidan had dispatched them.   
"You think so?" Corrin held a small hopeful smile as she handed Kaze another length of rope from the highway men's stash.   
"Yes" Kaze finished tying him up and led their stocky pony along its lead. Corrin found herself smiling genuinely. "I am glad so" She had learned during training Kaze was a good teacher, patient but uncompromising.   
"Tomorrow we will continue again" The Hoshidan spoke as he offered the reigns of the pony to her.   
"I am counting on it" Corrin found some levity in herself. "Are we keeping this one?" She crawled the nose of the little muddy-brown beast.   
"I see no problem in alleviating robbers of their ill-gotten gains" Kaze offered as he walked five paces ahead, trying to scout the road across the coming bend.   
Corrin chuckled soft, then turned to the nosy little herbivore who was scouring her pockets for snacks. "How should we name you, Hmm?"

-*-

'Apple' Was the final choice for a name. Several days later Corrin could honestly say she had gotten used to their travelling pace, though she was quite sure Kaze would have been in Hoshido already if not for her. Her legs’ list of complaints was shortening by the day.   
Yet Kaze had been growing all the more quiet as they got closer to Cheve. They had had the occasional robbery, all save two did not make it past the ninja and his sharp eyes and sharper aim. Although very happy for the compliment, and the effort Kaze put into her training, their talks grew more and more infrequent, leaving Corrin to worry, and at the mercy of her feelings.  
The army of emotions would not ever get the jump of her like it had in that forest. She had decided, should that ever happen in a battle it would be disastrous. Thus she realized she had to stop ignoring them, and do something about them. Left mostly to her own devices during the day, with no one but Apple for company and Kaze's morning training instructions, she did a great deal of thinking. And worrying.

-*-

He had seen the way she looked at him during their dinner around a campfire. She had inquired as to what was wrong with him three days after his pledge to her, and pretty much every day after. Every other evening, he had switched subjects.  
This night, his emotional weariness was too much for him to do so again, because this night she had asked a question that tore his soul apart, but he could not answer yet.  
"Do you regret it?"  
She meant his pledge. But even if he would tell her the truth, that he did not and wanted nothing more than to serve her until he would pass on, his behavior of the last days would make it impossible for her to believe him.  
"Please"   
He looked up to her, her eyes holding expected sadness and worry, but also an unexpected warmth that made him only feel worse.  
"Allow me until we reach Cheve."  
'Just a little longer'

-*-

Corrin was puzzled. Troubled, worried and puzzled by Kaze's answer. He looked like he was wrestling with demons the size of the continent. And it was all related to her somehow.   
But if Kaze needed this time, she would give it to him, she decided and forbade herself from prying.   
"Under one condition" Corrin spoke, holding his gaze.   
"You will let me help, once we reach Cheve. " She needed time to wrestle her emotions into shape, apparently so he did too, Corrin guessed. Whatever it was, this secret he had been wrestling with for so long, she wanted to help him.   
The Hoshidan nodded, seeming relieved. "Thank you, lady Corrin."  
Corrin nodded too. The question had been mean, but she couldn't just let him gloom all day, days long, couldn't she? Not when he went so far to help her get into her damned clothes and spoon-fed her her damned dinner because she suffered a mental breakdown.   
Now she had his promise. Cheve. And he'd let her help with whatever this fight of his entailed.  
That, she could work with. What on earth had him so troubled?...

-*-

Cheve was neatly tucked in-between the southern plains and the northern forests, before that, the Cheve-Nohrian border post. Cheve was a city state, positively dwarfed in size by the vastness of Nohr, but not necessarily dwarfed in military terms. Cheve was known for its three magnificent knight companies guarding her interests. Living under a permanent twilight, rather than Nohr's oppressive darkness, and Cheve stemming from a different culture than their neighbors led to Cheve looking magical to Corrin. She had been marveled by the fiery red twilight skies her first time during her summer in Cyrkensia. She was equally marveled as marveled by them today.  
Kaze instead looked positively horrible, though hiding it well for what little good it did. Corrin let him be with a worried glance. She led her strong-willed pony down the highroad until Kaze stopped in his tracks. 

-*-

Corrin found him looking ill today, but forced her worry down. They were almost at Cheve. "What is it Kaze?" She saw the ninja lead her off the road and into the dried out fields.  
"We are circumventing the border?" Corrin asked, to which she saw Kaze nod. 

Actually avoiding the patrols turned out to be a hard task. They were frequent, and they were with a pony in tow. But ultimately Kaze distracted a pair of guards long enough for Corrin to sneak through. Up and over the next hill. Kaze quietly rejoined her later.   
Cheve's massive ochre walls greeted them. Together, hoods over their heads they joined the other traffic on route to one of the main city access gates. Corrin felt herself more and more high strung. 

-*-

As they navigated the city Kaze was waiting for her to stiffen up and recall her being here so many years ago. Awaiting the moment where he would finally bare his sin to her. But it just wouldn't come! They were moments away from the inn he had decided was safe enough, but she hadn't remembered a thing. Nothing but a curious fascination in her eyes, no horror, no accusation. Nothing!  
Kaze pulled her down into another alleyway. He could not wait another day with this! His heart was burning up for three days now, surely she would remember if he took her by the exact alleyway where it happened. Then he could finally tell her and one way or the other the blade would fall.  
As he led her there, he considered just to tell her- but he couldn't bring himself to. He called himself a coward in every Hoshidan synonym in his mind. 

-*-

For some reason Kaze couldn't seem to settle on an Inn he could trust. Instead he was leading her throughout the city, alleyway after alleyway. As they passed into another one Corrin could swear-  
"Kaze, haven't we been here before?"

With eyes filled with dread powerful enough to wipe out a continent he abruptly halted and locked eyes with her, not saying a word as if expecting something else. It made Corrin only more confused.  
"You have led me up and down this alleyway three times now, Kaze" Corrin wondered if she was missing out on something. Kaze's reaction just didn't make any sense.  
His expression filled with disbelief. "You do not remember?"  
"I remember you leading me up and down this alley, yes- but I get the feeling that isn't what you meant." Corrin felt the confusion inside her grow. "Kaze what is wrong? Talk to me, please."  
The Hoshidan looked left and right, caught in thoughts. He looked positively like he was feeling horrible. Corrin felt her heart sting in compassion.  
"Is there something I should remember here?" She turned to face him. "This city, you've been dreading coming here." She was still missing far too much of this puzzle to solve it.  
"Let me help, Kaze. Tell me what is going on."

-*-

She really, truly did not remember. Somehow she forgot. Or was made to forget. The latter option was something he had never considered until now.   
With confusion she was trying to make sense of what he had said and done the last days, why hadn't she remembered? He had thought during their journey perhaps her kidnap was something so sensitive she had never spoken of it. Maybe she had repressed the memory somehow.   
Now it fell to him to tell her. Her past she had forgotten. And he found it the hardest mission he had ever undertaken. 

"About fifteen years ago" He forced the words out, but they were spoken so softly Corrin stepped closer.   
"I was here, in Cheve. The leader of Hoshido, King Sumeragi was summoned here by King Garon. For a peace-treaty between Nohr and Hoshido." Sentence after sentence, he forced from his lips, reaching into his deep, dark memories.   
"With him he had two of his daughters, and his eldest son." He swallowed. "The hostilities between our nations would end. Finally. King Sumeragi had always wanted to end the fighting." He closed his eyes as a drizzle of rain began to come down. Corrin did not seem bothered by it, and her gaze never left him.   
"I had seen-" He took a deep breath, fighting down his emotions, tucking them far away, under lock and key.   
"I was along for my training, to become a ninja in service to the throne." His eyes wandered the colorful city buildings. The brightly painted shutters over the windows. His memories faded over into reality. He could swear those houses used to be taller...

-*-

"Sit still Kaze" His older brother spoke. "We are not sightseeing." His sharp admonishment was all too common to Kaze. It was just the way his brother was, he meant the best for him. His brother had been looking forward to this trip, he knew because he had seen him train extra hours. Being named Saizo after their father was an honor he intended to be worthy of. This was his first mission.   
He'd best not bother his big brother and make him worry needlessly before his first big mission.   
'It probably were just a few kids playing on the rooftops.'

-*-

"I had spotted Nohrian forces in the city... but didn't know their intent, I did not report their presence." He tore his mind from the memories. Corrin was still staring with full attention, her red eyes processed every word he said. Right as he wanted to continue however, spoke up.   
"Watch out! We are not alone- I saw people staring at us on the rooftops!"  
Immediately Kaze turned his gaze to where Corrin pointed, and saw, two rooftops to the left a group of two run with precise expertise along the slanted, tiled rooftops.   
Realizing how lax he had let his senses go, he immediately picked up his rusted blade and his knives and scouted his surroundings. "We are being surrounded lady Corrin, those two were scouts- somehow they know we are here."   
Corrin drew Ganglari with practiced ease and all talk of the past was put on hold. "I thought Cheve was not on Nohr's side"  
Kaze led her along an alleyway, but turned on his heels as the sounds of horse-back knights echoed closer. "Allegiances change lady Corrin."  
Corrin kept up with ease now and led Apple along his reigns until a Chevoise crossed her path, with haste she pushed the reigns into his hands. "Be good to Apple, please!" She snatched their pack from the pony's back and gave chase to Kaze as she shrugged it over her back.  
Kaze found his road blocked by two green-clad soldiers, as he cut his way through one, he turned over his shoulder to check on her, but found her right beside him- heaving her opponents blade clear from his hands and head butting him with Ganglari's butt end. 

-*-

The synergy in their combat as they aimed to outrun the Chevoise green-clad knights was both mesmerizing Kaze, as well as saddening him. Corrin moved fluent, far better than when he had fought her. Her strong emotions seemed not to bother her now- in the thick of the action. Instead her eyes flitted from target to target. The possibility of him never experiencing this synergy with her again - she whirled around and guarded his flank against a heavy-knights spear, as he cut a sword-bearing knight who had aimed for her life to incapacitation - it hurt him beyond words, and thus, in their dance he spoke.   
"Those Nohrian troops, were a part of King Garon's plot-" He blocked an incoming arrow and shot one of his knives true in the chest of one of the archers.   
"You couldn't have possibly known that Kaze!" She yelled back as she executed a low sweep with Ganglari, forcing a horse and rider back and down into the canal below.   
"How old were you?"  
Kaze bit his lip as he leapt high and took out a mage further along the city blocks. People had hurriedly shut their windows and rushed inside, he tried to give them cover.   
"That doesn't matter, to the right lady Corrin!"  
Corrin abided and with the tempo they kept they actually stood a chance of not coming face-to-face with the entire Chevoise military.   
"It does!" She yelled in protest. "Why are we only being chased by the green ones?" She panted.   
Kaze snatched an armor-slayer from one of the dead mercenaries and tossed it to Corrin. She caught it and tucked it over her back. "I was training to be a Ninja, I should have known! I was trained for this from birth! And likely we are only facing one of the Chevoise knight companies-"  
Corrin undercut an axe men just in time not to have her arm severed, but took a deep cut instead. "AAH!" Kaze- engaged with another enemy looked over to her- but she seemed to bully through the pain and swung so hard Ganglari bit open the man's gullet. He could see the queasiness flicker over Corrin's face.   
"You cannot blame yourself for whatever they plotted Kaze!" Corrin called as she held her wrist and caught up with his clash with a limber pegasus-knight.   
"Blame doesn't work that way!" She brought the beautiful beast down as it passed to strike. It crashed into the shop behind them.   
"I can! I could have prevented them from ever taking you! " Kaze spoke with more emotion then he had intended. But he had finally spoken the truth, and as he leapt up to tackle an archer down, he finally felt the heavy weight fall off him.   
Corrin gazed at him frozen on the spot, how could he blame her, he looped around her and silently took injury as he disabled the axe man coming for her.   
"They took you" He panted hard as he moved to meet her eyes, they would not have long.  
"And they killed King Sumeragi." He exhaled again, panting still.

-*-

Corrin did not know what had happened. The world stood still. His words to her whilst in the underbelly of Castle Krakenburg were one and the same with the ones he had spoken now.   
This, she realized is what had been weighting him down so much, what haunted him. Why he did not want to come here, because the events he described she knew had gone down here, in this very city of Cheve.   
The full meaning and impact of those words refused to embrace her. It felt dream-like, almost as if she was not in her own body, and somehow was watching this all from above.   
Watching how Kaze realized they couldn't remain here, and how he took her by her wrist and pulled her along.   
Watching how deeply grieved his face was, and how he had suffered under this incredible guilt.  
Watching him wait- for how she would respond. How would she respond, she wondered? None of it had hit her yet. None of this felt,... real.  
But going back into her memory she knew there was a void. She could not remember her mother, or anything else then the northern fortress.   
Hadn't Leo once said something wasn't right about not remembering your mother, or your life from before you were six? Of having no one else around you remember you before age six, or seven?  
It made sense...   
'They took me...' That alleyway... Fath-... er.   
A nauseating headache broke lose like a nova in her head, and suddenly she was back to very much running for her life. The whole world rocked from side to side but she steeled herself and ran on her own strength to catch up with Kaze, the pain prevented anything else but basic survival. 

-*-

When Kaze felt her catch up he saw her nose run with blood and her tread uneven, the set to her eyes. Survival. He had seen it plenty on the battlefield. And considering their situation it was not a bad reaction. The blade of her decision on how to judge his failure would fall later. Her life came first.  
But the knight had guided them straight into a trap near the city gates. Too many men to fight through, especially with how Corrin seemed to be doing, her hand held her head and pained cries came from her. Had she taken injury? Not that Kaze could see right now.  
Rapidly Kaze was trying to find different options. But high walls, archers and snipers as well as narrow but straight alleys and men on horseback made all his idea's impossible. They were trapped. And a singular white-green paladin astride a grey white charger moved forward. "Hoshidan, surrender your captive to us and you will be offered a swift death!"

Kaze was short on idea's, his eyes shifted, evaluating foe by foe for a weakness in their ranks, until a sharp resonating whistle pulled everyone's eyes. A volley of arrows came from the south-gate, and several green-clad archers seemed to be firing as well, driving the mass of knights that had surrounded Corrin and Kaze apart. "Charge!" The leader of the knights said.   
That word turned out to be his last one. Chaos erupted and from the heavens dove down a giant fire-breathing wyvern that snatched the paladins head clean off. It's rider dismounted and with a heavy axe smit down anyone who dared approach.   
"Hi, I'm Scarlet! You seem to be in a pinch, need a ride?" She grinned. 

-*-

As fast as they had struck, Scarlet called back her troops, leaving the second knights corps in disarray. The Hoshidan behind her held his companion tight, and gladly wasn't vomiting all over her precious companion.   
She had known something had the second knights corps rattled, and when one of her people returned with the news as to what the cause was, she knew she had to move.   
A run-away Nohrian princess. Sought by her father, King Garon. Those idiot knights would do anything to get that tyrants approval. 

-*-

As far as Kaze could tell, they were in an underground tunnel system. It's tunnels going far by his estimate of the ambient sounds. Soldiers were up and about, chatting energetically and readying themselves for their next fight. But right amongst the sharp spears and lethal magic practices ran children, carrying everything from flowers to food- even arms.   
Elderly folk were aided by the younger to help heal any cuts or injuries they had endured, and one such lady stopped before him.   
"No need to hide your wounds handsome" She smiled and took his wrist, moving it away from his chest before she cast her healing magic.   
"You were hurt?" Corrin asked worried.   
"Not dearly." Kaze excused.   
"Oh my" The old lady chuckled. "It's good to have someone worry over you" She teased slightly before moving to treat Corrin's injuries. The old woman frowned. "Did you get hit with their damned magic my beauty?" Corrin nodded faintly.  
Scarlet had dropped them off in a small niche in the tunnel system, the little shelter was covered with worn down carpets and a few pillows as well as an oil lantern. Corrin had been quiet. A few minutes later a child came to visit them carrying lantern-oil. Kaze had to lift the short little bundle of happiness to do her work.   
When he saw Corrin stroke her hair back into order with a smile, he felt slightly relieved. She still looked shaken and nauseous, rubbing her now healed blood nose, realizing the bleeding had finally stopped.  
Then the blonde leader of this entire resistance showed up. Half out of armor.   
"So, you are our run-away Nohrian princess. King Garon really wants you back you know?" She grinned.   
Kaze felt the silence grow as Corrin still seemed to be zoning out. But as he inhaled to speak, she surprised him. 

"I disobeyed his order to kill an incapacitated prisoner. He locked me up in the dungeons, then well-" She pulled a smile Kaze could not read as she looked at him. "-we ran" She gazed back to Scarlet. 

"Bloody hell! You go girl" Scarlet's face opened into a grin. "Finally one of you damned Nohrians came to her senses!"  
If Corrin was in any way offended, she hid it masterfully. "I did what felt right, and don't regret it." She gazed to Kaze a moment again. "But I do am sorry for putting your men into harm’s way, Scarlet. You really saved us" She smiled, and Kaze felt even more at a loss.  
"It's alright, we sure showed their asses" She smirked. "We learned you might were coming this way from one of our insiders." Scarlets face of pride clouded over a moment. "It came at quite a price, but it turned out to be true, and every little thing we can do to stick it to that old tyrant, I will do. So we are going to help you get into Cyrkensia and on a tub to Hoshido."  
Corrin looked surprised. "Really?- You would help us along that far-?"  
Scarlet grinned. "Course! Us resistance fighters have to help one another where we can, no?" She chuckled.   
"Thank you" Corrin stood slowly. Still wobbly. "We are to meet someone I trust at the old summer-palace of King Garon. If you could get us there- He said he would organize passage for us."  
Any doubts she was not entirely clear-minded were taken away, she purposefully hid Gunthers identity. Scarlet seemed all too familiar with being cautious and did not seem to take offence. "Then to the summer-palace it is. Saves us trouble because we can just give you two a pair of horses and break you out of Cheve then. Getting into Cyrkensia whilst the King is there is near on impossible. "  
"King Garon is in Cyrkensia?"  
"Yep. Talk of luck." She turned grim a moment, but her smirk stayed. "Don't worry and leave it to us. Go and rest, dragons-sakes you look like you need it." Scarlet laughed, and Corrin joined in. "Yes, I have a lot to think about."  
"Well, if you two don't mind sharing, you can borrow my quarters for the night" She grinned. "Right down that corridor on your left." 

-*-

"Nonsense." She objected. "We have slept many nights next to one another on the fields. Sharing quarters now is no shame. " Her gaze was uncompromising.   
"Besides, we need a moment to talk and clear things up." She took his wrist. Kaze surrendered. It was all he felt he could still do. She was sound of mind, and he knew she had made her decision on the matter. All he could do was find out which decision it turned out to be. 

-*-

She had made the Hoshidan sit down, and made tea for them both over the hearth fire. Refusing to speak a word until it was done and she sat across of him on the single bed there was.   
He truly looked like such a mess. He tried to hide it, but traveling together for as long as they had by now, Corrin started to learn his tells.  
Slowly she looked up. "It makes sense."  
He met her eyes with confusion.   
"What you told me. That I have been abducted." She sipped her tea as her memories ghosted before her mind's eye.   
"I don't remember. But that doesn't mean it did not happen. I have no memories at all before I turned six. I was at the northern fortress, and no one else remembers my birth. I don't even know the face of my mother." She held the Hoshidan's eyes.   
"Even my siblings do not know." The thought they may be lying was one she had chosen not to see. "Leo once told me it is not normal not to recall one's mother. Or to recall my memories from my childhood before my turning six." She looked down.   
"And just hours ago, right after you told me, I think- I figured out why..."  
Kaze was looking to her with rapt attention.   
"Someone blocked off my memories of before then. Because when we were running, I .. recalled, that alleyway. What I saw was feint and short- but definitely not something I had seen today." The buildings seemed to much taller.  
"Directly after, my head erupted in the worst headache. I could barely run in a straight line."  
"...if I truly am born in Hoshido, and my fa-King Garon took me, wiping my memory would be something I'd see him do." He has creepy slimy mages who like to do those sort of things.  
"That is what made you stop - when we first battled - isn’t it? Someone must have called my name."   
Kaze looked to her with a complicated face, then nodded. "Yes. It is."  
"And you couldn't tell me because of the guilt you felt about my being taken."  
Slowly he stood and gazed downward. "That is correct, lady Corrin."

Corrin felt her heart sing in compassion with the pain the Hoshidan felt. How deep-rooted it was. How long it had festered there.   
This was a wound, deep and infected like his shoulder was. Even with all her care, these kinds of wounds never heal in one day. Or one conversation. If she absolved him of guilt and told him to never speak of this again, it would be like stitching an infected wound. The pain would fester on underneath. This needed more, far more. And the longer the silence lasted, she realized the immense weight of this on him. Stacked on that had been the dread of actually telling her. All of this, galvanized her desire to treat this wound, day after day until it healed back to only a scar, for as long as he needed it. 

"You thought you saw soldiers. You were just as old as I was then, weren’t you?" Slowly she stood.   
"About half a year older." He answered dutifully.  
Corrin crossed the small distance between them, and laid a hand over his cheek. He tensed on the contact, but she did not back off. 

"For that. I forgive you, Kaze" She held his gaze. "In training, or not. You were by far not the only one at watch if the King himself is called to a high-tension peace-treaty."  
"Lady Corrin" He protested.  
"You were learning, Kaze. And not responsible for what happened."  
"I cannot agree-" He inhaled deep.   
"I know." Corrin spoke. "And I will not tell you to accept my word. Only to hear it. And lastly, to let me finish. Please, Kaze."  
He could not argue with that, she saw it in him. He closed his eyes with the stress visible on his face. 

"As for my growing up in Nohr. As sheltered as I was, Kaze. As much as I was a prisoner in a golden cage, I was happy." She still held his cheek, refusing to let him back off or look off for too long.  
"I had my siblings visiting. I was taught swordplay by my first brother, and strategy by my second brother, my oldest sister took me flying, and my youngest sister taught me how to make cookies and cakes. I had Jacob to keep me company, and Flora and Felicia who played games with me, or made me things from ice. I was well fed, warm and happy. These are the fond memories I draw on for strength when the world gets too much." She held Kaze's gaze and felt fire fill her own.  
"As for my homeland." She summoned every bit of determination in her.   
"You are taking me there now, aren't you?"

-*-

"Yes." Was the only answer he could give.   
"Then by bringing me back there, you will have righted what you feel was wronged."   
"My lady- it is not that simple!" He argued. His heart was in pain with the many things it felt. Even standing felt wrong right now. He should be kneeling down at her feet! When he felt his first chance he did exactly that.  
"It is, Kaze" She spoke, void of any anger or coldness.   
Guilt, warred with a growing desire to believe her, to accept her forgiveness and cast off his chains. But the last beast in his heart was too strong- as much as he tried. He could not.  
"Not yet."

"Alright" Corrin spoke with nothing but warmth. He sensed movement then- and right as he gazed up to see. Her short hair brushed over his cheek as she wrapped her arms around him. It chocked the beast hiding in the Hoshidan's heart, and the man himself as well. His eyes dilated widely and he tried to swallow his thickening throat away, failing.  
"You have given me the greatest honor, Kaze. In choosing to pledge yourself to someone such as me." She spoke, and he heard her voice from so close the words etched into his soul.  
Slowly she untangled herself from him.   
"I know you cannot accept forgiveness so easily after carrying this with you for so many years." She felt her heart throb with the intensity of his gaze. And was that a blush?

"Bring me to Hoshido" She sat on her knees before him. "And promise me something, Kaze."

He could not speak even if he wanted to.

"Promise me you will talk to me when these feelings come. Or I will come and find you instead. Because I intend to forgive you just as many times as it will take."

-*-

Her words had muzzled the beast inside him. They had positively set him aglow. Curled up with a blanket in a corner he found his heart still rushing hours later. His mind spun in dizzying speed. The incredible feeling of warmth, not related to his blanket, filled him. Her words echoed on in his head. The blade of severance he had so feared was gone. Cast aside, if not kicked to the other end of the world. She was forgiving him, and she had given him her first orders. Actual orders.   
This was a more resounding proof than any other thing she could have said or done...

The next day he felt better than he had in years. By the time Corrin slowly woke up he had breakfast ready. 

-*-

She silently thanked the dragons. 'Finally- oh he looks so much better-' Corrin hid her smile in her pillow. He wasn't there yet entirely. Much like her own grief, she theorized his guilt would rise up every now and then. But when it did, she would be there. For now, time to watch him a bit more whilst pretending to sleep. Damned he could cook well.   
After pretending to get up all lazy-like she saw his familiar, almost un-burdened smile. "Good morning. Hungry my lady?"   
"Like a bear" She yawned and sat down by the small table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to re-write a whole section of this chapter because I did not like how it had turned out, definately no regrets!
> 
> Thank you all so much for liking what I write, your encouragement works like sticking coal in my creative furnace so to speak! And I sort of learned I really like to write fluff, more grim times are going to be incoming for these two!  
> p.s. if you have any requests for characters feel free to let me know! I promise nothing but who knows what may happen.


	10. Chapter 10

"My you guys clean up well! I never saw men recover this good from a bite to eat and a bed to sleep in" Scarlet held a knowing grin and winked. "My quarters must have magical prowess!" She teased the Hoshidan, since Corrin did not seem to understand what she was getting at. And by the set of his rather 'affronted' eyes, the Hoshidan absolutely did!   
"Hey- I won't judge!" Scarlet turned off on her heels.   
"Kaze? I get the feeling she is messing with you."  
"Not in the slightest lady Corrin" He pokerfaced. Corrin still looked puzzled, but to Kaze's relief did not ask on.   
"Howell, how is your wound?" She inquired. Healing staves were amazing but no cure-all. "Healing well. Worry not" Kaze found himself smiling again. "It will not hinder me."  
"I am glad so" She gazed to him a moment before a group of six young children came trotting by with a familiar looking pony. Corrin's grin only widened. "I see Apple found a good home too."  
Kaze caught himself staring just a bit too long, for the ninth time this morning. There was nothing but warmth in her. The same warmth that had muzzled the beast of guilt that had lived in his heart for so long. He felt better, even though through its muzzle the beast whispered him that he should not be. Before it could utter its next words Kaze stopped listening. If anything he owed it to his lady to allow himself to feel happy for a while. Perhaps that was the reason why he had caught her staring almost fifteen times this morning.   
'Reassurance.'

-*-

Cheve's underground was never truly quiet. Messengers, traders, markets, soldiers and entertainers alike descended down into Cheve's depths to peddle their wares or keep its corridors safe.   
With her headache almost entirely gone and Kaze looking significantly better, Corrin felt better as well. And was done sitting on her hands. Yet Scarlet seemed busy. Corrin got her things packed in her bag as Kaze was out looking to trade some of the few things they had for a new set of knives. When you are on the run you don't go back to reclaim your knife from the body you had thrown it at.   
When she held her diary she smiled warm and pulled it to her chest. "I need to update you soon. But our last days have been so crazy." She packed it up after standing with it in her arms for a bit.   
When she left the little but neat room Scarlet had borrowed them she ran into her retainer.   
"Ah Kaze- did you succeed?"   
"Yes my lady" He displayed his new set of five how only a Hoshidan ninja could. He was proud, and Corrin grinned. "Perfect"   
With a deft move Kaze stuck them back into the pockets of his clothes. "I am ready to face any foe before you."  
Corrin was facing away when she heard him speak those words, and a giddy, charmed smile stole its way over her lips. Her heart skipped a beat before she could straighten herself out.   
"Well, it will be sooner than later" She looked up and over her shoulder as she shrugged their pack on her back. "I get the feeling Scarlet is having some trouble. I want to offer our assistance, what do you think?"  
"In avoiding any capture, I would advice to hasten to the summer palace for our passage" He spoke with crossed arms and closed eyes. A favorite pose of his, Corrin mentally noted down.   
"However, knowing you, my lady. I would advise to learn as much as possible before we pledge ourselves to a cause."  
Corrin couldn't help but smile. "You know me so well Kaze" She broke into a bright laugh.   
The Hoshidan smiled as well, with that damned adoring charm in his eyes. "Come, help me find Scarlet with your superior ninja-ears" She teased and saw Kaze caught between admonishment and a smirk. As if deciding on which to go with.   
"This way"  
Corrin felt her whole body glow as she followed him in-step. Finally, for the first time, she felt she was on top of things. She could do this. She could handle whatever the future held in store!

-*-

"Help?" Scarlet eyed the ex-Nohrian princess and her second. "What makes ya think I got troubles?" She was a perceptive girl, that was for sure. But how far was she willing to trust them.   
"Well, you mentioned you heard of our arrival through an insider at a great cost" Corrin held her gaze without wavering.   
Scarlet held her cheek. "I said that?"   
The ex-Nohrian princess held a firm look of determination. "Please, let us help you where we can Scarlet."   
Scarlet sunk into thought. But she wasn't one to over-think things for very long. It was too late either way. "There isn't much you can do."   
"Either they are dead or will be very soon. And there isn't enough time to set up an elaborate break-in plan." She eyed Kaze. He definitely could have helped, had he arrived a few days earlier. "Sendin ya into that beehive of a fort right now is suicide even for you." She shook her head.   
"Are they holding someone?" Corrin asked.   
"My informants." 'They were as good as dead. And the lass seems honest enough. Her daddie the king is legitimately pissed at her for running off and apparent treason so that should count for something, right?'   
"And they are held in the fort? What are it's defenses?" She pressed on. Scarlet let a weary sigh.   
"Listen, I appreciate your desire to help. I really do. But they are beyond being saved right now." She spoke with her emotion flaring up in her tone. It was painful to speak of what-if's if they would remain just what-if's. A glimpse of Scarlets mask dropped as she looked down with a pained gaze.   
Corrin did not answer.  
'That seemed to shut her up.' Scarlet anticipated she'd leave soon. "We're best off just breakin ya out and sending you on your way." Scarlet set her hands on her hips. But the lass didn't seem to pay mind to her anymore.   
Instead she was studying her desk.   
"Could I take a look at these?" She held the intelligence reports from the Chevoise main castles.   
Scarlet felt her temper rise and gestured. "Knock yourself out!" And moved to the cupboard pulling some files with far too much strength. "Then when ya are done knock yourself out again with these and these as well." She threw them, not really aimed at her guest, but the ninja caught em. "Just don't do it near me please." She walked out of her office.

As she crossed one of the many corridors of her subterranean realm, tears bit in the corner of her eyes and pain flooded her with every heartbeat. She lent to one of the deep-red bricks that made up the corridor wall and bend forward. "You stupid idiots." She bit her lip apart as tears rolled over her cheeks.

-*-

"Lady Corrin?" Kaze inquired as Corrin had settled herself down on the floor of what had been a briefing room with the table shoved aside. "Yes?" Corrin answered without looking up.   
He had known enough from the end of that conversation with Scarlet. "You intend to do the impossible and free these men?" He gazed into a couple of files as he knelt down.   
"It is not impossible." Corrin spoke. "I think" Her gaze not leaving the intelligence rapports, maps, dossiers and notes.   
"As much as I feel flattered about your trust in my abilities lady Corrin. Seeing the predicted level of armaments and troops in this castle I am afraid I must agree with Scarlet about my chances."  
Now Corrin was looking at him. "I am not intending to use her plan. Nor to ever put you into such a dangerous situation." Her eyes held an unspoken reprimand. Kaze felt a cold shower come over him and as he already was kneeling, bowed his head. "My apologies lady Corrin I did not intend to accuse you of recklessness."  
"Oh, I am reckless Kaze-" She spoke on a thin, distracted voice, then she sighed troubled. Like she was trying solve a particularly difficult puzzle. "But I am not irresponsible, or careless." She pulled a thin smile as she looked to him.   
Kaze felt troubled about his earlier words, but before he could think much on it she spoke once again.  
"I will need your help with this" She looked at the many files on the floor.   
"I will go anywhere you command me lady Corrin" Yep, his heart was still pounding.   
"I know you will" Corrin smiled truly to him. "And it'll be necessary soon, but I meant I need your input on my plan."  
He looked up surprised. What was she up to? Corrin took her pack and fetched her feather and inkhorn, then some paper from Scarlets desk and began to lay it out.

-*-

Ha. I got him to stop worrying. Corrin grinned as she had finished explaining her plan to the ninja. He was still so fragile under that tough armor.   
Kaze sat with his legs crossed, holding several files and in deep thought. Corrin went to fetch them tea and something to eat. Had she been too technical?  
Instead she returned with dinner plates and a mug of ale. "Chevoise ale, and a hearty meal" Corrin announced herself. But the ninja had known it was her, he was still studying the papers she had given him. As Corrin set his food down beside him Kaze spoke.  
"You have told me your brother has taught you war strategy." Kaze laid down his papers. "But I did not think it would have been to this extent. Your planning is on par with what I see in our Hoshidan briefings." If Corrin ever told this to Yukimura he'd probably have a fit. He himself never was gifted to visualize the battlefield embroiled in grand tactics like the old man was. But by the looks of it she had been trained thoroughly. But whether her plan was sound. In his experience only time could tell. Tactics worked with giant armies. Not the hand-full of resistance fighters here in Cheve. But Corrin seemed confident, and where she'd go he'd follow.   
"Haha, Leo is definitely no easy teacher, nor easy to please" She spoke with pride. "What did you think of the idea?"  
"I am sad to say" Kaze took his dinner on his lap. "I do not possess the gift to envision grand strategy like you. So it is hard for me to say."  
Corrin nodded with two cheeks filled with a definitely spicy chowder. 

"The plan is simple. The people we need to fetch are in the green guy's stronghold by the south-gate.   
We are the bait. "  
She just had to see Kaze's reaction. The skepticism she saw in his expression was almost just as good as the shock she had hoped for.  
"This faction want us, the others don't. If our green guys catch me, they will get to score with Nohr, which they badly want to because of the knight corps-version of an inferiority complex, and Nohrian weapons are shiny and apparently in fashion." She chuckled.   
"We lure them out. If sneaking in is impossible, you draw your enemy out. And since we have unfair numbers, three to one, we need to even the playing field." She grinned. "So, I've been thinking, with Scarlets fast runners and stealthy types, we can lead them into the city's heart, where the alleyways are like a maze and the waterways have many access points, it'll be easy for Scarlet's men to lose them in there." Corrin gestured on the map in-between them.   
"Then Scarlet can bring in her people from above using her wyverns. If it is done fast enough the archers won't have time to lose an arrow. Then she rushes to the cells and grab the prisoners- then vanish back into the waterways beneath town."  
Kaze seemed to be trying to visualize it all.  
"And what about us?"  
"We can flee out of the west-gate, it belongs to a faction that doesn't care about us or Nohr. It shouldn't be hard to have horses ready there. We'll have to try to draw as many soldiers as we can with us, if losing them in the town doesn't work out. After all, we don't need to come back here and they will prefer us as targets more than Scarlets men." Corrin smiled. 

-*-

Kaze found himself smiling as Corrin hurried to eat her almost-gone-cold chowder.   
"It is a sound plan." Yukimura would definitely have a fit. "The risk is acceptable. I am impressed lady Corrin."  
She smiled with a full mouth, emptied it and spoke. "Thank you-" Pride adorned her face.   
"We should propose it to Scarlet right away. By the sound of her words time is running short." Corrin nodded. "You will get stomach-aches if you eat so fast lady Corrin"  
That somehow seemed to make her shy? Or- "Could you find her for me as I finish this?" She meant her plan, not her food. Since he had been long done eating he got up and nodded. "Right away."  
"Fank you-" She spoke with full cheeks. 

-*-

Scarlet stood and heard Corrin, first with heaps of skepticism. Yet slowly, Kaze saw her expression change as Corrin explained her approach. She was realizing this plan was no what-if or a mere fantasy. It was feasible.  
Her face turned into rapture when Corrin dug into the details of every squad she held, and where to position them best considering the predicted circumstances. Then the questions started to come. Hope was being build with every single answer she got.   
Corrin's strategy proposals were something that evoked Kaze's memories to his homeland. Did they know he was still alive and well? Did they have any idea at all he was escorting back a long lost member of the royal family?

"The ideal time would be tomorrow after their morning roll-call, when their practice would start."  
Scarlet gazed up to Corrin with an entirely different set to her eyes as before. Admiration laid in them. As well as hope.  
"Approved." She spoke with a shake in her voice. "I hereby appoint you our knights corps temporary head-tactician." Scarlet spoke loud. "I will gather everyone in our briefing room in one hour for you."  
Corrin looked surprised, her eyes were wide.   
"Dragon's sakes." Scarlet looked down with a wry smile. "Why didn't ya tell me you were a damned tactician when ya arrived?" She met Corrin's eyes again and took her shoulders. "Thank you, I swear If you pull this off you will be a hero and a honorary member here until the end of days." She pulled up her big grin. Corrin smiled as well, relieved but intimidated as well.

-*-

"I've never done this before Kaze" She looked positively nervous now, ten minutes before the briefing.   
"You can do this. Keep your breathing calm, and trust what your brother taught you lady Corrin" Kaze tried to help. It worked. Somewhat.  
"I've done countless of strategy games and simulations with my brother, but this is the first time I have real people, real actual people who don't get back up when knocked down. I can't help but feel nervous Kaze." She looked up to him. He understood- she saw it in his gaze.   
"All you ever can do from a briefing room is your best, lady Corrin. These men know how to fight"  
"Ya bet yer ass I can" A fighter grinned as he overheard them on his way to the briefing room.  
"All they need from you" Kaze smiled. "Is where to be, at what time. And where to go from there."  
Corrin forced herself to breathe deep and slow. "You are right."  
"I can do this." She opened her eyes and stepped inside the over-crowded room.

-*-

The next morning broke all too soon. She never thought putting all her theorized strategy into practice would weigh so heavy on her.  
Every single soul she saw in these corridors was moving where she had instructed them to move. And if she was wrong, lives would be lost and that blood would be on her hands.  
Even the new armor she had gotten, courtesy of Scarlet, did not alleviate the tension she felt within herself. She envied Kaze's composure. How could he remain so calm and focused? In her mind she could hear Leo yell at her to do the same and stop worrying. 'Once your plan is in motion, and soldier's boots are moving, you need to stop worrying and start believing in yourself, or it'll be the death of you, and all those in your command!'  
She sucked the cold morning air into her lungs and cast her gaze to the clock tower. Waiting for it to strike.   
"Good. Remain calm." Kaze spoke quietly. Corrin nodded and steeled her nerves. 

-*-

"Kaze!!" Corrin was running. Running her legs off her behind. "I think my plan worked a bit too well!" Ganglari in hand she hightailed along their chosen route.   
"You believe so, lady Corrin?" The Hoshidan shot back with more sass then Corrin thought him capable of. Adrenaline roared through her veins and she grinned as she looked over her shoulder.   
"Well, they are DEFINATELY chasing us!"  
"Truly, I hadn't noticed." The chagrining ninja spoke. "One wouldn't think provoking them in such a -"  
Corrin was grinning too much as she sent the group that was with them off into an alley as she continued to run. Scarlet would need her men very soon.   
"-such a-" Kaze seemed frustrated and unwilling to utter whatever word lay on his lips. Corrin felt a satisfying guilty pleasure.   
"-such a way!" The usually calm ninja admonished, foregoing uttering the word. "Who in the dragons name taught you this manner of mocking the enemy?!"  
"That'd be my sister Camilla, she knows a lot of body parts and gruesome things like that, but I have Leo to thank for all the witty bits!" She grinned and easily dodged a haphazardly thrown axe.   
Absolutely not feeling sorry, nope. This was the most fun Corrin had had in her life! 

"Lady Corrin" Someone yelled from the rooftops as he ran alongside her. A messenger of Scarlet. He signaled with his hands, but Corrin had trouble seeing him as she also had to focus on not falling on her face and dodging arrows and axes and the like.   
"He is indicating phase one was a success. We have a massive amount of troops in pursuit." Kaze seemed to relent on being pouty with her performance earlier. "Phase 2 is commencing."  
"We need to buy them as much time as we can then!" Corrin felt her heart sore. Her strategy was working! Never before had she applied her strategy to anything more than a pawn on a board.   
Where first worry had dominated, now adrenaline and confidence were in charge. Whirling mid-step she blocked an incoming javelin. Now if only she could ever learn to master the landing-part. Kaze helped her by grabbing her hand and pulling her back into balance.

-*- 

"Almost" He spoke with a brief smile. "Still I would be grateful if you would not practice these kinds of maneuvers on an actual battlefield."   
Corrin's smile was wide and free of worry it made his heart skip, even as they ran. "Some things you can only learn on an actual battlefield though-" She teased but was getting a heavy breath. Time to orchestrate their exit. "True, lady Corrin. But there is a place and time for everything, and I'd prefer you not falling to the enemy due to training exercises."  
"That is why I am counting on you." Corrin grinned but was visibly growing tired.   
"Just a little further" Kaze looked behind them. "Only a few more still follow us." He weaved from alley to alley to not give the horse-back knights a chance to catch up.   
"Kaze, one more right turn and my breakfast is going to end up on the street" Corrin warned.   
Thus, the Hoshidan vanished from beside her and from above dived down on one of the knights, sinking his blades down into his spine.   
But his friend had fast reflexes, and lunged towards him with his Chevoise blade, he tried to dislodge one of his two daggers from the body of the knight he had killed. He was done losing good knives.   
That was the one thing Kaze could call a culture shock. Good knives were a rarity in Nohr. But bought on every street-corner in Hoshido.  
He thought he'd get it unstuck in time, but the knife had struck bone and decided it wanted to stay there. He'd probably take a cut to his thigh-  
But then Ganglari swung from below, blocking the blade's advance. "I'll buy you a new knife! Let it go!" Corrin whirled and blocked a second blow by a seriously pissed cavalier.   
Under orders Kaze complied and jumped the other cavalier from behind, ending the Chevoise's anger and replacing it with the peace of the grave. But letting go of a knife he finally liked? Hell no. He jumped back and pushed his back into dislodging it. The knife gave and Kaze held it up. Only to meet with Corrin's gaze of judgment. 

"One must handle one's weapons with care, and avoid needless spending, Lady Corrin." He spoke with the most serious face.  
"Fine. No new knife for you. To cut 'needless spending'" Corrin crossed her arms.

Kaze couldn't help but to smile, that made Corrin's face break into one as well. If only he could somehow tell how he feels now, to himself of a week ago. He closed his eyes with a smile, glad that he'd get to bicker with her like this. As he gazed at her she seemed equally as happy.   
"Shall we leave Cheve, Kaze?" She turned to him.   
"Let us. It is still a long way to Hoshido."  
"I really hope Scarlet succeeds." Corrin gazed to the distant keep.   
"As do I. But sadly we will likely not find out for a while." He led her towards the west-gate. Here people hadn't heard of the fighting, or simply did not care enough to stay indoors.   
"Mh" Corrin spoke in thought as she looked to the houses and the people. "I will miss Cheve. It is such a lively city." She exhaled slowly. Kaze had to agree. It still paled in comparison to the Hoshidan capitol, but for Nohrian standards this was a busy city indeed. And colorful, he noted. 

-*-

Outside two horses awaited with a young kid holding them. "Here you go. They aren't really chargers or anythin' but they can do battle!" The lad seemed proud, and Kaze saw Corrin gravitate to the grey mare. "That there 's misty, like her coat. The brown one is called 'King Garon's dry bottoms', but he listn's to King!"   
Corrin forced a chuckle down. "Did Scarlet name him?" She asked the boy on a sweet tone. Of course Scarlet had. Who else would name a horse as preposterous as ... no, he wasn't going to spend any thought on that name. "Then 'King' will suffice" Kaze said in a serious enough manner that made Corrin stifle herself from laughing, and fail.   
"Thank you very much for these" Corrin spoke with a warm smile. "Please tell Scarlet to be safe when she comes home. I hope she will find her people back alright."  
"Will do!" The kid raised his arms in a wave and then ran off.   
When Kaze turned around he found Corrin crying with silent laughter against the saddle of her mare.   
In silence he mounted and waited for her laughing fit to pass. This was _not_ funny.  
Well. Maybe a little.

-*-

She figured Hoshidan's were probably not very keen on riding horses. At least, ninja's didn't seem to be. Kaze sat as awkward as she had when she had gotten her first pony from Xander at age eight. It probably was him controlling the horse however, most of the time. Probably.   
She tried to hide her enjoyment by biting down on her lip. 'Be nice Corrin, he doesn't deserved being made fun of, he already has a steed with an epic name he is not amused with-' Okay that did not work at all in helping her keep her face straight.   
"Cyrkensia will not be far, and with luck we can skirt the city altogether." Kaze spoke, staunchly looking at the hills ahead of them. "Especially with King Garon in the city it will be well guarded."  
Corrin decided silence was better than her laughter finally escaping. Deep breaths.   
"Well" Kaze did not look too convinced. "We'd better set pace to reach the city's vicinity" Corrin gazed to him, hand before her lips, pretending to cough.. or something. He was barely staying atop his mount now- with the beasts walking. She bit her tongue to keep quiet and forced a nod. 

-*-

He regretted ever offering to 'set pace'. He regretted it so badly. Where his lady Corrin -who was badly trying not to laugh at his predicament- sat in the saddle as if glued, poised more regal than he recalled ever seeing her, he himself had trouble to even stay atop his inappropriately named horse.   
"Try to relax Kaze" Corrin couldn't bear to watch him suffer anymore, he guessed and sighed deeply as he urged his horse to slow down to a manageable pace.   
"If you keep trying to remain atop a horse this cramped you will bounce up and down badly. Relax your hips and thighs." Kaze glumly gazed up to her, embarrassment hiding under the slight defiance in his face.   
"I am not accustomed to travelling on horse-back" He answered her smile with closed eyes and a serious face. She seemed to have quite an insight into him, for she saw through it.   
"Well, you run faster than a charger, and without a horse you draw less attention too. The only reason you are atop one now is because I cannot run so fast for so long" Corrin gazed to the road ahead. "The least I can do is help you be a little bit more comfortable." Her smile was so warm it burned the embarrassment and his mask away, he smiled before he knew, small and modest.  
"I do not know whether I will ever be my lady. You ride like you were born to."  
Corrin shot in a happy laugh. "Well, all my siblings ride." Her gaze turned inward with a nostalgic, happy smile. "Xander, my eldest brother gave me a pony when I was eight, and had me learn how to ride. Then when I was old enough he'd teach me the finer aspects of riding himself. Sometimes all of us went to ride together. These were the rare moments I was allowed a little further out from the northern fortress."   
Kaze felt glad to see her smile so. To have those memories, even if it wasn't with her blood-related kin. She hadn't been alone since her kidnapping.  
"Let me try to implement your advice, lady Corrin." He met her gaze and Corrin nodded.   
It wasn't that he didn't know how to ride. He was taught in his training. He just never had needed the skill often. And often travelling to a location by foot instead of on horseback was equally acceptable as he was almost as fast on foot on long journeys as a rider was on horseback. He had avoided the big herbivores where he could. Until today.  
Kaze spurred King into a trot and tried to follow her advice. It felt counter-intuitive to let go of control of his muscles. But the bouncing stopped when he finally released his lower-spine's tendency to keep rigid, and suddenly it became a whole lot easier to stay on top of the ornery mid-named beast.   
Corrin was cheering and gave him further advice, making this whole ordeal less troubling and a little easier. 

-*-

Evening was falling now. Both travelers had dismounted and were walking amongst a crowd of incoming and outgoing civilians. Corrin hoped her tenseness would be well hidden with her hood up and a shawl covering her lips.   
"Steel your nerves, breathe in through your nose and out through your lips. Focus your eyes on the road, not the people. We are best off not looking like tourists." Kaze's even voice whispered just loud enough for her to hear. "If anyone asks you anything, say nothing."  
"That is rude, Kaze" She whispered back. Slowly they walked over uneven cobblestone roads.   
"Better to be rude then to be spotted."  
Corrin sighed. "True." She focused on her breathing for several meters and felt her nerves settle down a little bit.   
Under the cover of dark, they had arrived in Cyrkensia, after having found the roads into the country-side blocked off through a long, guarded palisade wall. 'Additional security for the arrival of King Garon.'  
Corrin inhaled a cold long shaky breath of air. She was tired. She herself hadn't ridden in a long while, and they had chosen not to stop, believing themselves to have a warm night-rest in the former-summer palace.   
"Things do not always turn out how we want them to, Lady Corrin" Kaze spoke as he walked closer to her, the road was busy and there seemed to be a checkpoint on ahead where they singled out several travelers from the big stream trying to enter the heart of Cyrkensia.   
Corrin felt a warm shudder move through her as they walked shoulder to shoulder, horses behind them. "I know. But one can hope, right?" She spoke with less drive then she had hoped for.   
"Is it safe to try and pass through that checkpoint?" She looked to Kaze.   
"It is our only way in. Unless you have been practicing wall-climbing in my absence."   
Corrin pushed her hand before her lips as she shot into a chuckle. Kaze was such a tease sometimes, though she knew right now he did so to help her cope with the tension of sneaking in.   
Slowly the row of travelers from the main road was growing. The waiting took long. They were letting through only small groups.   
If they were caught here, it would be the end of them both. Corrin found herself sinking into thought. Under the looming tension, her mind brought up the strangest ones. "Hey Kaze..." She spoke absent minded "I've been thinking. " He gazed to her with inquiring eyes.  
"I was raised as a Nohrian noble." She sought her thoughts further, the line for the checkpoint wasn't moving much. "But if I am originally kidnapped from Hoshido-"  
She really hadn't gotten much of a chance to chew through everything that had been revealed to her in Cheve. Now, with nothing to do but wait and not looking suspicious, her brain had decided it was a good time to catch up.   
"That means I am not of royalty at all." She looked up to Kaze.

-*-

Kaze felt confused at first, but quickly it made sense. He had told her she was taken due to him. And told her she had travelled with king Garon's retinue. But of course a royal peace-mission often entailed ambassadors and trade brokers as well. She hadn't made the link she was in fact one of King Sumeragi's daughters.   
Should he be the one to tell her now? Something of a warm smile stole its way over his lips. "That is not an inquiry I can answer."  
Corrin looked up confused. "Wait- " She turned inward again as they moved two steps in the queue. "You knew who I was-" Kaze did not respond.   
"Tell me Kaze. Do you know of my parentage?" Her determined red eyes met his.   
"It is not my place to, lady Corrin" He saw she was vexed by his answer and its accompanying smile, which told a lot in its own.   
"Kaze!" She frowned. He grinned and shushed her with a finger to his lips. 

"All I will say on the matter is that my service to you is and will ever remain intact." He had his arms crossed with a teasing yet true grin. Corrin looked beautiful when not amused. 

When their turn neared Corrin pushed herself to Kaze's side with a huff, and he laid his hand on her far-shoulder, wrapping it around her as he pushed her onwards. 

-*-

Okay, that move by the know-it-all Hoshidan kind of melted her anger away. She still wanted her answers. But as he had said, answers awaited in the land across the sea. Hoshido. She had been wanting answers for so long now, she could wait a bit more.   
As they were almost at the head of the line she combined what she had learned from both Kaze and her brother in calming her breathing.   
"Hey- you." A Nestrian soldier called them out. "Approach." Corrin swallowed thickly. "Just the lady" He gestured them closer. But Kaze's hand remained firm on her shoulder, guiding her to move on through the checkpoint. Corrin felt her nerves on fire. She was certain the soldier had spoken to her- right?   
The soldier, not getting his answer unsheathed his blade. "You! You are under arrest by the Nestrian royal guard!"   
Why was Kaze pushing her towards this man?! Corrin's instincts encouraged her to just turn back and run. The blade on her hip called to her to unsheathe it and use it to end their worries here and now. But Kaze just- kept- walking!  
The moment Corrin knew the soldier would stop her in her tracks, blade first came- and went.  
"Breathe" Kaze urged her, and she sucked in a deep gasp as she realized she had forgotten to the last minute or so.   
The soldier had walked right beside them, pushing Kaze aside to arrest the one behind them.   
Corrin felt her knees shake and clung to the Ninja. 

"How-" She looked up to him when they were inside Cyrkensia and on a safe enough distance.   
"How did you know?!" Corrin asked with her heart aching and her whole body still as tense as a bowstring. "I was certain they were onto us!-" She gasped deeply. 

"Reading intent" Kaze answered, and pulled off his travelling cape to add it over hers. She realized she was shivering. "Remaining calm is one of the most important aspects of being a Hoshidan ninja." He held her gaze. She felt admiration bloom in her like a flower.   
"How do you remain so calm?"   
Kaze smiled to the question. "The answer is hard to put into words." He held his own chin. "But you can learn it as well, to an extent. The breathing technique I told you earlier is part of it."  
Corrin remembered and practiced it for a while. Surprisingly she felt it work somewhat. "My heart is still speeding-" She looked up to him as he led her towards a street hung full with lanterns. "Worry not lady Corrin. For now, let us find somewhere to rest, it was a tense situation." Corrin found herself nodding in silence and gazed to the road.   
She couldn't help feeling foolish as she reviewed all of Kaze's abilities. A deep sigh landed her on a bed to call her own for the night. One single room in a crappy inn in Cyrkensia was all they could afford.   
As they had finished a meal in their room, Corrin realized however. There was one thing she could do, and steeled herself with that knowledge.   
"Go and sleep Kaze." She sat on a creaky old chair by the small plank before their window that served as a desk and took her diary out of her pack. Along with inkhorn and capped pen.   
"Are you certain?" Kaze looked up from his knife that he was preparing to polish.   
"Yes." Corrin smiled and sat facing the window. Her back to the Hoshidan. "As amazing as you are, you need sleep. And even though there is very little I can do- I can take first watch" She smiled over her shoulder then. 

-*-

Kaze found himself surprised, flattered and affronted, so he stood.   
"There are a many great things you can do, Lady Corrin." He stood before her. "You just haven't been given the chance to, yet." His kind but strict eyes held hers. "You were kept in a golden cage. But look now." He gestured back into the general direction of Cheve. "Your first strategic military command. "  
"We don't even know if Scarlet succeeded." She looked off.   
"We don't." He confirmed. "But I know your planning was sound, and you motivated the men to do their part. You found a solution where no one else saw one. That, is what you can do, but I cannot."  
He saw he had hit the nail on the head as a blush crept over her tired eyes.   
"Give yourself the time to bloom, lady Corrin." She met his gaze again.   
"If we live long enough for that."  
Gallows humor. But Kaze smiled. "I will make sure we do."  
Corrin nodded. "I will try my hardest too. Besides, we need to get to Hoshido so I can get the answers you won't give me" She seemed to have cheered and held a tired smile.   
"Indeed. So we'd better not find more detours." Kaze grinned his teasing. It led to Corrin getting up and pushing him to bed. "Go sleep already" She grinned and got back to her croaky chair.   
Kaze found himself laughing warmly as he hit the hay. He watched Corrin write in her diary for a while, until sleep took him into nothingness.

-*-

The next morning was a dreary one. Rain drizzled from the sky and coated the city of Cyrkensia in water. Making the road shine and the people hurry from one destination to the second. Kaze had gone to inquire if Gunther had been in town. A big burly Nohrian knight wouldn't be hard to miss.   
When he returned, thunder had come with him. "No news I am afraid. No Nestrian Garrison ever recorded a 'Captain Gunther' arriving in Nestrian borders." Kaze dried himself off with the fresh hay in the stables under the inn. "What will we do then?" Corrin asked. Worry came over her. "Maybe he snuck in-"  
Kaze shook his head. "This barrier forcing us through the checkpoint has been installed over a month ago. He must have come through a checkpoint. Someone would have recognized him, he used to hold an important position, no?"  
Corrin nodded. "He was a General for years. But somehow was demoted back to a captain and then assigned to me- in the northern fortress."  
Kaze wondered what had gotten the man demoted, but left the thought for later. "So it is safe to assume he is not within Nestrian borders then."  
Worry became even more apparent on Corrin's face. "But then where is he? Is he alright?"   
"Likely he went to try and obtain passage elsewhere. I believe all we can do is wait in Cyrkensia. Should the abandoned summer palace suddenly become un-abandoned it will be noticed and investigated. We arouse less suspicion here in the city amongst its occupants."  
"But then how will we know when Gunther arrives with our passage to Hoshido?" Corrin wondered. Then realized the answer to her question when he answered her. "I will need to make rounds there to check upon the summer-palace."  
Corrin nodded carefully. "I don't like this Kaze. I am worried." Her heart sped up. "What if they captured him?" She looked up to Kaze.   
"There is no evidence of that, so let us not assume the worst just yet. He is a powerful knight."  
"And heading into his seventies, Kaze" Corrin felt forlorn.   
"Trust him. Lady Corrin, he genuinely wants you to succeed, and wants you to be safe. "

-*-

"Trust me."  
"Never." No voice could ever be more filled with the hate born of grief.   
"Would you rather she dies here? Learning you were simply using her to get revenge on father? That you secretly despise her as well for the blood that flows in her veins? Do you?"  
The old man looked shocked. No, mortified. A sin he thought buried so deep had never been covered at all in the eyes of the one across of him.   
"How? Why? When? Oh I see it all flash through your eyes. You really believe us all to be as gullible as her? Oh no. The moment you were placed by her side I dug deeper, and found the ugly truth hiding in the record books and the letters you wrote to your wife."  
"Why I didn't say a thing?" The speaker grinned a hard, uncompromising smile. "To teach her the one lesson I could never successfully teach her. Gullibility, softness and naivety. You were my example, Gunther. A ticking time-bomb that just wouldn't explode and do its job. Because despite the promises to your wife and yourself of vengeance, she grew on you, didn't she? That is why you are here now.  
Trying to get her out of Nohrian reach. And I am offering you the chance to do just that. Passage. No strings attached. But with a price for your disloyal heart.  
Your life for hers.  
Do this, and your sins to her will be forgiven. For there is no greater thing someone can give to his liege then his life. I will make sure she never knows."  
The elderly knight gazed ahead in silence. 

"Well?"

"Very well." Gunther spoke with closed eyes, clenching his blade. "But allow me to speak to her for a last time." His eyes were cast down. 

"All right." 

-*-

Nestra was beautiful. Corrin had gotten friendly with a book-stall owner who just kept gushing about Nestra's beauty, and the glorious opera house of Cyrkensia in the fancy part of town. She was hanging off his lips and soaking up what she learned. Mean whilst, he was on the rooftop above, gazing over the horizon to the old summer-palace. No one had been there the last time he checked. He had been leaving cryptic messages on small notes to find out of anyone frequented the place enough to tamper with them.   
Yet no sign yet. It looked like they would stay in Cyrkensia for a while. Lady Corrin had offered to tell stories in the Inn they stayed at, but he had to advise against that. Drawing attention wasn't wise. But at the same time Kaze had found a good alternative as a courier that would bring enough coin in for their stay. Usually fast jobs, but Corrin insisted on coming along. Something he couldn't consciously and emotionally object to. She wanted to see the city, and it was safer to remain together.   
But distractions like the keeper of this stall-.. 

-*-

Corrin said her farewell to the man as she saw Kaze come down from the rooftops. Then began to fire off her new-found knowledge of the city to him as they walked its streets. "It truly is such a pretty town-" Corrin sighed happy as she finished explaining everything to the silent but observing ninja.   
Kaze smiled back to her. "Just wait until you see the Hoshidan capitol, Shirasagi."  
"Is it bigger then Cyrkensia?"   
Kaze grinned. "Almost twice the size."   
The wonder in her eyes got him to grin. "I like the outskirts of Shirasagi the most, and its fields. White with grain and pink with flowering cherry trees."  
"Pink?" Corrin gazed to him with skepticism. "As in, Pink trees?"  
"Pink flowering trees, yes" He chuckled.   
"Wait, trees flower?" Corrin asked with a raised brow.   
"Yes?" Kaze wondered. "All trees do."  
"Nohrian trees don't." Corrin wondered.  
"Uhm, Lady Corrin. Nohrian trees, the black ones? Without foliage?"  
"Yes, those are Nohrian trees." Corrin met his eyes.  
"Those are dead trees, lady Corrin."  
Corrin just stared.   
"......" Corrin looked absolutely confused and stupefied.   
"...Trees without leaves are dead?" She asked.   
"Trees without leaves, all year long, are dead, Lady Corrin."  
For a moment Corrin thought she had found a point to argue that her trees were not dead. But as she went through her memories, the trees around the northern fortress.... never really had leaves, as far as she recalled.   
"You made me realize something very disturbing Kaze, thank you" She sulked and wondered how she had never known this.   
"My trees are dead." She now seemed to honestly sulk.  
Kaze felt bad, a little bit. Just a little bit. 

-*-

As it turns out. Lady Corrin is very susceptible to bribery by candy. It took the gloom off and Corrin shared what she had gotten from the Hoshidan with him. Small beads of sweets.  
Evening was falling and it was a beautiful one. They were near the fancy neighborhood, and Kaze had assured her as long as they were careful, they could go and sightsee. Not much else to do. She had chosen the famed Opera house to go and see.   
The building was grand and beautiful, and they were not the only ones to had come to admire it. There was an opera being held right then, and Corrin really wanted to see the people arriving to come and see.   
Hidden amongst a sea of cheering crowds who all wanted to see a glimpse of glamour life, Kaze judged them to be anonymous enough to blend in and be safe as couple after couple stepped out of horse-drawn carriages or men carried cradles. He found lady Corrin gazing with a look of mixed wonder and melancholy. Nobility was where she belonged. Not in the streets like this.   
The spectacle was over a good twenty minutes later, and Kaze led her through the lantern-lit streets back to their inn. 

-*-

"Hold on Kaze-" She could swear she could hear something of an uproar. "Sorry, I think we need to divert a bit" She smiled apologetic. He knew. He had heard it as well, and led her to where the pained huff came from a man who sat slumped against the wall.   
"Lady Corrin. Beware. If the man is intoxicated-"  
"I have nothing to worry about with your sharp eyes and ears guarding me Kaze" Corrin spoke and knelt down by the figure.   
She saw the bruises sprawl over his cheeks and face, paired with a bloody burst lip. "Are you okay?" She sat across of him and dove into her satchel to retrieve a potion flask.  
"I've been better stranger" He answered with a whine, but pulled a smile.   
"Is that for me?" Corrin smiled and pushed it into his hands. "It should help you get better"   
The male shot into a smile with closed eyes. "Thank ya! I'll pay you back some-time, promise." Corrin smiled, but then saw ears pop up as he gulped the bottle down - which caused his hat to fall off. Ears on his head, instead of on the sides.   
Corrin looked up to Kaze with confusion. "You are of the Kitsune clan." he spoke. Then addressed her. "He is a shape shifter, Lady Corrin. Seen in some nations as an unwelcome species." Corrin frowned. "Why? It isn't right to judge an entire race like that" And picked up the man's fallen hat, giving it back to him.   
The male grinned as he slowly moved to sit straight and took his hat. "Who knows? But you are right- I am of the beautiful Kitsune-clan!" Pride shimmered in his voice. "With this baby here" He showed Corrin a deep purple stone. "I can transform into a giant fox!"  
Corrin tried to imagine it and found herself failing. "I'd love to see that once- perhaps when our roads cross again."  
"Hahaha! You can count on it my friend, I am Kaden!"  
Corrin stood beside her Hoshidan now. "Pleased to have made your acquaintance Kaden, I am Corrin" That earned her a poke and a gaze from Kaze on whether this was very wise, giving people her name like that.   
"Euhm, could I ask you to please pretend we never met if the city guard or someone else asks? I am afraid I am not very popular." She looked apologetic, but the Kitsune grinned. "Sure! Till I see you again friend."

-*-

He watched the elder knight go off into the harbors. He sent Odin to follow him, but he did not expect the old man to try anything. He knew when he was beat. Struggling would only make it worse on her.  
No Gunther had ceased to be a worry for the first time in years. Yet, now he had taken a strong member from her team. He knew trouble awaited them on the other side, she needed more allies, not less. He grumbled as he flipped through his tome. He'd have to be ready for that dreadful opera in an hour. Was his collar fixed right? Yes- very well. He'd suffer through it.  
Ten minutes later Niles knocked on his door. "Lord Leo" He lent to the doorframe.   
"What is it?"  
"I think I found the answer to that problem you entrusted me with"   
Leo gazed up from his studies. "Out with it."  
"He got himself arrested tonight, the guards found him concealed by King Garon's box at the opera house."  
"An assassin?" Leo rose a brow. Well, he did not have the luxury of choice. "If he snuck in that deep without getting seen he has some skill. Did you delay his execution?"  
"I did, and paid them to hush too." The man spoke with crossed arms and a smug grin.   
"Good. Show me him." There was no time left.

Leo grinned. "This is perfect." He left the damp cellblocks where the man had been strung up in chains.   
"You seem pleased with my handiwork, lord Leo?" His retainer chuckled. "Yes, I know she has met with him, before I was hindered in tracking her. He is perfect. Arrange to have him executed nearby the docks."  
Niles raised a brow. "Isn't that a bit dramatic?"  
Leo gazed back with a sharp look. "It needs to be convincing, Niles. Nothing in this can lead back to me. Now if you will excuse me, I have a dreadful opera to witness. Make the preparations Niles. This cannot fail." He met his retainers eyes with a more solemn gaze.  
"As you say lord Leo" Niles chuckled laid-back.

-*-

Alone, Gunther stood on the docks. The arrangement made, his last evening amongst the living. He cradled the nose of his weary old battle charger. She had served him well. But had he served his own liege well?  
As he sunk into ash and soot covered memories of old pain and loss, of a loving marriage turned into acid, once warm hearths gone cold due to her not being able to cope with the loss. Due to him not being able to cope with the loss.  
No parent should ever outlive his child, let stand children.   
When he had refused his kings offer. His liege had turned his house to ashes, and the lives of his children to hell before he struck them down before the eyes of their father.  
Their cries for help had never faded in his memories.  
He had sworn revenge. But in his quest for that revenge had found her, Corrin. A parent-less child who looked to him as her father.  
No matter the cries of his wife for vengeance in her acidic themed letters, and no matter his own pain... He couldn't convince himself to act against this young, world-strange child who looked at him with the eyes of his own daughters.  
In a manner of speaking, she had saved him from his own convictions. When they buried his wife, she had given him her drawing, and had commanded Jacob to make a cup of hot chocolate for him. She never had commanded him before.  
When she grew, he taught her, and found her as annoying as she was, to be his drug. His cure against the gutting sense of loss of his own daughters. If he could just be keeping himself busy with training her, teaching her- praising her and correcting her, perhaps, somehow, he could atone for his initial intent to use her to kill her father.

It turned out to earn his redemption, he'd need to bring one last, final sacrifice. He gazed at the vessel that would carry her to safety. He knew through Niles where Corrin was staying- he would visit her in the morning. Guide her to the ship and say his last words before muttering an excuse to stay behind, and that would be it.  
The end of his life.  
He rubbed his mare over her nose and guided her off the docks. Eyes closed, he found himself content. 

-*-

"Gunther!!" Corrin found herself yelling the man's name as she saw him arrive, and with a big grin plastered over her face ran to his side.   
"Lady Corrin" The elderly knight grinned. "And you" His grin was gone as he regarded the ninja. Kaze had joined her.  
"I trust you had a good journey lady Corrin?"  
"Yes, it took a bit but I had" Corrin smiled and stepped aside, gesturing to the inn. "Please, come in, there is so much I want to tell you about!" She grinned and couldn't wait to hear his take on the story of her kidnapping. There was so, so much she wanted to speak with him about. But the elderly knight's smile slipped into something more nostalgic and hard to read.   
"I am sorry Lady Corrin, but there isn't the time to. I have arranged you passage, and the ship will soon be releasing her moorings. We must make for the port right away."  
Corrin's eyes shone. "Truly?! Let's go then, we can talk more when we are on route to Hoshido" She beamed to Kaze, who pulled a glad and relieved smile. "Yes. Allow me to pack our things." He vanished.   
"How have you been?" Corrin walked to the old knight, who still was astride his horse, she took his hand.   
Gunther looked away. "Troubled, but nothing I could not handle my lady."  
Corrin felt a flood of relief course through her veins. "I am glad to hear so-We've passed through Cheve and met with one of the Chevoise knight corps there Gunther! I got to command her forces to execute a distraction operation- I don't know if it worked but I finally got to put all of Leo's lessons to use!"  
The knight smiled. "I passed through Cheve just two days ago, and the mood was rather festive I say. One of these knight corps’s was rather prickly but word is a fourth has arisen in a bid to protect the city from Nohrian influences."  
Corrin felt a pure kick of endorphins in her veins. "She did it then- Scarlet did it- the maneuver worked!" She found herself almost skipping of joy like a seven year old getting a second helping of ice-cream.   
At that moment Kaze returned and Corrin beamed to him. "According to Gunther there is now a fourth knight corps in Cheve! It worked!"  
The Hoshidan smiled warmly. "See, congratulations are in order lady Corrin" 

All the way to the port, Corrin was buzzing with joy in every step. The two males ended up in conversation as Corrin went to say goodbye to the book-stall owner.   
A long silence fell as the elderly knight just gazed at Corrin. 

"Keep her safe." Gunther spoke without meeting Kaze's gaze.   
Right before Kaze could ask why, as he felt confused by what the man had said, Corrin returned and their journey resumed. Corrin was grinning from ear to ear. "I have something important to tell you when we have boarded!" She felt her world finally came together.   
But Gunther spoke up. "It is best not to propose things of importance, Lady Corrin"   
Corrin turned around, but before she could open her lips a hoarse gasp and the muttering of excited dock-crowds pulled her attention away. A group of people were forming around the dockside-stockades. Kaze moved faster then she could in flanking her and keeping her out of sight of the soldiers guarding the place.   
"Are they-" Corrin wrestled herself to gaze behind Kaze. "-executing someone-..." As she saw a man being dragged up the stockades and a noose swayed in the wind, ready to be used- her legs refused to move. Her eyes were locked on the figure being strung up to the rope. Something inside her did not allow her to continue onward. Not even when one of the soldiers made direct eye-contact with her. Not even when Kaze realized she was not moving and approached.   
"Lady Corrin" Gunther spoke up. "We need to make haste, and you know it is in poor taste to watch proceedings like these."  
For the first time the elder knights words caused no effect.   
"No-" Corrin stepped into the crowds. "It can't be!" She pushed the people aside to get closer to the scene, where a soldier read out the man's charges.   
As the soldier moved out of the line of Corrin's sight- recognition stuck into her like an arrow to her chest.   
"Shura!" Her red eyes locked onto the now more white-haired thief that had let them go in Windmire. Her outcry caused some people to look over to her, as well as the man himself- in who Corrin saw that he recognized her. Slowly, mired with defeat and surrender he closed them again. 'There is nothing you can do'   
Corrin felt her throat lock up as she gazed around, there were far too many soldiers to do this, panic gripped her as in her small, albeit naive heart the feeling blossomed that this man did not deserve such a fate. With those exact eyes she gazed to Kaze. 

-*-

He did not need her words. Nor did the elder knight, it seemed. If anything, the old man seemed pleased?  
"Very well." The old Nohrian pushed a small knife into Kaze's hands and drove his horse straight through the crowds towards lady Corrin, taking her armor-slayer from her hip. "Excuse me, lady Corrin." The man took the blade and unsheathed it, before making his mare rear up and swooping forward with a charge like Kaze had never seen before. The onlookers realized what was going on as the first Nestrian guard fell, struck with panic they fled the scene.   
Kaze got himself scarce and moved to his liege's flank. Corrin stood nailed to the floor, her eyes flitting between Gunther and Shura, who was still heavily defended. But as zealous Nestrian guards charged him he dispatched them one by one.   
All in the meanwhile Kaze had pulled Corrin to a safe distance hiding out of sight. Yet just like his liege he found himself marveling at the splendor of the old knight, he was giving everything.   
Shura looked like he could hardly believe his eyes. He stood frozen with the noose tied around his neck.   
But as the number of guards was dwindling, the Nestrian executioner panicked, and the ground disappeared under the thief's feet. Leading him to hang solely of the rope around his neck.   
Corrin gasped a deep and horrifying breath. "No-!"  
Yet as she moved to run, she saw a single blade pass her vision. Shot with the precision of a marksman, Kaze delivered the man from death as the knife bit into the rope, and the man crashed down to the ground below the stockades.  
Corrin did not stop. Her heart was hammering out of her chest as she ducked down below the stockades and navigated yesterday's execution victim to grab the coughing and hacking thief and hauled him with more strength then she recalled having up on his feet and out on the other end.   
Kaze was there to meet her and took the man's other arm. He couldn't walk- and was gasping deep, wet breaths that sounded plainly wrong. 

"GO!" Gunther pulled back his mare as the alarm of their stunt had gone out. "Get to the ship, the third docking pier! Get her to Hoshido!" He called to the ninja. But Corrin stopped and refused to move as she supported the now passed-out thief. "Gunther- You are coming with us!!" She put all her fury in that one command.   
"I am sorry my lady" He used his spear to strike down another knight. "But I cannot. Soon reinforcements will pour out of here. I will buy you time."  
"Gunther!!" Fury was quickly replaced with terror.   
"He is right Lady Corrin" Kaze spoke. "If we stay here all of us will be dead."  
"No-! No-" She stood frozen, her gaze locked on the knight.

"Damn it girl" Gunther shouted over the swelling din of battle. "GO! Finish what you started! For once, please, do as I ask without looking back." The emotion in his voice could not be denied.   
Corrin was crying as she realized it. This was the last time she would ever see him.   
"MOVE! Damn it MAKE her move!!" He yelled to him. Kaze felt his heart sing in sorrow for his lady.   
With a tearing heart, Corrin finally obeyed his last command, and ran. 

Gunther, smiled true as he watched her go.   
"Thank you, Lady Corrin. For all you have given me." He closed his eyes.

-*-

Biting through her tears, she forced her shaky hand to write. Her tears wrinkled the pages and stained the ink but she did not care. She would write. For she had no time nor place to properly grieve. So this diary would have to do. She had sworn to never get swallowed in her emotions again. This was her bitter fight against them. For she would very much just wallow in them. Sadness, loss. But she could not. Not here, not now.   
With a deep breath she stood up. She felt restless. Their small cabin was dark and swaying due to the waves.   
She had never truly been at sea. But did not feel like marveling about the expirience under these circumstances.   
Instead she made a silent but short contact with Kaze, who so far had been quiet and so thoughtful it made her heart ache only worse. Her hand sought his, and his gaze sought hers. She forced a deep swallow to fight against the log jammed in her throat before she broke the brief contact to turn to their unconscious passenger.   
He was more grey then before. And looked so much wearier then before. The angry red bruise around his neck was swelling up. Silently Corrin sat down by his side and gently she wiped the bruise with cold water. 

-*-

Several hours she saw him move again. She was cleaning the wound of where the rope had ripped his skin when he opened his eyes.  
"Hello" Corrin forced a lackluster smile over her lips a moment. "We meet again. Worry not, you are safe." Her voice was hoarse and broken, but Kaze sensed her to be genuine, to his surprise.   
Blaming the man for Gunther's death was something he almost had expected. But there was no animosity in her, just, grief.  
When the thief tried to speak, it resulted in a horrible gasp and a rattling cough, then gasps for breath.   
With a gentleness he thought no man or woman in mourning to be capable of, Corrin laid her hand over his back and offered him a glass of water. He drank it in one single gulp before gasping for breath again. Then silently staring at his hands, then at her, and eventually at where he was.   
"I am alive?" He forced those three words out with a wounded voice. Twisted and croakey.

-*-

He could hardly believe it. This was definitely a real boat, with two very real people who had been tending to him.   
"Rest. They tried to execute you two hours ago." She spoke and offered him another glass which he readily took.   
He had let her go in Windmire. They were the same two of back then. Better outfitted now. They no longer had the 'runnaway prisoner'-look. And the male was watching him like a hawk. He didn't bother taking offence. Let him watch.  
Digging in his memories as he closed his eyes, he saw she had been responsible for this. His rescue. She had recognized him, and had eyed the Hoshidan who had been with her in Windmire for help, as well as that Nohrian knight. But why?   
Even if he wanted to, he could not voice the question. His throat ached like it was on fire and his head did not allow much coherent thought for much longer. Like one had a really, really bad hangover.   
So almost dying is like having a hangover. Beautiful. Better note that down somewhere. He slipped out of contiousness.   
Someone slipped a blanket over him. Her- Corrin, was her name. As he met her eyes the last time before going under, a shudder ran down his spine.   
In them was a warm, saddened, but strong fire of conviction burn.   
"W-..y?" He forced past his lips.  
"There is good in you, Shura." She answered on a tone tolerating no arguement. "You did not deserve to die today."  
With those words, the man sunk into a deep, uneasy sleep. 

-*-

Hours later, at night, Kaze found Corrin on deck, sitting with her knees tucked up and crying silently. Silently, he sat across of her. What he could offer her in times like these wasn’t much. But there was one thing.  
As they sat facing one another under the star-filled sky, his toe touched the side of her foot.   
Looking up in shock, those tear stained red eyes softened as they recognized him. Then gazed down to the small point of contact. She moved her foot alongside his, and broke into quiet, stifled sobs.   
"He was- like-.. like a father- to me" She sniffled and met his gaze, her voice thick with grief. "He always pushed me to do better- always encouraged me- scolded me" Tears came again. And this time the Hoshidan crawled closer and stroked her tears away. 

-*-

The ship's healer was an old, weary lady who had seen too much death and decay for one lifetime. Shura knew that look. He suspected he shared it to a degree. "Tried to hang ya didn't they?" She felt along his bruised neck. "'Twas just in time they got ya down. Any longer and ye'd have choked." She sighed and took her healing staff to help his throat back into operation.   
The warmth of a healing stave was something he hadn't felt in the longest of times. His first untroubled breaths came as a relief to him.   
"Now listn' lad" They were alone in the small cabin. "Here on them seas we have a code. If someone saves yer ass, you owe em. Now I've been see'in the lil lass who kept ya livin' and she's lost someone for it. Be good to her." She squinted with her eyes. "Thief or no, every'un can better their lives. Dragon's know I did."  
Shura gazed to the rickety door. "Why the hell she did is a mystery to me." He sighed, mixed emotions struggeling inside him.   
"That ain't your business hun." The old woman set her arms in her side. "Point bein she did. On a boat or on the shore makes no difference to that. 'Why' is her question, not yours." She cuffed him over his head.   
"Owh- lady, aren't you the healing kind?" Shura eyed her as he ran his hand through his hair.   
"Owh, you bet your ass I am. I am looking out for the wee-hearted lass that bothered to save ya." The old woman crossed her arms. "Now quit jammerin' and go get some fresh air. Jackass." She walked off with a limp.   
Shura felt numb. He had a profound feeling like he was not supposed to be alive. As if he was living on borrowed time.   
As he forced himself up on his legs he felt how stiff he was, and wondered how the hell that happened. Only to realize. 'When you are chocking on the stockades, you kinda use muscles you usually do not use.' He couldn't help but grin at this strange result of events.   
When he had navigated the ships passenger deck corridors he was greeted by the bite of the cold sea-winds and the crying of seagulls. Life, welcomed him into her arms.   
Light. Ever stronger growing light cradled him as he stood on those wooden planks and was passed by crew and passengers alike.   
Slowly the world's source of light and warmth uncoiled herself from the thin spooled clouds. He hadn't seen the sun for decades, only in his distant memories of happier times. Of Kohga.   
Unvolountary tears formed as he felt the sun's warm glow on his skin after decades of darkness. He did not think he'd ever make it off the western shores again.   
Only when his ears picked up footsteps heading directly to him did he push a smirk and rubbed his eyes dry.   
"So, I have you to thank for letting me see the sun again, Corrin?" He met her red, surprised eyes. She recovered fast, but seemed to be at a loss for words. Last time, he noticed, she did not carry this veil of grief over her.   
The words of the healer made sense now. She had lost someone in saving him. Loss, he understood like no other.  
"I am sorry for your loss."  
With shock she looked up. "How did you-?"  
"It's written in your eyes" He studied those fire-red irises. "I know loss when I see it."  
Biting back her tears she looked down. ".... thank you" She closed her eyes. 

He had been wanting to ask her many things. But seeing her steeped in grief so made him hold back. When he was like her, with his very first loss- he hadn't wanted long conversations either.   
"Listen." He closed his eyes and felt slightly uneasy with not being his own usual snarky self. His humor was a defence, stripped off it he felt naked.  
"There is probably a bunch of things we should talk about. About how you saved me and all that. I got questions too. But seein' the state you are in they will keep" He sighed. "We're stuck on a boat and I won't go anywhere, probably." he looked off over the vast blue expanse.   
"So give yourself the time to chew through this loss now. Cause when we land you probably won't have the time to anymore." He scratched the back of his neck.   
Why did he care? He knew damned well where him caring about someone led to. Pictures of death flashed before his eyes. Shura ignored the down-trodden voice in his head. He knew this kind of loss far too well. It was an old friend to him by now, but a girl this young shouldn't suffer it's company.   
Yet here she was suffering a loss she had taken whilst saving his sorry ass. He was trying to help her cope because it was the only way he knew how he could justify his being here. Alive and well. 

-*-

Later. Do it later. That was basically what Shura had said. Everything else can come later. Grieve now, whilst you can. It felt so irresponsible, she had to be strong - she could hear Xander's voice saying so - but she just, couldnt.  
All she did was sit, stand, write, eat and sleep. And cry. Kaze had been quiet and understanding, perhaps at a loss for ways to help. But aid had come from a surprisingly different angle. Shura.  
At times the man joined her, silently sitting on a respectful distance. Giving her tibids of advice.   
"It is no shame to cry." His gaze remained locked on her as she fought her tears the next night at sea. "It is your body's way of fixing you. Keeping it in is only sane if you got people to look big before, or scared soldiers to inspire courage into. I am neither, nor is your friend." He eyed Kaze.   
Corrin's walls against her own emotions crumbled more by every word.   
"No one will judge you for mourning a loss."  
She lost her fight and let loose the gates of her heart.

-*-

His words struck true, and sob by sob- the dam holding her tears came undone. Corrin sunk into her hands with wailing sobs in the night. Her screams and cries resonated deep in Shura's gut. For he had been very much like her not too long ago, and once very long ago.   
Silently he rose and walked to the ninja. "Stay with her. And for the love of the dragons let her cry. She can afford to be a pile of misery these days." And with those gruff words he made himself scarce. Watching the ninja sit beside her and wrap an arm around her. 

-*-

The port of call was Notre Sagesse. A quirky little island state with a sanctuary on a mountain as its main attraction. He himself had heard only tales of it. Many people made the climb but none had ever entered the sanctuary. A powerful sage was rumored to live there. As the hours passed by and the ship undid her moorings once-again, he saw Corrin gaze to the sanctuary with vacant eyes.   
He did not know what to think of Shura's influence on her. A part of him did not like it, yet it seemed to do lady Corrin well. It seemed the man knew exactly what to say to help her cope with the almost certainty of Gunther's fate. No words had been needed for that. He would die.   
He could only hope the prideful old knight would be shown dignity and a swift death. But even that hope only that, hope. King Garon wasn't known as a merciful man. Even in the ways how his prisoners died. He found himself profusely hoping lady Corrin wouldn't be tortured by the same thoughts.   
He felt vexed. Pained, as he watched her silent suffering. Why could he think of nothing to do or to say? All he seemed capable of was to stand there in silence, by her side. He felt so utterly powerless. For he couldn't even make a fire to offer her warmth, nor hunt food to offer her food- like he had done in the forests on the road to Cheve. 

-*-

It was midnight, the stars were obscured by low clouds, and the moon nothing but a feint blur. The winds were cold and biting with salt. Yet Corrin prefered the deck to their small quarters. Her mind could not stop spinning over those last moments that she had seen him. About wether she could have done something differently.   
With could-have's and should-haves she pushed her finger-nails into the wood of the ships railing. Fat tears landed on the well oiled wood. She was so far away she had never heard she got company by the older thief, who still had an angry red stripe along his neck.   
Out of nowhere, she felt her anger rise like bile in her throat, and spat.   
"No matter what you say, I cannot sit back and be miserable anymore. We land soon. I need to keep moving."  
She found no answer, thus kept going. "I don't get it. He could have rushed to the boat with us-!" She clenched her teeth together.   
The expecting silence was a new experience. He simply gazed at her. "He could have! He was mounted for the dragon's sake! And an armed knight! He could have made it and be here- listening to everything I've been wanting to tell him instead of dying!" Hysteria flanged in her voice.   
When yet no answer came she inhaled a sharp, deep breath, and with a breaking voice continued. "He'd be here right now-" She sniffed. Then gazed backwards, turned and took a few steps. "No- he may- we need to go back!" A bright nova of emotional pain unleashed behind Corrin's eyes as she saw images of a time she was made to forget. Images of dark places, and- feelings of hopelessness, intense sadness- and ... and Gunther.  
"We NEED to go back!!" She yelled to the thief as if he was the one who could turn the ship around.   
'Why had I not thought of this right away?-! Why!' 

Yet Shura just observed her, and waved a few alarmed sailors away before he turned back. "If you turn back, you will void his sacrifice." He spoke calm. But Corrin did not wish to hear it.   
"I DON'T CARE!" Panic, love, grief and pain coalesced into her shrill emotional voice.   
"You do." Shura stated simple. 

A screaming wail went up into the night-sky as Corrin sunk to her knees.

-*-

"What did you do?" The vehemence in Kaze's own tone surprised him, but he did not back off.   
"I am helping her grief." Shura answered neutrally, but did not look at him. "She arrived on the bargaining state, and tried to blame herself. That's the wrong way to go."  
"How do you mean?" Kaze felt fury rise in him. "You do not know her in the least, how can you claim to help her?!"  
Now, Shura looked to him. "You are right. I don't know her. But I know the pain of losing people. Intimately." The thief's intense gaze led Kaze to believe this was no bluff.   
Shura gazed back to Corrin again. "It is the least I can do." He stepped closer and knelt two steps in front of her.   
Kaze felt utterly left in the dark. With a deep swallow he kept a very close eye on Corrin and the thief kneeling before her. Corrin's sobs were slowing down. 

"You are right you will soon be out of time. So allow me to offer a last bit of advice." The thief closed his eyes.   
"Use this. This rage, this sadness, the strength of these emotions as fuel." He opened his eyes and Kaze noticed Corrin was locking her gaze with his.   
"You need months to grieve properly. I am suspecting you don't have those. So do the best you can and draw strength from those emotions." He smiled a wry, joyless smile. "Trust me, it works"  
"How?..."  
"Vengeance." Shura spoke. "I do not know the kind of man he was. But I've seen enough to know he was close to you. Use his memory, his faith in you. What did he want for you?"  
Corrin was silent for a long time.

-*-

He knew he was going off on a tangent. A risk. But hell, he had always been a risk-taker. Everyone closeby has wishes for those they care. He knew he had held them himself, too many times. Wether it is to be safe. Become strong, rich, married to a beautiful wife. To eat the best foods, or visit the most beautiful places. People had dreams. For themselves and for one another.   
That his own dreams were long dead did not matter here. He inhaled relieved when he saw recognition flicker into her eyes.   
"He- he wanted me to- to finish what I started, without looking back..." Corrin swallowed her own snot in an un-regal way and dried her eyes.   
"Then you need to do exactly that. What he wanted you to do." What had she started? He was rather curious now. But now was not the time.   
Little by little, he saw his words work, she was building her inner-fire up again from a smoking little coal, to something brighter. Time to go.  
As he got up to go however. She spoke up. "Wait- Shura." She stood up shaking worse then a reed in a storm. But her eyes were just a little more like they had been when they had first met in Windmire.   
"Thank you."

-*-

The last days before they would land in the Freeport of Kiado, their final destination and the port of call for the road towards Hoshido, Corrin seemed to be doing marginally better. She was eating more of the standard grub served on this ship then before, and all in all looked a little brighter out of her eyes.   
Kaze felt relieved, but also loathed giving proper credit to where it was due. If Shura had minded it he hadn't let anyone notice. The man was silent and thoughtful. A little too observant for Kaze's tastes. But he seemed to be bright enough not to challenge him. Perhaps he had been a little bit too obvious in making sure he knew he was watched. But Kaze felt no regrets. They knew next to nothing of this man. And what they did know, was not very promising. For one, he was a thief.  
Corrin opened up more the morning of the day they would arrive. Like waking from a dream, or rather, a bad nightmare.   
"Shura, would you join us?" She asked the thief. Kaze, flanking Corrin, watched him carefully.  
Shura complied and joined them. Corrin adverted her eyes a moment before steeling her nerves and facing the man head-on. "I believe you didn't deserve to die on those stockades." Pain flickered over her face as a brief silence fell. But she bullied on through it.  
"You let us go in Windmire. Naive or not, it tells me you have good in you. Even more so." Corrin was gaining confidence as she spoke.   
"You helped me on this voyage." She eyed the stern of the ship. "Will you help us?"

-*-

Her words shocked both him and the Hoshidan beside her. She knew nothing of him. Yet asked for his help. This girl was incredibly naive. He could envision how that sweet innocence would be ripped from her one day. 'Perhaps by your own hands' Shura shook his head, he did not like that voice.   
"Beg your pardon. But you know nothing of me. Yet still ask my help? Actually no, you do know something of me. That I tend to rob people like I tried to rob you two." He eyed her. She wasn't mocking him, even though he truly almost expected her to. It was easier to believe then her incredible naivety.  
"Yes." She did not seem shaken.  
Shura was dumbfounded.   
"I am a thief." He decided spelling it out for her would perhaps wake her up or make her doubt. "I killed innocent people for their belongings."  
"We all have things we are not proud of." Corrin did not seem to waver. "What is in the past is just that. In the past."  
He could barely believe his ears. Either this girl was incredibly stupid- or...  
"You've shown me what you are today, Shura." She held his gaze and refused to let go. "You helped me."  
"You have suffered loss too, haven't you?" She continued her attack on- on whatever reason he was defending himself with. Her naivety? Wasn't his life already hers? Yes it was but this girl is just inviting him over like that! Her companion had the better idea. Not to trust him. Who can trust a thief and a murderer? Who should? No one.   
His head spun as Corrin pinned him with her direct inquiry and accompanying gaze. It forced his painful memories to surface, and he didn't need to speak a word to confirm her question.   
"I see it in you Shura. How else would you be able to help me as you have?" Corrin ceased her inquiring gaze.   
"Lady Corrin-" Ah, there the Hoshidan came to his rescue. Yes, tell this girl not to be so naive as to trust a murdering thief. She could get herself killed.   
But one gaze from her shut him in his tracks.   
"I know, Kaze. But I trust him. I cannot explain it fully. But he chose to help me whilst he really did not need to. He let us go in Windmire. Let us judge a person for who he is, rather than who he used to be."

Shura felt his heart ache. Turning his thoughts inward as the Hoshidan and Corrin spoke, he took a look at himself.   
Saved from death, and given a chance on a new future. Slowly a smile formed on his lips. 

"I tried to assassinate your father, King Garon." He rose to his full length. "I carry a lust for vengeance in me I cannot erase. My past is filled with the blood of innocents." His eyes wandered. It was true, though most innocent blood he hadn't shed, that had been done by Nohrian hands..  
"If you will have me, despite all this. Then my life is yours to do with as you please." It had been long since he had last knelt willingly before a lord. 

"Shura" Corrin's voice held a glimmer of warmth.

"I want you to use me for whatever you need done." He rose up. "In whatever it is you started, and need to finish without looking back." He quoted her words. The disapproval was keen in the Hoshidan's eyes. But at least that reaction made sense. Corrin's rampant ignorance of who and what he is, did not.   
But even though he felt his fate to be utterly undeserved, it was given to him. Thrust into his arms. Serving her, a run-away Nohrian princess, would at least be interesting. "As long as you want me, I'll give you everything I can offer."  
And perhaps, he was just a little bit jealous of the strength of her determination. Nohr held nothing for him to go back to. Nothing but sadness, pain and darkness.   
If anything, the expression on her face was a whole lot better then it had been at the beginning of this journey. He pulled a wry grin.   
"So, what is it exactly we are doing right now?" He wondered and lent to the ships mast.   
"We are bound for Hoshido." Corrin explained.   
Land was sighted and passengers as well as crew rushed to the starboard side to see the looming forested hills over the horizon.   
"I will be watching you." Kaze spoke.   
"I am counting on it" Shura grinned.   
That Hoshidan was going to be fun. 

-*-

"Leo" A stern voice called from the rear of the audience chamber. He did not turn to regard the person.   
"I believe it is a better result than your advisors failed attempt to bring her into custody in Cheve. " He twisted a cruel smirk over his lips.   
"Hmmh" The old king gazed upon his son, ignoring his eldest. "Heh. HehehahahahaHAHA!" He stood. "Good- a job well done my son" The king carried a sickening smile as he regarded the knight in chains.   
Leo crossed his arms and raised his head. "I am glad to please you, father. He could be an instrumental key in capturing my traitorous sister. She cares dearly for him."   
"No-Hahaha no! This one dies NOW!" He rose his ancient blade. Dread oozed out of it, filling the room. Leo watched in silence as the elder knight writhed in pain as he was crushed between his own armor. Blood seeped from the cracks, then flesh, muscle and bone, until what remained behind on the stone tiles was unrecognizable. 

"What has gotten into you Leo!" Xander hissed in a threatening whisper. Leo could feel his anger burning brighter than ever before.   
"What is necessary to catch my traitorous sister. Xander. You should be able to see at least that, or has her betrayal blinded you this much?" He turned his back on his brother as Xander unleashed the full brunt of his anger in a murdering glare.   
"How could you."  
Leo pushed a bone-chilling grin over his lips. "I believe I should discuss your opinions with father soon, you smell like treason and collaboration, Xander."  
Leo could watch the cords of brotherhood snap- one by one, as Xander’s eyes grew from furious to distanced and cold.   
"What happened to you, Leo?"  
"You should be asking yourself that question, 'crown-prince'. On whose side are you really? " He pushed his brother.   
It worked. The man turned around and left without a word. 

-*-

The Freeport of Kiado was a busy one. Getting to do something else but sit around all day did Corrin well. She had their two steeds by their reigns and was headed to the markets with Kaze in tow. "You think they will bring up enough for what we need to reach Hoshido?"  
"They should yes." Kaze had lost his sour face now they were alone a moment. "Good, I cannot wait to get there" She grinned. "You must be thrilled to almost be home again Kaze"  
He smiled. "I am. I have missed it. What do you think of the daylight?" He held a cheeky grin.   
Corrin had been silently marveling the day-by-day lighter skies. But this- this was entirely vibrant blue! "It certainly is getting used to." She smiled. "But every bit as beautiful as you described it." She led the beasts on to a horse-seller.   
Fifteen minutes later they walked away with a bag full of Hoshidan money. Kaze only seemed too pleased to be rid of that horse. Corrin chuckled soft.   
"What will we need?"

About a hour and a half later, they had gone from one pack to two, and Kaze had retreated, leaving her with Shura, to go and change his clothes back to a standard ninja fare set. In the meanwhile Corrin turned to Shura. "You will need clothes too, and a weapon, Kaze told me the journey to Hoshido is not without its dangers."  
Shura nodded thoughtfully and grim. "We will be passing through Mokushu." Without further explanation.   
Corrin wondered. "We need to get you a bow. You seemed quite capable with that in Windmire." A small smile coming over her lips.   
"It is fine, I can make one from scraps really."  
"Oh no." Corrin spoke up. "You will get a bow" He held a small, brief smile.  
Then Kaze returned, looking distinctly different so much that Corrin felt weird. She missed his old garments. But that was silly, she shook her head and smiled. "Feels better, being back in Hoshidan clothes?"  
Kaze nodded. "Yes, lady Corrin, quite so."  
Corrin smiled. "Good, let’s get you both some arms with what coin we have left then. Shura will need a bow."  
Kaze nodded and led them through the busy market stands. Corrin found her eyes hurting with all the abundant light. Leading into a pulsing headache behind her eyes.   
When she had given her eyes some rest by hiding in the shade, Kaze and Shura came to find her with their new weapons strapped on. A bow and quiver filled with arrows and a knife for Shura. Kaze did not approve, but did not voice his disapproval either, Corrin noted.   
For himself he had a new set of blades that were circular. Corrin gazed at them with fascination. "Shurien?" She tried to pronounce the word.   
"Shuriken" Kaze repeated with a slight smile. "A ninja's chosen weapon. Though we are trained with many different weapons. I just happen to like these."  
He had both big and small ones. Odd shaped ones. Corrin decided she'd make him show her once.   
When at last, Kaze and Corrin had gotten their last supplies, Shura returned in clothing that was not as inconspicuous as the garb he had worn before. It had screamed 'I am either a runaway prisoner, crazy ' or 'I will murder you'.   
What he wore now were simple travel garments with only a heart-guard and leather pauldrons and gauntlets. He also had a long travel cape draped over his shoulders, and insisted on carrying their second pack.   
And with that, the new trio embarked on the second leg of their journey to Hoshido.

-*-

He disliked Shura. It didn't entirely make sense. But he did. The man was quiet and walked always some distance away, unless lady Corrin hailed him and conversed with him. He rarely initiated conversation himself. He also hunted as they travelled and near caught them their entire lunch and dinner by noon.   
He was sharp, and competent. He did absolutely nothing to give offence. And yet Kaze simply did not like him. He did not trust him. He shouldn't be here. Yet she had asked him to come.   
Why? Why did he feel so hostile towards him? Well, he was an admitted murderer and thief. But that hadn't bothered lady Corrin. He hadn't done anything inappropriate towards her, if only he had, it'd make this all so much easier.   
He was catching their dinner.   
"What is bothering you, Kaze?" Corrin asked him. How would he answer that? He groaned. "Nothing, my lady."  
He earned her glare. He had deserved that.  
What was this feeling? 

-*-

By the falling of the night Kaze knew. Sitting around the fire eating together in silence had allowed for the answer to finally come to him.   
Their old privacy was gone. They were three now, his fingers played with the knife Gunther had given him. He planned to give it to her, but from day one aboard the ship, to right now, they hadn't been alone. Shura had been keeping his distance, yes, but true privacy was something else.  
Lady Corrin wasn't bothered. Though he could see a cloud of sadness had come over her. Shura sat with them at their evening-meal on lady Corrin's request, so he couldn't ask for him to leave.  
The frustration pent up more then he'd usually allow himself. With closed eyes he stood. "I will survey our surroundings." And vanished, fleeing to the top of the trees to avoid his own emotions. 

-*-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my late replies, illness bound me to bed. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! 
> 
> Regarding original FEFates Class systems, I am taking some liberties. IMO, to be able to properly use a healing staff you need training, so Shura ain't got one, and got a dagger instead.   
> I love you all! Your kind words give me confidence to carry onwards through plots yet unseen and adventures filled with sass.


	11. Chapter 11

Corrin sighed inwardly. Kaze had been off ever since they had left the Freeport. At first she had been confused, but with that last conversation she realized.  
Shura looked up from seasoning their dinner with a knowing small grin. So he had figured it out as well. She sighed outwardly.  
"Kid's jealous." Shura spoke up.  
"He is no 'kid'" Corrin eyed him as she sat back, trying to figure out how to solve the issue.  
"Apologies m'am." Shura said with a light enough amount of amusement. She grumbled. "From what I am told we are going to be crossing into dangerous lands, right?" She sat back up.  
Shura gave a nod. His eyes clouded over with darkness. "Yes. Mokushu. A vicious nation that doesn't shy from padding its coffin's with the gold of travelers. Nor with taking their lives."  
Corrin felt herself swallow. "It sounds as if that experience is personal, Shura."  
"If I say it is, would you please not inquire further?" He asked without looking up. She'd have taken offence if it wasn't for the cramped pose he was in, his intense focus on his cooking utensils and his avoiding her gaze made her close her eyes. "Very well, tonight I won't."  
It earned her a grin that was slightly nervous in nature. "I am most grateful lady Corrin."  
Corrin pulled a smile, time to lighten the mood a bit and try to find a way around this situation. And on the latter problem, she was already having some ideas.  
"So what is for dinner?"

-*-

Sitting over her diary she was waiting for the ink to dry. Both Kaze and Shura were asleep as she had offered herself for the first watch. She wondered if either of them was actually sleeping.  
Truth be told. She figured there was no easy solution. People didn't just magically get along with one another. She had been foolish to hope. All she could think of was to alternate her time with one of them. Crude, and ultimately prosponing the actual issue. But she also realized - thanks to Leo's lessons - that she couldn't just fix everything. As much as she wanted to.  
Tomorrow they would cross into Mokushu. A land of dense humid forests and too much wild-life, if Shura was to be believed. A land of killers and thieves.  
Staring into the fire she pushed the worries of the days to come off her mind and wandered back into her memories.  
Back in the Northern Fortress, with Jacob and Felicia, with Gunther and her siblings. If only she could show these skies to Jacob. The amount of stars one could see here was awe-inspiring, compared to the few brief glimpses Nohr got as the sky there was permanently veiled in dark clouds.  
Forcing herself up she made her rounds around their campsite. Ganglari felt less heavy now, she noticed as she unsheathed the blade on the quiet-most possible way she knew. Lest she'd wake up Kaze with his damned good ears.  
Wait... maybe he had heard Shura's comment earlier this night. 'Kid's jealous'. It would explain a great deal on how he had been so preoccupied when he got back. Worriedly Corrin gazed to where Kaze slept, and silently snuck up on him. 

-*-

He could hear her trying to copy his walking technique. It was quite heart-warming. When a moment later she hung over him and saw his eyes open, she startled back with a skip. "Kaze, you are awake?" She hissed in a whisper. "I am sorry- did I wake you?"  
He'd have woken eleven times over if he had been asleep, Kaze thought, but kept that thought to himself. "No lady Corrin. I hadn't slept yet."  
Corrin looked rather comically baffled. "And else I would have woken when you unsheathed your blade." he added with a soft teasing voice. Slowly he sat up. "That woke us both."  
Corrin stared into the ground. "Ah- er, sorry about that" And sat down on her knees before him.  
"I just figured I've gotten stronger, Ganglari isn't half as heavy anymore."  
The Hoshidan found a smile in him for that. " That is good, your practice is paying off. " She grinned with a blush and pride in her eyes. But then seemed to recall something. Then consequently got an idea, and got up.  
He silently relished in how he could read her by just her eyes. Knowing she had gotten a plan, he got himself up and followed her. He felt bad, his jealousy - he now knew what it had been he felt - had gotten her worried.  
He found her scribbling in her diary, then he watched her take the page out and place it over Shura's bow.  
"We are on a well-armed walk."  
"Lady Corrin." Kaze felt concern rise. "We cannot simply leave him asleep on his own." He frowned.  
She realized he was right almost at the same time as he told her, but when she reached down to take the note back- Shura snatched it. "Go" The thief grinned. "We're not in Mokushu yet, this 'll be your last shot at some privacy, and I did not live this long for no reason. I can handle things here."

-*-

Corrin was still scolding herself. How could she have been so thoughtless? Just because she wanted... She looked to Kaze.  
She sighed deep. She could punish herself later, she tried to clear her mind, but Kaze proved too observant.  
"Lady Corrin" The Hoshidan spoke and stopped her legs from walking by laying his hand on her shoulder. Corrin found herself looking into his eyes. "Thank you for helping me realize that." She gazed off.  
"Of course. That is why I serve you, lady Corrin." The Hoshidan took her other shoulder and stood across of her.  
"To err is human. Do not be hard on yourself. Learn from it instead."  
Corrin met his eyes for a long while, then gazed down and nodded. "...you are right. I'll apologize to Shura in the morning, or when we get back." She steeled herself and gazed along the road. Then dead back at the Hoshidan. "Please, say you will continue to warn me should I ever make a mistake. Don't let what anyone else say influence you in this." She laid her hand on the Hoshidan's arm.  
"You have my word." Kaze bowed in a manner so solemn, Corrin felt relief come over her. "Thank you" She closed her eyes and inhaled deep, then forced the worry off her mind. Together, they walked through the woods under the stars. 

-*-

It was now or never. Silently he fetched the blade from his pocket and held it before her as they had stopped in a clearing. It was small and gleaming silver.  
"I haven't had the chance yet. But Gunther gave this to me right before the fighting broke loose. I believe he intended it for you."  
Her eyes dilated as she closed her hands around it. Then for a long time she remained silent. He had no words he could offer her. Nothing but empty platitudes- void and meaningless. He preferred silence.  
"Thank you once more, Kaze" She spoke quietly.  
He nodded slowly. 

Sitting together at the edge of the clearing, they watched the stars trail along the sky. As if bound by a spell, the moment did not seem to end. None spoke, as if not to break the moment.  
Emotions big and small chased through their heads. Jealousy, loss, worry and hope.  
Kaze, realized his bond with his new-found liege went far deeper than he had been willing to admit to himself. Had he been misleading himself for so long? Was it even real?  
When he gazed upon her, his heart assured him it was very real. 

-*-

Where Corrin had expected their journey to become tense once they had crossed into Mokushu, she had been plain wrong.  
"Fifteen." Kaze spoke up hushed.  
"Nope, still twenty-one." Shura casually grinned, bow at the ready.  
Corrin watched Kaze purposefully ignore the grinning thief. Agreed, somewhere she too took a delight in seeing Kaze being harried by sly comments from the oldest of the trio. Even with death probably present and lurking. It lighted the otherwise dreadful mood.  
The woods were dark and the road in an ill state of disrepair. Corrin yanked her boot out of the mud. "Don't look at me" She couldn't help but chuckle. "You two are the ones with the super-human senses."  
Kaze sighed and Corrin felt her grin spread.  
"Yep. And I hear twenty-one."  
"How many of them are clustered?" Kaze lanced him with a glare.  
"Three" Shura grinned.  
"Impossible. I hear only fift-"  
Kaze did not get to finish his sentence as a shuriken would have slit his neck if he hadn't dodged.  
Corrin drew Ganglari with practiced ease now and took Shura's back. The smartass was laughing. "I guess they finally tired of our banter."  
Corrin found herself smiling as she eyed the trees with Ganglari at the ready. "I don't know, I prefer your banter over the silence of these woods."  
"Left- three!" Kaze called and dropped down to cover as the thief raised his bow and loosed an arrow in a single breath. Dropping a Mokushujin down to the forest floor.  
"Kaze! Cover me please I want to speak with him." She could guess his expression, but the road through Mokushu was long. Perhaps she could reason with them.  
"Yeah- no!" Shura warned and raised his drawn bow on the man Corrin approached. "Whatever it is you just thought of pal, don't" He grinned. "This is a scout lady Corrin, the other twenty are still in the trees."  
Corrin frowned. "Keep it brief, I got it" And eyed Kaze as she approached him.  
"We only seek to pass through your lands." Corrin spoke to the downed Mokushujin who, despite having an arrow through a lung, did not seem to be in pain.  
"We mean you no harm." Corrin held Ganglari low and ready to counter anything with. Provided the Mokushujin wouldn't just vanish like all these ninja's seemed to be able to.

"Lord Kotaro's orders remain." The Mokushujin groaned on a wet breath. Corrin's brows knit in a frown. "Tell your lord that we mean him no harm."  
"Heh- do you honestly think that will change anything?"  
Corrin stepped back, clearly to Kaze's relief, and eyed Shura. "Let him go."  
"Bad idea." Shura replied, but obeyed. Corrin watched the man vanish, then the world shift sideways and heard a scream of agony, then blood.

-*-

For the first time Kaze had actually agreed on something with the thief. That this had been a historically 'bad idea'. The Mokushujin had lunged for her, but he had pushed her out of the way in time. In the exact same timeframe, Shura had shot one arrow clean and true through the Mokushujin's neck. Causing both lady Corrin and himself to be covered in blood so hot it steamed.  
Kaze helped his lady up as Shura pulled the body off of him. Corrin looked shaken, but not for long. Only the blood seemed to upset her. "Thank you Kaze, Shura." She spoke with eyes elsewhere. Nausea and disappointment.  
"I wonder why no one ever listens to others." She sighed soft as she took a rag from her belt-pouch and offered it to him. Then took one herself and began to clean the blood off herself with a queasy look.  
"They are rotten lady Corrin" Shura spoke as he kept guard. "Brain-washed by Kotaro." He nocked an arrow and aimed high, shooting down lunch, but not fetching it yet.  
"Is Kotaro their leader?" Corrin asked. Kaze had only limited intel on Mokushu, thus couldn't say he was or wasn't with any certainty. Tensions had been rising between the nation and Hoshido however. Had been for the last couple of years, since the fall of Kohga.  
"Yes. Son of a bitch." Shura stood in thought a moment.  
"We need to press on, lest they get the chance to ambush us this early in our voyage." Kaze noted. Shura knew more about Mokushu then he had let on, he suspected. Because that had sounded very personal.

-*-

Shura knew it was a question of when, not if, a Mokushujin ambush would strike. He also knew it was a question of when, and not if, they would make him talk about it. He shook his head, there are other moments to be in your head, and nocked an arrow, loosing it at a moving shadow in the trees. A gasp told him he had struck true.  
The Mokushujin had been stuck on them like damned ticks since they found that scout. Stalking and striking in a hit and run style he knew so well. Most of the time he and the Hoshidan managed to keep them off Corrin, yet that said, he was surprised with how she handled herself in the whole ordeal. It was ongoing for hours now, and she hadn't whined or cried like he kind of expected her to. Nohrian spoiled noble and all. She stuck to either his or Kaze's back depending on who was running interference and sneaking upon them damned Mokushujin, creepy blade at the ready.  
"Ahead!" Corrin yelled and brought the blade up into a blocking stance. She knew by now she wasn't fast enough to catch them head on. This time the Hoshidan had beaten him to striking first. Shooting off his knife from the tree line he was in. Corrin charged onwards ahead as Shura nocked an arrow and shot it alongside her into the Mokushujin's arm. Her blade swung down to crush bone on the slowed foe.  
"How many is that?" She asked as she pulled her arm over her forehead to wipe off the sweat.  
"Seventh. Still nine in the trees."Kaze came down.  
Corrin looked to him in disbelief. "How is it they can keep coming like that?-" She gazed at the body as Kaze pulled his knife out.  
"And how will we lose them?" Corrin eyed the man. Tiredness in her eyes. Now it fell to the Hoshidan to tell her. 'We don't'  
"We can't." He held her gaze. "They know these woods, this is their home." Kaze closed his eyes.  
"If we go in there to kill them, they will draw us out, surround us and fill us with holes in all the wrong places." Shura decided to help out in being the bearer of bad news. No rest for the weary.  
"This is their tactic lady Corrin. They keep comin'. They will tire us out. It's a very old page in their book on highway robbery."  
Corrin looked worried. "Then our only answer can be to push onward. Through night and day and try to out-run them."  
"Not gonna work." Shura spoke, arms crossed. "They got places to resupply and fresh men every day-journey. They have been doing this for almost a century lady Corrin."  
Shura placed his hand by his chin in thought.  
"The best we can hope for is to carry on until we are through Mokushu entirely. We'd be looking at about ten to eleven days depending on our pace. We'd need to speed up."  
Corrin looked shocked. "Ten to eleven DAYS?!"  
Shura threw a look to Kaze. "Something tells me you had training for this kinda thing. No?"  
Kaze nodded determined. "I have."  
"Well, ya got two people who can keep going. I've survived over a week being hunted in 'n out of the sewers in Windmire not that long ago. We can carry you should the need arise."  
Corrin looked in-between the two of them with a fluster on her cheeks and dismay in her heart.  
"Will it kill any of us?" She took a deep breath.  
"No." Kaze replied.  
"Probably not" Shura added.  
"And should we travel 11 days without rest. Will we be in a safe enough place to rest?" She looked between the two of them.  
"We will arrive in Izumo." Kaze explained, but Shura cut him short.  
"Yes. No harm can come to us there."  
"Then. We have no other option." Corrin nodded. "I will not turn back now. " She gazed to the road they had walked "Not after having come so far." Determination was building in her, her stance, her voice. It got Shura to grin.  
She was definitely no spoiled princess. 

-*-  
The second night in, Corrin was biting her teeth. Staying up had been her mission in life as a child. To avoid her governesses and read all night with that spell Leo got her, hidden under the covers of her bed.  
Or to sneak out with-... with.. She couldn't remember. But she snuck out a lot. Even with Xander once! Though that wasn't as much as sneaking out rather than hiding herself under his cape as she sat behind him on his charger. He'd take her up the mountain to hope and see the stars through the angry Nohrian clouds.  
But now, well, she got her wish. She was up allll night. But was sorely wishing she had a bed to sleep in. The road was long and most banter had died off. The tension was sharp enough to cut stone. Yet at the same time her eyes wished to close. Even in the face of death.  
A yell from Shura was all she needed to jumpstart, adrenaline pumping into her body as she drew her heavy Ganglari and desperately tried to see in this dense dark forest.  
In a blink, she saw a shimmer approach her. With all strength left in her she tried to raise Ganglari to block it. But all she managed was to nick it off course. With a strong pull from behind she was dropped into the mud of the road. Within an inch she saw a second blade sheer past her. 

Corrin desperately tried to get up to help, but no single muscle would obey her command.  
'Pitiful' She bared her teeth as she forced her body to cooperate and wield Ganglari. 'How pitiful you are-' She screamed and forced herself into a running charge onto an archer. 'To be so weak!' She heard the words almost as if someone else spoke them. 'So alone!'  
Tears formed in the corners of her eyes and washed down her mud-stained cheeks. Those words inspired fear into her. The one who had spoken those words to her had been no one else then her own father. Sometime long ago. In a rain-streaked alleyway she now somehow recalled. He was so much taller...  
'Pitiful Child' She recalled his face, that grin. Why had she never remembered this before?  
An insurmountable sadness filled her as his massive hands lifted her off the blood-stained cobbled streets. Sharp as a whip the sensation that she did _not_ want to go with him hit her in the face. Panic washed over her as she struggled against those big hands.  
"No- no PAPA!! PAPAAAA!" Her incredibly high-pitched voice screamed into the rainy twilight.  
Laughter, deep rumbling laughter. Her world turned around as he showed her a lifeless corpse of a man dressed in beautiful white armor. Stained in red. Motionless.  
"Behold your father, Child! See him for the last time. For you will forget he ever embraced you."  
Panic and sadness coalesced into the most heartbroken scream Corrin could remember to have ever witnessed. Then everything went white and she found herself, now standing, on a road in Mokushu.

Out there, fighting to protect her, were Kaze and Shura. She no longer was alone. As rationale returned to her she stuffed away her memories to deal with later and inhaled deep, pushing herself back into the fray with strength she thought she had lost.  
She was no longer pitiful. She was strong, strong with Kaze and Shura's aid. Whirling Ganglari around she shoved a Mokushujin off from Kaze's side. Ganglari drew onto her deep for that one. But she shored up herself. She would stand with them. No matter how much Ganglari would ask of her to realize that!

But the end of a fight here, in Mokushu, did not mean relief. Hours passed by in which she forced herself on. Deep into the night she pulled out every trick she knew to keep herself going. One of which was not to think of how many more days it would take to finally reach Izumo.  
Step by step. Minute by minute, breath by breath, Corrin pushed herself on.  
By the time the next fight erupted, lifting Ganglari was even harder. But when she saw the thief rapidly getting overwhelmed, she drew up every last bit of energy left in her.

"Shura!" Corrin's heart pumped as she ran towards the in battle-embroiled thief. Having only a moment to decide, she cleaved down Ganglari on top of a Mokushujin attacking the black and white haired male.  
Eyes closed, she felt the blade eat armor, muscle and bone. The blade drew far more energy out of her then she was used to these days. Panting, she stood over the body of a male so young he could be Elise's twin brother, stooped in blood with a heart that gave up before her eyes.  
Dread slithered into her like a snake creeping into her veins. Only when Kaze took her by her arm and guided her on did the moment cease to be. This was day three of their hellish run through Mokushu. Corrin honestly felt worse then she had been in the dungeons under castle Krakenburg. Her mind was sluggish and refusing to operate most of the time, causing her to be largely ineffective in battle. And 'battle' was frequent. Every few hours new men attacked them. Night or day, it did not matter. The Mokushujin came. She was thankful for Kaze and Shura. Her two reasons she yet lived. Them, and her blade. Ganglari seemed to operate on its own at times. But perhaps she was dreaming as well. It was hard for her to separate dream from reality in her constant half-awoken state. At the deep hours of the night, the blade seemed to be digging needles in under her skin as she held it, stuffing tubes up her veins carrying cold, gelid fluids. Voices. Dreams of something dark- moving beneath. Yet never clear enough for her to remember when she was awakening.

-*-  
She almost dropped as a stone when Kaze urged her along. They were being pursued.  
"Lady Corrin!" Kaze turned around and felt his heart sink. He was quite alright still, as was Shura. But lady Corrin had a pale pallor that was nearing the definition of 'grey' and had gaunted cheeks and black bags under her eyes. She was barely conscious most of the time, and could suddenly fight like she was possessed when danger came nearby.  
But she hadn't collapsed like this before. Kaze rushed to lift her up, but then eyed the fallen blade.  
"Leave it I got it!" Shura spoke as he vaulted from tree to tree, picking off their pursuers. He picked Ganglari up in a single pass as Kaze took Corrin on his back. She weighed next to nothing. Worry rang its bells deep in his mind and resonated in his heart. With a fresh intake of breath be pushed himself into a running pace. Followed closely by Shura covering their rear. 

-*-

"I tell you this blade is cursed" Shura spoke weary. The Hoshidan had lady Corrin on his back. She was out cold. "How would you know?" Kaze asked with part hostility but a larger part of worry.  
"I feel it. I've stolen plenty of things in my life. I know when stuff is cursed or magical or otherwise unusual." He tracked on ahead. "I honestly don't think lady Corrin's pale pallor is just from her lack of sleep."  
That inspired worry in the Hoshidan's face. "When we get to Izumo, I will ask its ruler to take a look at the blade, with lady Corrin's permission." Kaze spoke. "Movement in the trees."  
"No shit. You only see that now?"  
The foul look from the Hoshidan fuelled Shura's grin. "Getting sloppy aren't we? Let them track us. When they strike we will be ready."  
Kaze closed his eyes and re-adjusted his hold over his lady. Shura could not deny he was worried. 

-*-

"Incoming!" Kaze alerted the thief behind him and barely managed to deflect two incoming shuriken. The sound of arrows being loosed blotted out his hearing.  
"Is it me or did they save the best guys until the last?" The thief spoke as he guarded Kaze's hind, and their ill-looking passenger by blocking an arrow with his leather hand guard. Only the garment was now so worn from all the fighting- the arrowhead bit into his flesh, making him wince.  
"It is a valid assumption." The Hoshidan spoke as he dropped a Mokushujin from his tree. "But not one born of tactics rather than out of necessity."  
"Heh, how'd you figure?" Shura shot his fifth out of his hiding-spot as he led the Hoshidan on.  
"It is not economical. You send in your strongest and weakest at the same time and overwhelm the enemy. It would be illogical for them to choose to waste so much manpower."  
"How quaint, we got an aspiring highway robbery." Shura answered with a grin, earning a glare from his Hoshidan counter-part.  
It delighted Shura to no end how easily this man was to tease. "We all got many hidden talents. I bet Lady Corrin'd be excited for you"  
Kaze frowned. "I do not, and never have intended to be drawn into your former occupancy." He spoke icily.  
"Shame, you'd make a fine highwaymen!" Shura chuckled aloud. Weary as he was this did him well.  
-*-

Four days later, even the wit was drawn out of them. Exhaustion loomed. Corrin hadn't moved and was looking worse by the day. Dreaming and sweating. Sometimes so much she was ice-cold.  
"Shura." Kaze held her hand as he inspected her and looked worried. The thief turned to the ninja. "Don't. Don't spook yourself worse then you already are. There is nothing we can do right now." His eyes had lost the mischief they had held days ago. Worry had taken its place.  
The thief bore both their packs. His legs felt like they were made of stone, and the clay-like road made their trek only worse.  
"All we can do is get our asses to Izumo. There healers can tend to her."  
"This does not look like mere exhaustion." Kaze spoke. "She ails and sweats as if a fever has come upon her."  
Shura paused and placed his hand over Corrin's forehead. "Definitely feverish." He carefully drew her eyes open with his thumb. "And she is too pale. Give me your water-bottle."  
Kaze abided and handed it to the thief, who made Corrin drink with a surprisingly gentle hand. "We'd best hurry. If what I think is true, even if I go gather medicinal herbs, they won't do shit."  
"Shura, speak plain with me, what do you suspect?" Kaze re-affirmed his grip on her. He did not like the look on the thief. As much as he hadn't liked him when they had started on this leg of the journey, he had come to trust his judgment. No matter how insufferable he could be, his dedication to Corrin had been proven during their voyage through Mokushu. He had suspected him to run off. To satisfy a grudge Kaze was by now pretty certain he carried against Mokushu. But he hadn't. Instead he had been at his back, covering Corrin's passed out self from any harm for the last days and nights.  
That. Kaze decided. He should accept. 

"I suspect that damned blade of her. It sings ugly, if you get what I mean."  
Kaze felt dread pool in his guts. He himself had never been exposed to what Orochi called her specialty, curses. But he knew enough to know this indeed warranted less hesitation and a stronger pace towards the end of this hellish journey. 

Another day later, they only felt worse.  
When the thief had stumbled over the shambling remains of a corpse months old, Kaze reached out his hand to help him up. The thief took it without mockery. Their tired bodies and minds had eliminated any vices or anger, jealousy or other emotions bare of survival. And that in itself, Kaze felt, had formed some sort of bond between the two. The friction between the two he knew wasn't just gone, but it had become less important these last days as they made their journey towards Izumo. They both had the same goals. Of that, Kaze was sure.

So when a day journey from their destination, Kaze spotted a distant smoke-signal, back into the heart of Mokushu, he forced himself to do exactly as that smoke signal asked. 'Do not approach. The enemy is here in overwhelming numbers.' No matter how it hurt.  
Because he knew that signal could only have originated from one of his fellow ninja. Perhaps even his brother.  
But Lady Corrin could not afford to wait another day, nor another hour... . 

-*-

She was in-between waking and slumber most of the time. Something was holding her down, like a millstone that had been tied around her neck forcing her under and away from consciousness. She fought it. She'd catch short glimpses of Kaze and Shura if she did. Hear the woods, fighting, talking. Her throat was dry, and she was cold, wet of sweat and shaking. She felt as if someone had taken a filet-knife to her skin and gutted her. Often her fights did not last long, being unconscious was simply easier. It hurt less. There she dreamed of faces she had known her whole life, and faces of strangers. She dreamed of home, and of a world where the sky was the earth and the earth was the sky and a sickening oily cloud blotting out the sky.

-*-

Hanging off the thief's arm, Kaze had to admit he was at his limit. Shura had been supporting him for the last hours. By miracle they hadn't been attacked yet. They had crossed the thickest parts of the forest already, and should by all means be close to the entrance to the state of Izumo.  
It's walls they had already seen. Ornamented with statues and fancy tiling. But the gate had been hidden cleverly. Climbing the wall and taking the risk to be shot by the Izumo was one risk Kaze wasn't willing to take. Not with lady Corrin's health being as bad as it was. She was stone cold and breathing with difficulty.  
"Look!" Shura hissed and pointed. Movement in the trees. "Damn-" The man regarded Kaze and then looked back up. Of the trio, Shura was looking the best right now. "Stay with me" He strung up his bow and checked on his quiver. "Shit-" he held up two arrows. "This is bad."  
Kaze frowned. "I will try to kill one of their archers."  
"You barely got strength to stay upright. Keep your ass around me. We are not getting beat two steps from the finish line."  
Kaze grumbled, but admitted to himself he hadn't the strength left. All he wanted was to sleep.  
"You have only two arrows" He stubbornly spoke instead.  
"Yep, and a knife. Let them come down here." The thief grinned and drew his bow.  
For the first time Kaze could do nothing but watch as the thief loosed his arrows and safeguarded the three of them from all incoming projectiles with only his knife and himself.  
Kaze watched shuriken bite down into his torso and saw him sink his knife into the flesh of one of the many Mokushujin. But they would not stop coming. Far more than usual- the Mokushujin flocked onto them.  
"Looks like they followed your advice, Kaze" Shura panted hard as he landed a kick into an archers stomach. "Told you ya'd make a good highway robber."  
The frustration he felt over the thief bringing this up again did not live long. They were being overwhelmed. Worry set in. "Let's move as we fight! This way" Kaze deflected an incoming arrow and felt a second graze his shoulder.  
Shura was shot in his thigh and floored. "Ah- DAMN-" He let out a stream of curses, but looked up with surprise as Kaze pulled him on his feet. "We _need_ to run!" Kaze led him by his arm as the thief forced weight on his leg and set off into a run, then took Corrin's passed out body and took her into his arms. Rather his own back stuffed with arrows then hers.  
Pain blossomed between his shoulder blades when by miracle they managed to curb the corner in the path before them. The whistling of arrows and Shuriken around their ears. Roughly, Shura pushed aside a Mokushujin and whacked another over the head with his bow.  
"Look!" Kaze pointed upwards. "The gate! We must press on"  
The beautiful ornamented building was hidden amongst the tall trees. It was their promise to safety and the two set into running, blocking out the pain and everything else. 

Only then a volley of arrows filled the sky, and their ears. "Don't look!" Shura hissed and ran on, blood running down from his lips. "If that is for us there is nothing' we can do about it no more." He panted deep. 

"Charge!" A bright voice echoed through the woods and the ground quaked with horses in full canter. "Secure the sacred borders of Izumo!" Battle cries filled their ears and Kaze looked up. Seeing the beautiful sight of Izumo cavalry and infantry making a full frontal charge. Both horse and men parted to let the three of them through and set on to drive off the Mokushujin.  
"Draw! Release!" A corporal screamed and a second volley of arrows took flight. The archers, dressed in classic and impressive Izumo traditional armor. Red lacquered armor with black and gold off-sets, paired with brilliant white battle robes. The Yumi were as tall as the soldier wielding them, each unique and tailored to its owner.  
The archers parted before them and the corporal approached with a most kind and proud expression.

"We welcome you to Izumo."

-*-

"Tsk, poor souls. Send them here at once. I rarely get visitors as it is." Dressed in an ornately decorated white robe the rather beautiful male spoke to his soldier. "And no delays, tut tut." He shoo'ed him off.  
"You rarely get visitors?" The Hoshidan prince asked with a flat expression. "Then what am I to you, entertainment?" He frowned.  
"Why of course prince Takumi~" Izana grinned. "After all you are a very knowledgeable and interesting person to have around. Who could not be amused by that?~"  
Takumi sighed. "Right. You had an incursion from Mokushu at your borders?"  
"Owh~ nothing quite as serious as that." Izana waved his hand. "Just some weary travelers yearning for Izumo's generous hospitality~"  
Takumi looked up wondered. "Not many travelers brave the route through Mokushu these days." The young lord rose.  
"Well~" Izana grinned. "My corporal assures me they are not your average travelers~ So imagine the height of my curiosity~!  
Not to mention the poor things are hurt. So I do hope you will excuse me lord Takumi~" Izana's permanent grin remained. "I will see to these myself you see~"  
"Oh, so you do more than just prophesize?" Takumi spoke quite genuinely surprised.  
"Now." Izana pouted. "That isn't a very nice thing to say, of course I do more than my prophesying work! This beauty needs a lot of time to stay in shape you know~?" Izana stroked his white long hair.  
Takumi's amazement transformed into his usual expression. "Right. Winner of best hair three times surely takes a big amount of commitment." He sighed.  
"FOUR, times. Mind you" Izana corrected with a sly grin. "And yes, it does~" he exited the main tea-room. 

-*-

A wrinkle formed on his brow. "When I tell you to sit down and let me worry over her, I mean it. You almost pass as a hedgehog with the number of arrows that were lodged on your back." He shook his head. "Rest." Izana pulled a grin over his lips. "I promise to take extra special care of her~"  
Kaze never ceased getting the creeps from Izumo's ruler. The man was as un-regal as one dared imagine, and then a little more. Yet he was utmost hospitable to them, he was even receiving them personally.  
"I know it goes against your code to abandon your charge~ But you can be assured, no harm will come to her." Izana's face turned darker and serious after that, as he gazed to Corrin. "You did well in bringing her here. Her illness is no natural one." He pushed his smile back and turned back to face him.  
"You are all guests in my home.~" He turned away and towards Corrin. "Have her brought to my meditation room and have two nurses, female, wash her and help her into clean clothes at once" He clapped his hands together with a smile.  
"As for you two, I know you are awake" He pointed to Shura. "Obey your healers, and feel free to ask for anything you need." Izana grinned with a warmth to his eyes. "Owh, I should probably also mention lord Takumi is visiting Izumo on a diplomatic mission. I will inform him of your presence for you~"  
"Thank you, Lord Izana" Kaze managed to force the air through his lips. His whole body felt of stone, and so did his heart. Both with worry for Corrin, and for what he had seen at Mokushu's heart. "I would very much wish to see him"  
"That can be arranged" Izana smiled. "Rest well~"

-*-

Izana sat and sighed with a particularly troubled face. It was evening already and none of his usual skills had roused the poor young woman. His actual, serious and worried face was one he carefully guarded and kept from prying eyes.  
These did not occur often, events that caused him to wield this face again. Not anymore at least. Something held this girl in its grip. The few times she had opened her eyes she had gazed to him with a quiet, gut-wrenching panic, as if she was locked up inside her own body. All the more, Izana wasn't used to his spells not working. His blood was special, belonging to the ancient dragons. It made his skills far more potent than anyone else on the whole eastern half of the continent. Yet it had made no difference in the poor girl's fate.  
Around four in the morning, knocks made him take up his smile. A priest in his service held a clothed item.  
"Lord Izana. One of the travelers, urged us to bring this to you. He feels it may be connected to the woman's condition."  
The moment Izana took it he knew. The two were linked and this magic was strong and ancient. A deep and hidden evil he knew next to nothing about. Only in his dreams had he seen something like it. Careful, the Izumo lord unwrapped the sheathed Ganglari. It pulsed with foul energy so strong he nearly dropped it.  
After re-fixing his protective magical barriers on himself he took a look at the blade. Nohrian make and almost as ancient as the magic that rested on it. And on the girl in the futon in this room.  
His grin had left him as he worked to peel the magic off the blade like one peeled skins of an onion. Layer by layer. But the blade fought back. Almost as if it was aware. Grimly, Izana looked from the blade to the girl. 

-*-

Birds. She heard birds for the first time in days. As if waking from a deep slumber, she gradually became aware of more and more. Running water. The sweet spices on the wind. The sound of glass wind chimes. Ceremonial singing and music in the distance. A soft bed.  
"Mhh..." She forced her eyes open, light greeted her. Low, red tinted evening colors. Panting?  
Drowsily, Corrin forced herself to sit up and see her surroundings. But her body wasn't as keen on moving as she was. Only her head worked. It was evening. And they were no longer running. Was this... was this Izumo? But then where were Kaze and Shura? She looked to her other side, and found a figure draped in ornate white robes, looking exhausted and smiling brightly.  
"Good morning~"  
"Yah!" Corrin jolted, and then felt every muscle in her body hurt like a horse had fallen on her.  
The male smiled slow, and looked sweated. "No need to be scared" His long white hair was tangled and messed up. "I am Izana~ Who do I have the pleasure to have healed?" He grinned.  
Saying she was surprised was an understatement. She was disoriented and utterly confused. "Ah-.. uh- I am Corrin." Her head felt like it had been wrung through a clothes wringer. "You... healed me?" She regarded Izana.  
"Sort of- the physical bits were done by our healers, but my you had quite a strong curse on you." He chuckled. "It left me all tuckered out." A pout showed up. "And I still couldn't manage to remove it, only to ease it down." He sighed. "But you are awake and that is what counts!" He grinned bright.  
"I was... cursed?" Corrin wondered. "How?" And frowned worried.  
"Your blade." Izana pointed to where the Ganglari lay.  
To Corrin, a whole lot of things now started to make sense.

-*-

"Kaze!" Takumi looked shocked as the Hoshidan bowed before him. More bandages then skin. "We thought you gone, captured by Nohr and executed-" The disbelief and relief signed the royal prince's face. "Oh Mother will be so relieved" He grinned.  
"Lord Takumi, I am relieved to find you well." Kaze gazed down. Best not tell him of Corrin yet. Not whilst she was still with the healers and Lord Izana. But something else was burning on his chest. He debated on whether to ask or not.  
"And I will be relieved further when I manage to see Queen Himiko again." He looked up, but found Takumi realize something. His face went from happy to worried in an instant. Answer enough of who that smoke signal he had seen earlier had belonged to. Still, he had to be certain.  
"May I ask a frank question milord?"  
"... Yes, of course." Takumi sighed.  
"Did you come here with more than your retainers?" He gazed to Takumi and Oboro who were chatting in a corner of the main hall.  
"..." Takumi sighed again. "Yes." When he met Kaze's eyes the look was severe. "I brought Kagero and Saizo with me, on Ryoma's orders to pacify tensions with Mokushu."  
Kaze felt his heart ice over. Yet he forced himself to continue on and finally report his sightings. When he finished, Takumi looked deeply concerned and a long silence fell.  
"Thank you for informing me. Kaze. It could not have been easy. You were escorting someone to Izumo?"  
Word got around fast, best not to upset lord Takumi. Though he did decide to not reveal her until he spoke with the Queen."Yes. Although the true intent is to escort her to Shirasagi."  
"I see. And you do this for any particular reason?" Takumi asked. Kaze nodded. "All will be made clear in Shirasagi lord Takumi. I must report to the queen first."  
Takumi sighed, but so was protocol. Kaze served her before the rest of the royal family. "Very well. She lies ill I am told."  
"Yes. The lord of Izumo is graciously tending to her as we speak my lord." Takumi nodded. "Go and rest. I know it is not what you want to hear right now with your brother in trouble but rushing in in the state you are right now is akin to suicide. I will find another solution"  
Kaze bit his lip. He honestly wished to rush to his brothers aid. But he had a duty to complete. Lady Corrin's orders. With a conflicted heart, he obeyed lord Takumi's words and got himself back to the sickbay.  
Still no word on Corrin.

-*-

"But Lord Takumi!" The Hoshidan spoke up, stress and worry had drawn his face in a tight frown. He hadn't been sleeping, Shura knew.  
"I have spoken with Lord Izana's personal garde. The chance of survival is almost none, Kaze. We just got you back. I cannot in good conscience let you go back there and suffer the same fate of your brother. Besides, you have a mission of your own to complete."  
The two were so embroiled in their conversation they had never noticed a fourth enter the room. Shura grinned to her, she looked so much better already. She gave him a smile in return, but worry played along it's edges as she listened in. Quietly Shura moved to her side.  
"Kaze saw a smoke signal yesterday. It belonged to his brother." He spoke on a whisper, leaning over her to remain quiet.  
Shocked Corrin looked up to him. "His brother is in Mokushu?" More a conclusion then a question. Quietly she gazed to Kaze. "And needing help..." Her delicate hands formed fists.  
"And he couldn't go because-" "Don't." Shura spoke quietly. "You were three steps from death." He crossed his arms and lend against the wall, watching Kaze and the Hoshidan prince speak.  
"I was that severe?" Corrin spoke quietly.  
"Yeah. We couldn't afford to wait even an hour. And before you start thinking it is your own fault somehow." Shura gazed to her without turning. "It is that blade you carry."  
Corrin nodded and looked down. "Ganglari." She inhaled deep. "I should have known. It was a present from my father." She frowned.  
"Hence. We are blaming his ass and not yours. Respectfully." Shura frowned as he reached mid-sentence at his own language. "Sorry."  
Corrin chuckled soft.  
It was enough to make Kaze notice her. 

"Lady Corrin!" Worry reflected so clearly in his eyes she felt her heart sing. "Don't worry, I am alright now. For now." She slowly walked towards Kaze. He did not seem to take her at her word and looked her over until he could find nothing. "The curse?"  
"Eased, but not broken" She held his gaze. "Lord Izana said he had further advice for us after he has rested. How are you?"  
"We are fine lady Corrin" Kaze looked up to Shura, who still leaned to the wall. "All patched up" The thief smiled.  
"Truly? I have brought you into so much danger." Corrin's expression became troubled.  
"Worry not." Kaze found himself smiling briefly. Corrin echoed it. "If I may" Kaze spoke and turned to the fourth one in the room. "Lady Corrin. This is Prince Takumi. Second in line to the throne of Hoshido."  
Corrin's eyes dilated. A Hoshidan prince. Here?  
Manners trained into her took over and she curtsied before the male. "I am pleased to meet you prince Takumi." She smiled. For all their hardships, this was their first sign they were nearing their destination where answers waited.  
The prince looked mildly surprised and gave a regarding nod such as protocol prescribed to be given in response to a proper greeting by common folk. "Pleased to meet you lady Corrin. I understand Kaze is escorting you to my mother, the Queen of Hoshido in Shirasagi?"  
"Yes." She had to swallow. It all felt so close now. Shirasagi, the capitol of Hoshido. And she was face to face meeting the prince. As expected he did not know of her status in Nohr. Her existence had always been kept a precious secret. "I am excited to see Hoshido, and it's capitol." She spoke up. "Kaze spoke of trees Shirasagi is famous for, flowering in pink."  
Takumi closed his eyes. "Unfortunately the sakura season has passed already, but Shirasagi welcomes you." He held a serene face. "Kaze" Takumi turned to the Hoshidan. "I suggest you accompany us in travelling back to Shirasagi."  
Corrin watched Kaze's expression grow difficult. Corrin felt it in her to speak up. "Excuse me. But I overheard. I believe we should come to the aid of your brother." She gazed to Kaze, then back to the prince. "My illness caused you to need to ignore it. But I am safe here in Izumo." She felt a stab of regret as she feared taking up Ganglari again. The blade was cursed after all. "I am sure this is in your interest as well, prince Takumi." Her fiery red eyes met his gaze. Kaze looked at her with an equal amount of amazement and shock.  
"Shura." She turned to the thief. "Would you help?"  
The thief grinned. "'Course. We've been hounded by the sons o bitches in that forest for long enough. Time for the hunted to become the hunter." He nursed his blade's edge.  
Corrin gazed back. "I would come. But I know I am in no shape to." She looked down pained. "And without my blade, I will be nothing but dead weight." She held Kaze's gaze. Who in turn turned his gaze to Takumi.  
The prince sighed and held his head. "I very much would like to see them to safety... but the risks are grave. My mother will not forgive me if you are lost as well." He frowned.  
"Oboro! Hinata!" The two retainers arrived. "Gear up. We are going to fetch Saizo and Kagero."  
Corrin smiled. "Thank you!" The prince gazed at her with a troubled look. "Right. You are welcome" He sounded unsure. But Kaze seemed anything but unsure. Gratitude flowed in his eyes. "You will be safe here."  
Corrin smiled. "I know. You just make sure you get back safely as well." She laid her hand on his upper arm.  
"I promise." Kaze solemnly swore.  
Corrin turned to Shura. "The same goes for you, Shura." The older thief just grinned. "Just sit tight amidst all this luxury. This is what I am good at."  
Corrin felt a smile come over her lips. "I'd have come along if I could."  
"I know." Shura tucked his cape right, but then Corrin's hands helped him with that. "And no bickering." She grinned with a tease. 

Alone, she watched them leave through a gate she did not recall ever seeing before. 

-*-

As the evening fell, Corrin tried very hard not to worry. She wasn't slowing them down this time.  
"We are a strictly neutral country, else I'd have sent men to accompany them" Izana sulked on a childish pout. "It is alright lord Izana" Corrin nursed her cup of tea. "They are strong."  
Izana grinned. "I know~ Why don't I predict their fortune? They are all going to be fine!" He beckoned with his hands. She had gotten used to his strange happy demeanor remarkably fast and fell into a chuckle.  
"That is very reassuring lord Izana" She smiled warm and Izana grinned. "I know! I do this for a living you know~" He stroked his silk hair.  
"In all seriousness though~" he was still grinning. "You need to go and see the sage of Notre Sagesse. The only man there is who is better at what I do then my beautiful self. He can end this curse that rests on you and your blade. Or, well, you could always just get another blade here~" He mused.  
Corrin sighed soft. "Does it sound weird when I think Ganglari is.. conscious somehow?" She looked up.  
"Noo, not at all" Izana sipped his tea. "The blade is ancient. Such things happen~"  
Corrin sighed. "I cannot bring myself to leave it here, or get rid of it. Despite what it did to me." Troubled, she ran her finger across the grain of the beautiful wooden table.  
"Hmm- I see. Well, then you take it along~"  
Corrin looked up with disbelief.  
"People often think far too long and hard on things. You don't want to leave it behind, fine, take it with you then." Izana shrugged.  
"But-" Corrin looked up confused.  
Izana grinned. "This- is your gut speaking, Corrin. Your intuition~" His grin deepened into something else. "Who knows destiny still has something in store for this blade?"  
Corrin felt those words carve into her. But when she looked up to Izana again, he simply held his happy light smile again. "Best to do as the prophet says you know~"  
She wondered. She could just keep the blade wrapped and sealed, getting a new one shouldn't be too hard. With that, her heart settled on the issue.  
"So~ What do you think of Izumo~?"

Corrin had spent a whole evening chatting with Izana and his other guests. He had even taken them all on a collective tour of the main temple complex. Despite her worry over Kaze and Shura, she had actually quite enjoyed getting to see Izumo. It was peaceful and tranquil. Blessed with immaculate lakes and ancient trees. And more light then Corrin had seen before.  
When the morning arrived she was kept busy with trying Izumo specialty foods and shown the markets by Izana personally. In retrospect now, she realized he had gone through such lengths to keep her from worrying over her companions. It gave her an even deeper respect for the Izumo head of state.  
The evening a day after the group had left on their rescue mission, Corrin was sitting in the garden, new blade over her thighs, forcing herself not to worry and focusing on making herself trust on their abilities. Carefully she rose and tested her sword arm by drawing a lean, double-bladed curved blade she had procured in the Izumo capitol. It slid out of its sheathe like butter, and felt light as a feather.  
The second day's evening bore the news Corrin had so been waiting for. The Izumo military was readying a charge to safeguard incoming travelers.  
Wearing a new Izumo-styled vest over her standard old blouse, and fitted with two blades on her hip she stood with the other guards to welcome the rescue party back. Ganglari lay sealed against her hip, with a seal written by no one else the lord of Izumo himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a difficult chapter to get right. I had to rewrite parts several times. Next chapter is on to Hoshido!  
> I hope you liked reading it as much as I did writing it, thank you all for the nice comments you leave and the kind words you give me! It is a joy to hear from you!


	12. Chapter 12

The journey inland was hard. But if anything lady Oboro was viciously effective in mowing down anyone foolish enough to leave the trees. And with Prince Takumi raining down death pull after pull, they were succeeding, but only barely so.  
Mokushu had betrayed Hoshido. That was one of the few things they knew for sure. Lord Takumi had been assaulted three strides out of Izumo's gates. Now, they were encroaching on Kotaro's main encampment. Cities- Mokushu no longer had. It's civilians lived hidden and dispersed under iron military law. Enforced by Kotaro's ninja. Kaze felt nothing of kinship for these who shared his profession.  
The plan was to march upon the main encampment with everyone, sans himself. He would split off from the main group early and try to reach Saizo and Kagero. The woods were dense and he had quickly lost sight of the prince and his entourage. He could not afford to waste any time- and rushed alongside the ancient- decayed fortress walls. These were the ruins of a kinder land. Kohga. Swallowed and consumed whole by Mokushu several decades ago. Silently he took down a young Mokushujin and crept on his way. If there was any place to hold a ninja, it would have to be under-ground. And if old fortress ruins survived this long, then most likely it's dungeons had too. Silently, he snuck in as the battle waged elsewhere.   
Through the scent of moss and rot- feces and urine- Kaze picked up trails of blood in both scent and substance. Like a panther he took down the two guards inside the small studded hallway. Iron bars made primitive cells in an underground corridor begging to collapse.  
As the bodies fell, Kaze spotted two figures, huddled together. Only one observed him with a single eye. The other- Kagero - lay motionless in the other's arms.   
"Brother!" Kaze spoke up with emotions bubbling up through his tightly secured guard. Relief being the strongest. But as the other male rose, bearing Kagero's body, Kaze saw sadness come before relief. "I have failed in my mission. You shouldn't have come Suzukaze." Saizo spoke with an abused voice. The name by which his brother called him was for his brother alone to use. A relic of the past, and a memory of his mother. "Nonsense. I am here to bring you back" Kaze crouched down and picked the lock before throwing it on the ground.   
"Did you not hear me brother?" Saizo sneered. "I _failed_. Kagero is dead."  
Kagero. Kaze gazed over her still body. She died protecting her lord. He knew. Ninja never broke under torture. Her scars were a testimony to her loyalty. But those words -no matter how sincere Kaze felt them- would not help his brother. He had been sent to save her.  
"Prince Takumi is here." Kaze met his brothers gaze. "Come. At least, we can offer her a burial then." He closed his eyes with pain in his chest. Kagero had been a friend, distant, perhaps. But he had always liked her and her beautiful painting style - handed down to her from her mother's family.   
Silently, Saizo accepted that reason as reason to move and not remain in his cell. Outside, arrows flew and Hinata and Lady Oboro were cleaning house. It seemed Kotaro wasn't home today.   
When an hour later, they had mopped up the last of them. Takumi decided they could not afford the time to remain and thoroughly search the place. Documents were hastily acquired and the road back to Izumo was taken within the same hour of their victory.   
If anything, Kaze was grateful Lord Takumi spoke nothing save a greeting to Saizo. The pain his brother in was evident and displayed almost as strong as the day they had lost their father. Kagero had been a lot closer to his brother then to him. Together they were joint retainers of Lord Ryoma. Perhaps even more than just that.  
Their welcoming back to Izumo's gates happened with a showy charge by the country's infantry and cavalry, as well as a relieved looking lady Corrin. Yet Kaze felt so troubled.

-*-

"Lady Corrin." He took knee before her. Shura kind of just came to stand next to him with that lackluster grin he had been holding since arriving at Kotaro's fort. Corrin felt her heart beat strong. "I am glad to see you both back safe. Did you take any injuries?" She offered Kaze a hand, he looked slightly confused before taking it. "No milady" Kaze answered with a troubled gaze.  
"How is your brother?" She faced him. When she had seen them return she had noticed a slightly taller male in ninja garb beside Kaze. He had a scar over one eye, and carried a young woman's body.  
"Saddened milady. He lost his partner and fellow retainer to Kotaro's torture."  
Corrin felt the shock of that news come over her like a wave. And somehow it felt like she saw it happen to herself again. But the feeling was short and not as intense as it had been in Cheve. "I am so sorry to hear so." She inhaled deep and brought her hand before her lips.   
Kaze did not reply. He seemed in thought. Shura spoke instead. "She deserves to be buried in kind lands. Not left to rot. It is a good thing we got them both out of there." He laid his hand over Kaze's shoulder a moment. "As for your brother. I can't say I will ever like him" His voice did not match the smartass choice of words. It was somber. "But losing someone you work with day in and out is tough. My condolences."  
Again, Corrin guessed Kaze had no idea what to make of the thief’s words. So she reached out and touched his upper arms with her hands. "Go- be with him. I doubt words of support from any of us will do anything for him. But yours will. Don't worry over me."  
Kaze looked troubled. "My commitment is to you lady Corrin." He closed his eyes. No doubt wavered in his voice.   
"I know." Corrin answered. "But that doesn't mean you cannot be with your brother. I am safe and cared for, and I have Shura with me. Go" She smiled warm, yet sad.  
Kaze hesitated, but finally bowed before her. "Thank you lady Corrin" And vanished like a spirit.

"... I wonder how he does that" Corrin sighed and Shura chuckled. "Good question."  
"How did you fare Shura?" She turned to the thief and found herself righting his cape again. "It sits fine the way it sits lady Corrin." "Hush and let me fix it" She tugged on him until she was satisfied. "There!" She smiled.  
Shura looked off. "I'm fine, I got to take out Mokushujin, so my day's good"  
"Feel up for another walk? Under a mile" Corrin chuckled and the thief lifted a brow. "Sure"

-*-

Corrin took him to a small teahouse in the city-state's mercantile district. People were buzzing around left and right. Corrin ordered him something that got his melancholy to play up. Izumo-styled tea. "Kohga's tea wasn't very different from this you know?" He spoke as he sipped it.   
"I have heard of Kohga. It used to be a small but peaceful country near here, right?" Corrin played half-dumb. "We travelled through it for our last miles towards Izumo." Shura spoke. "It is Mokushu lands now."  
"They invaded, didn't they? "   
"They did" Shura saw this coming. For a long time he had seen it coming. They would ask. But how long it had taken surprised him. She had waited until they were no longer running for their lives. And in private. He owed her his life. Present, Future and past.   
"I am from Kohga, lady Corrin. I was born there, and I saw my country fall to those Mokushujin." He looked away as he held his tea. "They took everything from me. My wife, my children, my entire life and all my reasons to live." When he looked back to her- he did not find the scorn he somehow expected for no particular reason, but compassion.   
"You had a child?-" She couldn't help but ask. "Two." He felt his throat tighten and cursed inwardly. It's been decades ago for the dragons sakes. "A boy of twelve and a girl of five. My wife's name was Tohka." He stirred his tea and stared at the leaves.   
"When they were burned alive when they torched our house before my eyes as they restrained me, I lost everything."  
To her credit. She spoke no word. Just listened, so he felt he could carry on.  
"When I escaped Kotaro's men, I tried to flee to Hoshido." His eyes hardened. "But there they refused to help. They sent me right back at the border, because they had 'enough dirty rats coming to dine on Hoshidan food'" He almost crushed his cup. Yet she still listened. After drinking his tea and breathing slow and deep, he opened his eyes again.  
"I fled to Nohr and kept myself alive the only way I could. Robbing travelers. Usually the wealthy variety, but when the desperation struck I'd go for anyone. Beggars, the poor and elderly. You don't know what true hunger is until you are willing to kill someone who is just as poor and miserable as you for their last piece of bread!" He breathed deep as he spoke. Here was where everyone -he imagined- condemned him. But she just- kept silent. Watching him. Waiting for him to calm and carry on. There was no judgement in her red eyes.  
"After a while, you either die, or you get good. Since- well, I am sitting here telling you this you can say I got good" He tried for humor. He found a soft brief, but genuine smile on her lips.  
"I got a crowd around me. The real crazy hungry absolutely desperate Shura kind of didn't happen so much anymore. In teams we could tackle carriages and do ransoms. I didn't let them touch children." He spoke with guilt. "But it fed me. It fed us. I found a new family in Windmire's underground slums. The poor, the cripple, the outcast- you name it. They became my new family." Pride bloomed through his voice.   
"And I made sure we had food, and medicine, and toys for the kids. You don't want to know how many men sleep with their maids and then toss em into the gutter when they get with child!" He gestured. "We took care of them- made sure they didn't sleep in the cold like I used to. To make sure their toes didn't almost freeze off- or they would die of scurvy." He closed his eyes.   
"You were their protector" Corrin spoke soft. With warmth in her voice.  
Shura felt his heart itch. "I used to be. Until me and the guys went for the wrong damned target. We were tricked- set up and trapped like rats. They slaughtered them Corrin." He gazed into the void as he clenched his fists.   
"I escaped, and because of that- they slaughtered the entire underground. Man, Woman, Elder or child. I saw their corpses drift down the _damned_ canal!" He shivered.   
"I couldn't stay... I ran like the coward I have always been. I ran to Cheve and then I ran to Cyrkensia and then I got my stupid ass caught trying to assassinate the one who had ordered them all to be put to death-" Dark eyes faced Corrin's. "King Garon."

-*-

Hearing the length of Shura's story was reeling her in her seat. She did the best she could not to let him notice, lest he'd stop. She felt he needed to get this off his chest.   
But to learn her father had played such a prominent role in his grief. To learn her father had done such a horrible thing as to purge the Windmire sewers of so many innocent people. She understood. For the first time fully- why people hated her fa-... King Garon.  
She understood. Somewhere her mind had tried to make her believe the things her father had done to her and Kaze had been a one-time thing. A spat of anger.   
'I truly am so naive.'  
"Thank you, Shura. For telling me all this, for entrusting me with it. And for setting me straight and strengthening my convictions."  
The weary man looked up to her. "I don't know if it is something you should be grateful for lady Corrin. My story does nothing but make people depressed in the best case, or antagonizes me in the eyes of those who hear it in the worst case."   
Corrin shook her head. "No. It gives me purpose Shura. I have been so focused in reaching Hoshido to find answers I never realized the true magnitude of my fa- King Garon's cruelty. I am his daughter. Perhaps not by blood- but I am in name. Even- if most of Nohr and Hoshido do not know who I am. You made me realize there is more that I must do than just chase answers about my true parentage. My father- King Garon is a tyrant." Corrin felt troubled, but if she could get to her siblings somehow...

Shura eyed her a long time before speaking. "I appreciate the sentiment. More than any words you probably could have said. But don't, lady Corrin. First of all, you are in over your head already. Secondary, you will give Kaze a heart attack. Tertiary, no one can take down King Garon. I don't want you to die trying." He met her saddened gaze.  
"I like you. I like serving you. Everyone who I've ever told my story is dead now, except for you. My life was empty after King Garon ripped my second family away from me. You fill it now." He nursed his cold cup.   
"But Shura..." Corrin sulked.   
"Tut. You saved me from those stockades because you saw something in me. I am intending on proving to myself that thing you saw is actually there. And we need to get you to Hoshido. But you never really told me why." He flipped up a coin and had new tea brought to them.  
"Owh- I never mentioned it?" Corrin looked surprised. "But on the ship-"  
"You said you had to do what you had to do without looking back" Shura spoke with a soft grin. Yet he saw grief strike her for a moment.  
"I met Kaze when we were pitted to fight against one another on father's command. When I refused to kill him we were incarcerated together." Corrin spoke with her eyes upwards in memories.  
"There he told me something. It was bits and pieces then, but he had recognized me. When I pressed he said I'd get my answers in Hoshido. Since we were running from King Garon by then, it seemed a place as good as any to avoid him."  
"But when we reached Cheve Kaze told me everything. That I am not blood-related to King Garon, or my siblings- but instead was raised in Hoshido, and captured by King Garon in Cheve." She gazed sideways before meeting his eyes.   
"He promised I would learn of my true parentage if I go with him to Shirasagi in Hoshido." She smiled. "It's funny to grow up a royal and turn out not to actually be one. "  
"Unless you belong to the Hoshidan royal family" Shura suggested with a shrug. Corrin chuckled. "Please"  
"Hey, you never know" Shura grinned.   
Corrin just sipped her tea. He decided he should follow her example and did the same. 

"Thanks for not judging." He spoke when he finished, and stood. "Just so you know. Debt or no, you are alright in my book. When I gave my life over to you I hardly had any idea what you'd turn out to be like on a day to day basis. But I am glad you are who you are lady Corrin. Even with your historically bad idea's." He grinned.   
Corrin smiled with a glow on her cheeks.   
"Thank you Shura."  
As he decided this was a good time to leave, she spoke up.   
"If it means anything to you. Knowing your past only increased my respect for you."  
He couldn't answer that if he wanted to.

-*-

"It belonged to my father" Kaze spoke on a gentle voice. Corrin studied the new deep-red scarf adorning the Hoshidan who walked beside her. "He gave it to me when I began the second stage of my training. I was eight years old."  
"It is beautiful" She ran her fingers over the soft material. It earned her a smile from the complicated ninja. Their journey had been blessed so far. Discounting Izana's warning that still loomed in her head. They were about to cross into Hoshido. The border was less than an hour away. They were crossing through dry but unique lands belonging to the wind-tribe now. With Prince Takumi and his retainers leading the way.   
They had been on the road for over a day, adopting a gentle walking pace and frequent breaks where needed in these rapidly warming lands. Kaze had been with his brother for most of the road. He looked to be a serious but pained man, not counting for his apparent grief. The funeral in Izumo had, even in its modesty been impressive. Izana had allowed for Saizo to lay her to rest on fields meant for hero's. Saizo had chosen a spot Kaze described as 'a view from one of her paintings'.   
Corrin had decided not to impose. This was something sensitive and obviously painful. Even now Kaze's brother was suffering from her loss. She ached to help in some way, anyway. But she had nothing to offer him. No knowledge on how to make this any easier. All she could do was to prevent Kaze from feeling guilt over tending to his brother over her.   
The Hoshidan's words brought her out of her mind and into the real - bright - world. "It will not be long anymore before we reach Hoshido, and then Shirasagi."  
"You know I can still barely fathom it?" She spoke quietly as she gazed to the prince and his entourage. "That we are finally reaching Hoshido? After running for so long?"  
"I can imagine" Kaze did look better, he was looking less bogged down then he had been. "I can barely believe I am seeing my home again, thanks to you." He gazed to her. "Your will be very welcome in Shirasagi, worry not."  
"I hope so" Corrin smiled, but worried still. How would she continue after learning who her parents were? The size of that question in itself scared her, but a well placed hand on her shoulder ceased her worries for the time being. "Look" Kaze pointed over the hilltop. The hints of a building were revealing themselves step by step.   
"Are those the gates of Hoshido?" She got on top of a nearby rock to see. "Yes lady Corrin" Kaze smiled.   
Although not entirely walled, as that would be impossible with the sheer size of the country and the terrain Hoshido's borders ware made of, the gate - or rather checkpoint - was an impressive sight. Even more so when they finally reached it.  
"We reached your home" Corrin found herself smiling. She couldn't help it when she saw the glad emotion peek through the Hoshidan's usually tight emotional guard.  
Prince Takumi watched her, she knew. But instead of ignoring her as she thought he might he walked up to them.   
"Welcome back home, Kaze" He nodded, then regarded Corrin. "And welcome to our lands, Corrin." She saw him think a moment. "May you find here what you have been looking for."  
"Thank you Prince Takumi" She smiled open and surprised with the approach the prince had chosen.   
Several hours later Corrin decided to ask, speaking about someone who was in their company was seen as rude in Nohr. But she couldn't help but foster curiosity over the prince. He was about her age. And Kaze wouldn't speak anything then positive about him, right? Where was the harm?

So she learned Prince Takumi was the second prince of the Hoshidan royal family. But not really out of Kaze's mouth. He had avoided her inquiries with the same agility he had back when they were in Nohr. But one of his retainers had heard the question and was more than happy to oblige.   
"Well lord Takumi is the best!" Hinata gestured enthusiastically. "He is a really accurate and good archer- with his sacred weapon the Fujin Yumi! I doubt you will get the chance to see him in action here in Hoshidan borders but it looks amazing!"  
"Hinata." Oboro glared with a hidden dark quality. "Prince Takumi is far more than an excellent warrior." She spoke harsh and with a controlled venomous edge in her voice. "He is the Hoshidan Royal family's best diplomat and strategist."   
Corrin was curious but felt constant shivers over her spine. Lady Oboro seemed to have a strong dislike of her, but kept it in check in such a manner even Leo would be impressed. She had said nothing untoward, discounting her glaring.  
"I-I see, thank you for enlightening me-" Corrin stifled a nervous laugh. She heard the prince sigh. He had heard everything.   
"Oboro, Hinata, go and scout please." He issued them with a troubled voice. 

"Please do not mind them. They tend to get zealous." the Prince spoke as they paused. Where he had seemed perfectly poised most of the time Corrin got to see him from up-close, now she saw he struggled a little, his eyes were closed and his hand rubbed the back of his neck.  
Corrin felt herself smile. "Worry not Prince Takumi, they obviously feel a strong pride in serving you."   
He exhaled slowly in a sigh but said no word. Corrin curtsied and moved back to Kaze and Shura's side.   
"So, what's up when we reach Shirasagi?" Shura asked and stretched his back. "I- haven't thought of that much. We have struggled for so long to get here I didn't think so far ahead." Corrin met the thief’s eyes. "You said-" She turned to Kaze. "You'd wish to take me to meet the queen?"  
Kaze had his arms crossed and nodded. "Yes, Queen Mikoto. She will be able to answer the questions you hold."  
Corrin inhaled deep and nodded. "But what after? Perhaps my true parents do no longer live." Corrin forced herself to consider everything. She did not see Kaze wince. Shura did.   
"Assume they are not" The thief spoke. "Well, I'd meet them of course" Corrin looked up. "And- I cannot go back to Nohr, to my old life. So I will have to start anew from here." She smiled a little. Then turned inward.  
"I have never gotten to chose my own future before..."  
Kaze laid his hand over her upper arm. "A lot will be revealed to you as you will meet with the Queen, lady Corrin. Sometimes it is best not to have everything planned."  
She smiled a lopsided smile that turned into a full smile. "That is true Kaze." She inhaled deep. "We will have to see."  
The signal came to continue their journey. Oboro and Hinata were bickering and Saizo was barely seen. 

-*-

Reaching Shirasagi was almost like stepping into a dream. The outlying fields greeted them first- and with pain in her heart Corrin couldn't allow herself to stop and run through them, stroking the myriads of flowers. No matter how hard the fields called.   
Arriving in the outer districts, Corrin already saw the city was vaster then anything she had imagined. House after house, street after street were filled with people, with lights and animals, with smells of cooking and with laughing children. The houses became even more stacked together the deeper they entered Shirasagi- right as twilight fell- and the city positively enchanted her so she could not speak a word.   
She could only turn around to Kaze and show him herself. With tears rimming her eyes for absolutely no reason. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came.   
When they reached the heart of Shirasagi, she had to hold on to him to not lose him in the masses of people crowding the streets.   
Her heart quietened when she turned the last corner and entered a vast square, lit up with lanterns, that offered her first view of Castle Shirasagi.   
And something just, clicked. 

Kaze tried to walk on but she did not move. Her eyes transfixed on the castle. Trapped in memory she gazed and saw faces she knew no names to. Scenes she never recalled before. An old man- the same - no? Yes?.. he came riding from the street they had just exited onto the square- astride a white charger with a beautiful saddle and bridle, and she- Her eyes flitted to the massive red bridge connecting the square to the castle.   
She had stood right there, no taller than the bridge's railing. And she had ran to the man atop his horse. With others- Ladies, Men, and children.   
He had put her on his horse whilst holding a baby in his arms- a young boy- a few years older than her sat behind her and the oldest boy led his father’s horse. Right here... in a city she couldn't ever recall set-  
"Lady Corrin" Kaze's worried voice cut through her thoughts. "Are you alright?" Shura stood by her side and Kaze before her amidst the masses of people. "You are crying-" Kaze knelt down.   
"I-" She stammered and simply forgot how to speak. She _knew_ this place. Yet she did not- Her heart knew it, even if her mind had forgotten.   
"Come-" Kaze placed a hand between her shoulder blades and helped her onwards, towards the bridge she recalled being there but hadn't seen through the masses of people.   
It hadn't changed. 

-*-

"I don't think it is wise right now Kaze" Orochi spoke as she walked to Corrin with some tissues and gently wiped her dried tears off. "The Lady Mikoto is asleep right now." The diviner looked to him. "And it is obvious our guest has had a long journey and is quite shaken." Orochi laid her hand on Corrin's cheek. Lady Corrin was still staring ahead without reacting to her environment.   
"It's best we put her up for the night. As well as you~" She grinned. "We thought you dead you know? Saizo has been absolutely insufferable since he learned of your capture." She swung her hips when she walked and got uncomfortably close for Kaze's standards. "You have a lot of people you need to go and assure. I will have a room readied for your guest~"  
Orochi took Corrin's hand and guided her along. "Go~"  
"I cannot simply leave lady Corrin's side." He objected.   
"Yes you can you pervert" Orochi grinned, and looked pleasantly surprised when she got support from Shura in the form of a chuckle. Kaze crossed his arms and closed his eyes.   
"Who are you mister?~" Orochi turned to Shura with a grin.   
"Just a no body who is looking out for miss Corrin." He grinned. "If you have a soldiers bunk for me I will be more then saved."  
Orochi got a strange grin on her face. "Sure, I can arrange that, who am I to get in the way of your bad self-image" She smirked and beckoned over a soldier. 

When both Corrin and Shura had been pointed a sleeping place, and Kaze made sure lady Corrin's guestroom was safe, he went to visit his own assigned room, in the hope it was still there.  
It felt strange to be back. Surreal. Even when he had found his room back in one piece, if a bit dusty. He was really back in Shirasagi. No dream nor nightmare, but reality.  
They had made it. He had fulfilled his liege's first order. Despite eternally dodging her questions out of fear of betraying himself and his promise to let her hear the truth from her own mother, rather than from him - she'd soon have her answers. And a family.  
With that knowledge he tried to sleep. Tomorrow would be an important day.

-*-

 

"Breakfast and fragrant tea as well as a set of fresh clothes"   
Corrin shot up out of bed with her heart hammering on the intrusion. "Don't be like that, I knocked. I am Reina" The older but elegant looking woman smiled. "I serve lady Mikoto as a retainer.  
Come and drink up before this gets cold." She placed the tray on her lap without hesitation.   
"Aah, the scent of Jasmine is almost as good as the scent of blood in the morning."  
"Thank-you..." Corrin swallowed and tried to find an uncertain smile. Reina smiled gentle. "I usually prefer work a bit less tame as this. But Orochi requested no servants and I will serve milady Mikoto wherever she may need me. Even in the bedroom."  
Corrin held quiet and forced her face to remain straight. It was quite a challenge.  
Even after the door shut, Corrin could not undo her cramped neutral face. Not even when Kaze popped up.   
"Is everything alright lady Corrin."  
She nodded. "Yes- probably." she untensed slowly and stared down at her food. "What- who?..." At a loss for words she pointed at the door. Kaze's face got a frown. "A 'test' or a prank by Orochi no doubt. The one you met was Reina, one of our most decorated knights."  
"Wait- she was trying to impress me? To tell me not to try anything or-" Kaze closed his eyes.  
"It is possible." He looked troubled. "But the truth is Lady Orochi tends to like to play pranks on people. For often dubious reasons."  
"Right" Corrin swallowed. Then took a deep breath and exhaled. "How are you?" She pushed a small little smile that became true.   
"Well. Though I find myself having difficulty believing we actually made it." Kaze smiled gentle and in a manner he didn't tend to do when not in private. It set Corrin's heart to speed.   
"Me too- but even more, it's hard to put into words but I feel I know this place Kaze. Not with my mind but with my heart."  
Kaze nodded slowly. "You do- ...did" Corrin offered a rice-ball to Kaze. "I doubt you had breakfast yet."  
The Hoshidan stared a moment, then took it with a troubled face. "Not yet. I thank you milady."  
She shook her head with a smile and bit down on her other rice-ball. "It felt weird to be sleeping alone." She spoke soft after she swallowed her first bite of the stuff, then looked with wonder to the Hoshidan meal and took a second bite.  
Kaze looked thoughtful a moment before standing up again. "I will go and arrange for you to meet the Queen today Lady Corrin."  
She gazed up to him with a shy smile. "I cannot help feeling nervous."  
The Hoshidan nodded. "Whatever happens lady Corrin. My promise to you will remain."  
She had just taken another bite- but looked up confused. "Wah wo yoh meah?" She chewed and swallowed to repeat when he looked confused. "What do you mean?- are you expecting something bad will happen?"   
Kaze shook his head. "Not at all lady Corrin"

-*-

A white lie. No use in making her worried before events took place. He had no idea how Queen Mikoto would handle his swearing himself to her. After saying his goodbyes he made his way through the winding hallways of castle Shirasagi.   
"Kaze" The queen stood. "Rise." She descended from her throne.   
"It would be impolite lady Mikoto."  
"It is impolite to ignore your Queen's request." She spoke on a light, teasing tone. Kaze obeyed and stood to his full length.  
She inspected him. "That shoulder wound was a grave one" She laid her hand over the scar where it used to be. "Did Nohr did this to you?"  
How to answer that one. Sort of? Yes? No?  
She smiled. "You have had a tough journey Kaze. And my retainers tell me you brought someone to see me?"  
"Yes, lady Mikoto" He knelt again. "With your permission I would have her brought here. She saved me whilst I was incarcerated in Nohr."  
"Truly?" The queen asked with wonder. "You were saved by a Nohrian?" She spoke the words remarkably hopeful.  
"Yes. Would you allow me to bring her to you?"  
She moved back to her throne whilst chuckling softly. "You are eager, I can imagine after travelling so long to bring her here. Go, bring her before me Kaze."  
He bowed, and vanished. 

-*-

Yep. She was nervous. Possibly even more nervous then when she went to see her father in Castle Krakenburg. She had gotten formal court clothes to wear, but the garments were complicated, although that was really an excuse. She did not feel worthy of wearing them. So she re-folded them and brushed up her pieces of Chevoise armor and got herself to look decent in the clothes of her travel. Her Izumite vest she left behind as well as her weapons, safe for the one knife she had from Gunther. Her heart almost stopped when Kaze knocked on her door.   
He tried to reassure her. She tried to make it work but her nervousness won that battle. The hallways of castle Shirasagi were endless and ever curving left or right. Ornate paintings hung off the walls and lanterns dotted the windowsills, and the wooden floor was polished until perfection.   
"I can't do this Kaze." She whimpered. "Deep breaths lady Corrin." She tried that. "You can do this. Remember why you are here, to find answers."  
She made herself remember and counted the seconds she breathed in and exhaled. It helped right up until the giant set of screen doors that fenced off the throne room. As they were drawn to the sides the most breath-taking space opened up. With a raised ornamental ceiling filled with a massive intricate wooden sculpture of a dragon over a city of hundreds of thousands. 

"The Dawn dragon" A female voice rang out. Corrin's heart cramped up and her legs threatened to stop.   
"Welcome to castle Shirasagi." A being that she could only describe as unnaturally beautiful, dressed in ornate white robes descended from a set of stairs that led to a platform with a beautiful throne.   
"I am Queen Mikoto." She smiled as the distance between them closed.   
"I-" Corrin fought to unlodge her voice. "I am Corrin." She breathed deep and fast. She saw the queen stare, then sharpen her gaze with a frown over her brow. It made her panic and speak out of turn.  
"Kaze told me you could help me find out who my parents are-!" Her voice hitched. But the queen's paces only quickened towards her.   
"No-" She began to _run_  
"No it cannot be- after all these years-?!"  
Lady Mikoto stopped right before her as she panicked and was forcing herself not to dodge and back up. The queen's face was filled with a mix of desperation, regret and Corrin saw recognition and joy overcome them all.

"My Kamui!!" She felt the queen place her hands on her cheeks, and saw her tears seep down her cheeks.   
"My Kamui-" Corrin was jerked forward as she was absolutely stunned and pulled into Queen Mikoto's tight embrace.

"Spread the word! My Kamui has returned!!!" She cheered through the throne room to all her stunned guards and advisors. 

-*-

For Corrin things had stopped making sense. The Queen of Hoshido had taken her into her arms with a grip tighter then a vice, and then had sunk through her knees in the middle of the throne room. She was shocked and absolutely lost.   
'Kamui' She kept hearing as the queen rocked her back and forward gently, weeping of joy.   
'Kamui...'  
"Kamui!!" She saw a small red-haired child grin in her distant memories.   
Suddenly she found the queen looking to her. "My Kamui do you not remember?" She asked and held her cheeks with both her hands. "I-" She tried to find words. "I don't know-" She saw flashes of memories, but when she tried to grasp for them they fled her touch. "I-"  
"I am your mother Kamui!" Lady Mikoto smiled the most radiant smile. "You are my child- my princess~"  
Corrin's eyes dilated as her breath trembled between her lips. "Garon took you from us in Cheve- Oh my darling Kamui you have found your way back to us!" She embraced her again and Corrin felt utterly overwhelmed and emotional. She couldn't fathom it. If-.. lady Mikoto was her mother then- it meant she was a member of the Hoshidan royal family. That was why Kaze had dodged her inquiries- it slowly began to make sense and Corrin felt a lump in her throat.   
She knew this feeling- her heart remembered, just like it had on seeing Shirasagi. Only this was far more intense. Corrin found herself answering the hug shakily before she knew it.

"Kamui!!" A new voice yelled into the commotion filled throne room. "Kamui!!" The voice was much younger, her age- as lady Mikoto allowed her to breathe, she got face to face with a beautiful red haired young women. Directly her brain gave a fierce spike of pain as she successfully re-summoned the memory of a young girl with red hair. The pain was worth it, they were one and the same.   
"Hinoka..." She whispered.   
"It is you-" The red head spoke stunned and in tears. "Kamui!" She lashed her arms around her even tighter then her mother had. But Corrin was rather more surprised she had uttered her name. As if whatever guarded her memories had slipped up. "Hinoka-" Tears formed anew and Corrin answered the hug.  
"What-" A young male voice came over the din. "Mother what happened?!" It was prince Takumi, sounding deeply alarmed.   
"Takumi- Kamui is back! Our Kamui is back" Queen Mikoto spoke. Corrin managed to untangle herself from a crying Hinoka to see the shocked expression over Takumi's face change to disbelief, and then to realization.   
"Corrin- is Kamui?..." He took a step back, shaken with surprise and the lack of his own recognition. Corrin saw the denial ebb away bit by bit.  
"You... are my sister." He spoke, rather than asked. "Kaze, did you know this?!" he turned to the Hoshidan who stood together with the other guards.   
"I did lord Takumi."  
"How?-" Takumi looked back and fro before holding his head with one hand. 

"Kamui." A timbre voice spoke. "You have found your way back to Shirasagi-" Corrin turned around with a pounding heart. She came face to face with the oldest sibling.   
"Do you remember me? Ryoma, your brother?" He looked hopeful if anything.   
"I-" Corrin tried. "Only flashes-" She uttered, but did not get a chance to say a word more. "SISTER!" A high pitched cry came from her right- where a young and beautiful girl stood in ceremonial garb, she was still panting from rushing here, and crying of emotions. Hinoka helped her stay upright. Delicately she removed the tears from her eyes. "Kamui-!- I- I-" She sniffled and her voice was muffled with tears. "Easy Sakura-" Hinoka spoke. The name caused a chain of memories to tear themselves loose from their hidden confines. "Sakura..." Corrin spoke soft and she forced herself to her knees to ease the shaking girl.   
"Everyone-" She looked both troubled and drowning in emotions. Until she just broke out into tears of joy and love, but also tears of confusion and fear. It was too much to fathom in such a short time.

-*-

"I was there, when the attack in Cheve happened." The crown prince frowned. "When I learned you had been taken and father had been killed-" He folded his hands and closed his eyes. His voice quiet and calm. But when he opened his eyes again, Corrin saw how the pain still brewed underneath his forced calm exterior.   
"I learned the naginata." Hinoka spoke and gazed to her hands with bared teeth as she remembered. "I learned so I could bring you back one day-"  
All of them were seated in the massive and beautifully ornately decorated banquet hall. Shura and Kaze included. This whole day felt like it was only a dream. Like it wasn't actually happening. Yet it was. Takumi had been silent most of the time- leaving Hinoka and Sakura to do most of the talking alongside with the Queen, ... her mother. The idea felt both foreign and familiar. The duality was confusing Corrin badly, but she tried not to think of it too much, and focus more on her newfound siblings.  
Another speaker was the Hoshido head strategist, Yukimura, who claimed he knew her from when she was still an infant. Just like the others, she didn't recall him, but her heart did. All in all it felt like it all was too good to be true. Far too good to be true.  
Another invited guest was a young woman with stunningly beautiful long blue hair- carrying a young boy in her lap with the same shade of blue on his elegant sweet little face.   
"I am Azura" She smiled in a reserved manner. "It does me glad to see the Hoshidan royal family reunited again." She bounced her little one on her lap, he was just about five to six and sleepy. "I am glad too, though I am incredibly overwhelmed by all of this" Corrin admitted. "I lost my family when I fled Nohr. I can never go back-... but I did not think I would find a new family here in Hoshido-" She rubbed her edge of her sleeve by her eyes as she smiled. "A new family with just as many siblings-" She smiled beaming. The lack of crazy fathers helped greatly too- but she thought it better not to mention that just yet.  
"How were you treated in Nohr?" Hinoka asked with vigor. "Did they hurt you?"  
"No- no. I was kept in the Northern Fortress" She tried to re-assure her sister. "Granted I wasn't allowed to leave but I never wanted for anything so."  
"They locked you up?" Ryoma asked.   
"Well- not really" Corrin thought. "The fortress was quite big-"  
"But you were their prisoner nonetheless."  
"You could put it that way.." Corrin looked to Ryoma. She couldn't really decipher the way he looked at her. But somewhere deep down it made her uncomfortable.   
"Come now~ Tonight is a night to feast Ryoma-" Queen Mikoto smiled. "Let troubling things be for now." Ryoma just silently nodded.  
Corrin found a moment to stand up and slip out, and approached Kaze who seemed to hide himself for the most part today.  
"Kaze?" She approached and reached out with her hand to take his with both her hands. "There is much I want to talk about- later." She looked up to the troubled looking Hoshidan.   
"For tonight. I just want to thank you for taking me here. And having the courage to tell me to go to Hoshido back when we had just escaped. If it weren't for you - I wouldn't ever have known I have a whole other family." She felt her heart glow as she squeezed his hand. 

-*-

He sorely wished he still held the modicum of control he used to have over his emotions. To avoid her seeing or otherwise picking them up he knelt. "You honor me too much lady Corrin." He forced from his throat as his mind threatened to blank out.   
"Kaze..." Queen Mikoto's words rung out above the din of the banquet. With a jump the ninja stood and realized the error he had made.   
Everyone had quietened and only Queen Mikoto stood. 

"Tell me honestly. Have you sworn your services to Kamui?"  
The expecting silence tried to murder his nerves. Before Corrin could speak- as he saw she intended - he knelt towards the queen.   
"I have my queen."

When he raised his head to incur her admonishment or her quiet glance of disappointment, he saw her smiling most accomplished and content.   
"I see." She stood and strode over to the ninja, then with a gesture bade him to stand up. "Then you would better serve my Kamui well Kaze. For my blessing you have. I had a feeling- no" She shook her head. "- a hope, that this would one day come to pass. Tomorrow we will hold the rites of loyalty for you." She turned to face her daughter.  
"Don't fret my Kamui" She smiled warm and seemed to have read Corrin's mental state off her like it had been written on her forehead. "It is a tradition of the Hoshidan royal family to have retainers. But not those they chose, but those who choose them. Kaze chose you for reasons that are his own, but let me tell you this. To earn the respect of a Hoshidan ninja is no easy feat. Look out for him" Lady Mikoto kissed Corrin over her forehead.   
"Yes mother." She whispered, then gazed to him with a small yet silently proud smile. A warm smile. He echoed it before he knew. She was proud-.. no, she was happy he had chosen her.   
That feeling set his heart on fire. 

-*-

"Hey- you are Azura, right?" Corrin found the beautiful young woman at the side of the lake with her child dallying in the flowers. "We didn't get to talk much at the banquet." She smiled. Azura echoed the smile. "No- your siblings were very happy to have you back" She smiled so her hair fell before her eyes.   
"What is your son's name?" Corrin asked if she could sit with a gesture, earning a nod from Azura.   
"Shigure" She smiled to her child, who was exploring the world through huge curious eyes.   
"Shigure" Corrin ran the name by her lips. "It is a beautiful name-"  
"Thank you" Azura picked up her basket of fruits and set to peeling a peach without breaking eye contact with her. "You came from Nohr, am I correct?"  
"Yes- I was mostly raised there" Corrin answered. "I was raised on the Nohrian court as well" Azura smiled, to Corrin's surprise.   
"You were raised in Nohr, at fa- King Garon's court?"  
"Yes, until Hoshido kidnapped me in retaliation for you being taken."  
Corrin's face fell to shock, then sadness. "Then it is my fault you were kidnapped- I am so sorry-"  
"No- no" Azura dropped her peach and waved her hands. "My life in Nohr was no easy one, do not feel bad" She looked down a moment before speaking. "I am and always was treated well here in Hoshido - the royal family treats me like their sister" She smiled soft and adjusted her hair sideways, continuing disrobing the peach.   
Corrin found herself confused a moment. "You aren't upset?"  
Azura shook her head, landing her hair bang between her eyes again. "No. Shigure and I have it well here." She smiled gentle and offered Corrin a part of a peach.   
"Shigure-" She called with a smile and the little child came running for a piece of peach.   
"Azura" Corrin thought after swallowing the sweet fruit. "Does this mean we are sisters?" She asked.   
"My mother was Queen Arete." She spoke softly, with eyes looking elsewhere.  
"Queen Arete- I know that name." Corrin thought back and found Leo with his royalty lessons in her memories. "That is possible, though regrettably I have not heard of you before lady Kamui."  
"Corrin- " She shook her head and smiled. "That's the name I grew up listening to- Kamui- I will take some getting used to." She picked a flower and smelled it.  
"Hmm." Azura thought. "I cannot say I know you by that name back then."  
Corrin handed the flower to Shigure who seemed fascinated by it, tugging on his mothers sleeve to show it to her.  
"It's not so strange- I was largely kept hidden and away from court." She looked up to the blue skies.   
"At least you are back now" Azura smiled.   
"True-" Corrin smiled ruefully. "And I am happy- but still.. I don't think it will ever make me stop missing my Nohrian siblings."  
Azura looked up interested. "You mean?"  
"Leo, Xander and Camilla and Elise" She felt nostalgic when she spoke their names. "They always came to visit me-"  
"Crown prince Xander.. and Princess Camilla and Prince Leo." Azura repeated their names. "I knew them. But they did not wish to associate themselves with me, nor my mother back then due to the existing political tensions."  
Corrin looked wondered and saddened to her. "I am sorry to hear so Azura. I don't know why they would be like that..."  
"Their mothers." Azura shook her head. "I do not blame them. As I said, my stay in Nohr was no pleasant one. I am glad Hoshido kidnapped me, so to say" She smiled gentle.   
"Maaamm-" Little Shigure was holding another peach and almost tripped. His pure little smile when Azura took it and began to peel it drove all the sadness away. 

-*-

It had been several days now, since their arrival in Shirasagi, Shura had purposely sought solitarily. Even the damn Hoshidan military barracks, where Orochi had gotten him a bunk on his own request was too luxurious for his tastes, thus he wandered. And watched.  
Lady Corrin had been reunited with her long lost mother and siblings, on the agenda today was some sort of Hoshidan ceremony he had excused himself out of. He preferred the shadows, it usually gave him a broader point of view. This case was no exception. Whilst lady Corrin was overwhelmed by gaining so many new siblings and her mother - and Kaze was by the whole damn ceremony, Shura had learned not all was well in Castle Shirasagi.   
Talk amongst the servants and guards was rife with ill-boding rumors. They had flared up even more after the death of Kagero became common knowledge and a remembrance ceremony was held. He had not the heart to warn Corrin. Not on the base of what was nothing but hear-say and conjecture. He wouldn't rob her from her happiness, but he would keep an eye out. That- he could do.   
After all he was hardly fit to be in the presence of so much royalty.

-*-

To be officially sworn in as lady Corrin- officially named Princess Kamui, was an honor. And the ceremony almost a festival. The Hoshidan royal family enjoyed a lot of fame in Shirasagi as well as in most parts of Hoshido. Each sibling's retainers were known by name and almost elevated to a status of hero. It was something that made Kaze innately uncomfortable. A ninja's prime assets are stealth and secrecy.   
A ninja with a publically recognizable face- that was just bad for business. However his brother had come up with a solution.

"Take it" The scarred man held a package out to him. "Thank you, Saizo-" Kaze looked up. "To what do I owe this?" He pulled a gentle smile- his brother wasn't common on giving gifts.   
"Your new role." The man was mask-less when they were in Kaze's private room.   
Surprised, Kaze unwrapped it to find the same cloth, leather and metal based mask that his brother sported as well. Slowly Kaze looked up with gratitude in his eyes. "Thank you Saizo" He smiled. "I will treasure this gift you have given me."  
The quiet older brother just nodded. "Use it when the ceremony starts. It'll help."   
Kaze could see Saizo was still not entirely himself, but the man was good at masking his emotions. Yet to earn this, despite his failure months ago- getting himself captured and allegedly to Orochi making Saizo worry- was more than a welcome surprise.  
"You will be serving royalty now. And not just any royalty. Word is spreading like wildfire lady Kamui has returned to Hoshido. Soon Nohr will know this too. Prepare for the worst." He spoke gruffly.  
Kaze found himself nodding but still with a smile. To be enjoying his brother's unique way of worrying- he had missed it. More than he had thought he would.   
"We come from a prestigious line of ninja. To serve Hoshidan royalty is the highest honor. Don't mess it up."  
The gruff older brother met gazes with a smiling Kaze. The man huffed. "Just remember, after the ceremony your loyalty is to your liege before anyone and anything else."  
"I will my brother." Kaze smiled. "I promise."

-*-

"So- I-"  
"You let him talk, and wait extra long for him to actually be finished with talking unless you want to get Hinoka's scenario." Takumi spoke flat. Corrin looked inquiring.  
Takumi sighed. "Setsuna's ceremony."  
"What happened?" Corrin chuckled.   
Takumi placed his fingers atop his brows and sighed.  
"Setsuna is Hinoka's retainer and- ahem- a little odd. Hinoka kept thinking she was done with speaking and spoke up to accept her oath, but then Setsuna did not turn out to be quite done yet and it turned out a disaster."  
"You mean hilarious." Hinata grinned and snickered.   
"Brother quit scaring Kamui" Hinoka arrived with Azama in tow, who was carrying- too much- Corrin realized as the man swayed back and forth dangerously under the weight of what seemed to be official robes. Yet magically the man remained upright with a smile. "Where did you want these lady Hinoka?"  
"Right over there- thank you Azama" She smirked. "Sakura-" She turned around and Corrin saw her youngest sister arrive holding a box. "Y-Yes! I am here-"  
"Good- All males evacuate the premises!" Hinoka grabbed a stick and rose it in the air like it was her glaive.   
"We gotta dress Kamui for the ceremony- out out out~"  
Takumi sighed and got up. "I got it the first time Hinoka." He and the others left, leaving only Hinoka, Sakura and Hana.   
Corrin swallowed as she put one and one together looking at her siblings and the massive pile of robes Azama had carried in.   
Oh no.

-*-

'You realize they are just showing you off right now, do you?' A voice from her memory crept into the back of her mind. Nervous and with her heart beating in her throat this was the excellent most time for the skeptical observations Leo taught her to pop up. It unleashed a pang of missing in her heart. Showing off or not, what did it matter- she pushed her worry back. The whole of Shirasagi was reportedly outside the doors that contained her. Awaiting to see the long missing princess Kamui of Hoshido.  
Was this really wise? To step from anonymity into the light of fame and recognition? Perhaps it was just stage freight. Whatever it was it took all her concentration not to fuss with her robes. They weighed a collective tonne. But seeing her in them had made her mother burst out in joyful tears. Just walking down the stairs would be a challenge.   
Yet something felt wrong. But just because something felt wrong wasn't a reason to stop this ceremony. The people outside stood cheering and the air was filled with music- yet Corrin felt nothing but a cold, slow building dread...  
Akin the likes she had in Mokushu. Deep breaths- she summoned herself to calm. She could do this.   
Ganglari was sealed. She would not disappoint her newly regained family.

-*-

Slowly, he saw her descend from the red stained bridge, dressed in full royal Hoshido styled clothing. She looked tense. It seemed he wasn't the only one uncomfortable being exposed like this. Even with his new mask in place, this many eyes on him went against his very nature.   
But as uncomfortable as they both were, lady Corrin had the disposition and poise of a royal in every way she could. No one else knew her tells then he himself. She carried herself down the slope of the bridge with a royal even stride and a solemn look in her red eyes, adorned with make-up. Only her short hair gave her away as raised in a non Hoshidan way of life.  
Yet that was one of the things he so liked about her.   
She came to a stop right where she should- he had seen this ceremony play out so often in his life. Yet he never thought he'd find a liege to serve for himself.   
So he went and spoke the words of loyalty. A pledge, and a ceremony that went back deep into the Hoshidan traditions. The words were in an ancient Hoshidan dialect almost none but scholars could still interpret today.  
Yet when the official words were spoken, he had a chance to add his own. To make this ceremony more sensational and less dull.  
Yet no matter how much he thought to try and find heart touching and inspiring words regaling duty and honor and the likes, the more he knew these weren't the words he was meant to speak.  
He looked up from his kneeling position, meeting her eyes and hers alone. Even though this was a ceremony for tradition's sake, and for the morale of the people and the soldiers of Hoshido, he refused to put on the show people were expecting.  
"Lady Corrin." He closed his eyes and stood. The act alone calling forwards gasps as it was unprecedented.  
"All I would ask of you is to remain by your side, serving you as I have." He held her red stained eyes with his own. "That you will allow me to protect you, from everyone who would do you harm, and from yourself." He spoke on a normal speaking volume. Not caring whether the quiet crowds could hear him or not.  
It got a stunned Corrin to break into a smile, a big, radiant smile.   
"I don't know what I would do without you Kaze. " She took his hand with both hers. "Thank you, for everything. And for everything you will yet do for me. "  
With that, the ceremony ended, and the people broke out into a merry festive mood. Corrin was fetched by no one less than her beautifully dressed mother who was flanked by both Orochi and Reina. Together, they returned to Castle Shirasagi.   
To her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit will start rolling down-hill very soon. I planned to get started at the end of this chapter but I could not shorten Corrin's family time!   
> Also, baby Shigure!   
> I have thought long and hard about how to implement the kids of Fire Emblem Fates into the story, mainly my fight was with the game's 'oh so convenient' baby hatchery/magic deeprealm mechanic. I just couldn't find a way to work it into the story in a feasable manner so I scrapped it entirely. Instead- have baby Shigure!  
> (atleast Awakening had a decent enough excuse for the kids to join up, its like fates went "Meh- we want kids we don't care how" And the answer was the convenient deeprealms. I considered a host of time travel shennanigans but-.. nope, it didn't work out so I am trying this)  
> Shura needs hugs. He is in denial about it but he definately does.
> 
> Thank you all for reading this story! And for all your kind words UltimateNinjaOfDoom, Fallen_One7, PerleyGates and Eliadar! <3


	13. Chapter 13

It had been just another day in a string lasting weeks now. A quiet and warm day, with little wind and many scents on the air. Lady Corrin was at peace and slowly retying the old lost bonds between her and her family. Shura had been in a better mood lately, although he ever remained tense. He could hardly blame him. Castle Shirasagi was imposing, Kaze guessed he felt ill-at-home, even whilst staying in the soldiers barracks.  
It was late summer now, the fields were filled with blooming lilies, the winds were soft. A typical Hoshidan summer. Kaze wished both the season and Lady Corrin's happiness to never end. She beamed whenever she spoke. She would fly with princess Hinoka, and arrange flowers with princess Sakura. Even prince Takumi had begun teaching her the bow. But most of all she spent time with her mother. Often inviting both Shura and himself as well as to inform her of all that had happened during their journey. All the while prince Hinoka's retainer, a devout but acerbic priest named Azama had taken her sword 'Ganglari' into custody into the Shirasagi temple.  
Lady Mikoto was more than shocked to hear his report on how the curse had spread through her with every swing whilst they travelled through Mokushu.  
"The ruler of Izumo has advised us to visit the Sage of Notre Sagesse. " He spoke as his eyes flitted to Corrin, who was sipping her tea.  
"Then you must not hold this off for long. I have known Izana for all of my life. He has held me when I was merely a child" Mikoto smiled soft. "He has vast wisdom in him, should one choose to see and accept it. His mannerisms may have thrown many off, but his blood is that of the ancient dragons."  
Corrin nodded reserved. "I will, and I have been intending to. But convincing myself to leave yet is- difficult" She smiled soft and apologetic.  
"Then I will not push the matter. You have more than proven yourself capable at making your own decisions my Kamui~" Mikoto smiled warm. "Thank you for assisting my Kamui in telling this take Kaze"  
"It is nothing Queen Mikoto" He bowed.  
"Come~" Mikoto smiled. "Let me tell you a story instead. One of the most ancient stories Hoshido has. Come- both of you" She beckoned them and opened the sliding doors.  
"Taking them to the Yato-no-Kami~?" Orochi grinned. "Shush dear" Lady Mikoto hushed. "Don't spoil my surprise." She frowned and Orochi grinned in an absolutely 'not regretting it'-manner. "May I ask your permission to come along~?"  
Lady Mikoto looked wondered, but smiled after. "Of course Orochi."

-*-

"This is the Yato-no-Kami." Her mother spoke as she had led her towards a massively ornate shrine on the guarded grounds of castle Shirasagi. "This temple?" Corrin asked wondering.  
"No my dear Kamui~ Look what is inside it" her mother walked up the stairs and passed by a set of six priests carrying empty offering baskets. Beyond, when the shadow of the massive roof fell over them, Corrin found herself into a cavernous space, with no walls.  
And in it's center, lady Mikoto stopped and bowed in respect and almost in reverence of the blade seated in a stone seal in the temples heart.  
"This, is the sacred Yato-no-kami. A weapon forged by one of the ancient dragons, and said to be the strongest ever created."  
Corrin slowly encroached on the blade as her mother moved away. The blade was golden in color but not dyed in any form. Nor was it the gold of copper or bronze, or even gold. "Why is it sealed like this?" She asked as she knelt down to inspect the Yato-no-Kami.  
"When the war of the ancient dragons raged, this weapon was forged by one of them to allow us, mankind, to defend ourselves. When the war ended, and the dragons disappeared, this blade became sealed here. In Hoshido. We built this temple surrounding it as honor to the gift we received eons ago."

“It is that old?” She turned towards her mother. “It doesn’t look worn at all.” She reached out towards its hilt. 

Lady Mikoto gently laid her hand on the pommel of the sword. ”The Yato-no-Kami is more than just a blade.” She saw her smile, her gaze cast inward. “Many tales exist of its exploits and its victories.” She raised a brow, feeling a thin layer of doubt form. “You almost speak of it as if it is alive.” She asked quietly, to Orochi’s amusement. “In a way it is, lady Kamui. Nearly every object that is related to the dragons of old is more than it seems. They are imbued with old magic.”  
“Like Lord Izana?” She asked, earning a nod of the diviner. “Very much so, his blood stems from the dragons of old. The same goes for the Nohrian royal family, and you and your family.” She gave an almost chill-inducing smirk. “It is why the land occasionally reacts to you. Due to your dragon blood.”

“Dragon’s blood-” She tested the term on her lips. She was quite sure she had never heard Xander or Leo speak of having such a significant bloodline. The queen however had picked up on her quiet introspection. “The worship of the twilight dragon ended long before you were born.” She spoke with a sadness imbued in her voice. That is the dragon associated with Nohr, and the reason for it’s perpetual darkness, or so the legends go.”

‘Twilight Dragon-.. Dawn Dragon-’ She remembered the massive ornate sculpture adorning the roof of the Hoshidan throne room. “You worship the Dawn Dragon still?”  
“Very much so, yes.” Orochi answered. “In fact the ceremony you and Kaze performed were partially in honor to that very same dragon.” She grinned.  
She shook her head and mentally kicked herself for knowing so very little, despite her studies in the Northern Keep. “I have studied Nohr’s history extensively-” she gazed to her mother with a sense of failure. “I have never encountered any mentions of a twilight dragon- whatsoever.” She shook her head. Softly her mother’s hand landed on her tensed shoulders. “Do not be so hard on yourself my child.” When she looked up she saw her mother’s loving smile. “Likely king Garon did more than simply forbid the worship.” Orochi gestured. “Expunging undesired practices or persons from all known records is brutally effective.”

 

-*-

 

Autumn was falling and Lady Corrin was happy, happier than she had been in a long time. Yet as the seasons changed, he felt change coming as well.

It was subtle at first. Her mother, lady Mikoto was busier, and her siblings were spread across the lands on various missions, even her ever shy sister, Sakura. Over the months of her stay she had gotten to know them, and their retainers well. Only her eldest brother, Ryoma she hadn’t had the chance to properly acquaint herself, with his role as a peacekeeper, he was needed in all provinces of the massive country. Court was intensive for her, Kaze reasoned. Although she had been a close part of the royal Nohrian family, she had not been allowed to attend court. Probably for the best, if hearsay of Nohrian court gossip was to be believed. 

Quietly he sat up in the large courtyard tree, watching his lady converse with the many nobles frequenting the royal Hoshidan court. All things considered, she was holding up well. Yet he felt himself restless. Akin to Shura’s levels, almost. The thief was barely around these days. Ever since the ceremony he had been making himself scarce. Lady Corrin had looked for him, even talked with him on several occasions, but it did not seem to have changed his paranoid behavior. Yet now Kaze felt somewhat a fool for thinking of the thief so lightly. Sometimes, he thought he saw it too. 

The danger lady Corrin was in, wasn’t as simple anymore as a moving bush, or a shadow in a wrong place. This was Shirasagi, Hoshido’s capitol and the best defended city on the eastern continent. There were no highwaymen to safeguard her of. It just, wasn’t that simple anymore. Nor were they ever permitted proper privacy, either. Court ninja were everywhere. And yet, despite all this safety which in truth, should assure him, it choked him instead. 

Something was moving beneath the palace’s golden clad surface. He caught it in lingering glances and muted whispering's, as well as the complicated webs of social contacts of the visiting and court-bound nobles. For a good while he had thought himself simply paranoid, but then a muzzled beast of guilt quickly ended that assumption. He had assumed that once before and the results were glaring at him from his heart. ‘I cannot afford to take any chances with lady Corrin at stake.’

 

-*-

 

Kaze had been looking off these days, she sighed over her dinner. “If the entertainment is not of your choice lady Kamui, then perhaps the musical arts are more to your interest?” Corrin jolted out of her thoughts and grasped for her sense of decorum drilled into her by Jacob and Flora. “Oh, please excuse my rudeness- I am merely tired. This show is quite entertaining-” She tried to rescue the situation with placating platitudes and continued to watch the dance, offering praise and wonder at set intervals. As was expected of her. 

When the dinner finally concluded and all parties disbanded, she dallied through the bright- star-filled Hoshidan nights. Her red eyes set. “Kaze” She called, stepping into half a circle, knowing he was never far.

True to expectation the ninja who swore himself to her appeared almost out of thin air before her, kneeling. “You need to tell me how you do that one day-” She spoke, stuck between a pout and admiration. “Can you take me somewhere where we can talk without being disturbed?” She met his troubled eyes. “I am afraid such a thing will be seen with tainted eyes milady.” Kaze warned dourly. “It will risk your reputation.”  
She felt her anger rise. “Rumors? Let them speak what they want Kaze.” Defiance filled her eyes, and she saw how that caused the ninja to become conflicted. Slowly he gave a nod and set a pace due east, towards the palatial gardens. 

-*-

“You have been so quiet.” Worry adorned her face. “First it was only Shura, but now you as well. I want you to be honest with me Kaze.” She turned towards him, sitting on a fallen tree as he kept himself knelt before her. “What is going on that has you worried?”

It was a question he knew was coming. So much had changed since they reached Shirasagi. So much he found a part of himself longing back to those days on the road. Yet he would not answer her that part of truth just yet. “I am not sure yet, milady. Shura has been investigating. It is nothing tangible.” He wondered if she’d understand, and was surprised when she in fact, did. “So rumors, then. Looks and glances. This is linked to the court?” She asked on a quiet, analytical voice. On his nod, she turned inward. “Leo warned me of this. He prepared me to enter the Nohrian court one day.” She let a soft sigh. “I suppose courts are the same, wherever you go. Rife with jealousy and envy.” 

 

-*-

 

“Tohka-” He had trouble recalling the funny way her nose was bent from falling when she was just twelve. Every day, every year, more details were lost. The way his wife would braid their hair, the taste of her home cooked meals. All lost to the flames. Whether he was dreaming or not made no difference in how it flayed him open, seeing her burn again. Seeing them writhe in pain again. It hurt more than hanging ever had.  
He saw how the flames had blackened the brick lined sewers, how charred bodies lay twisted and in unnatural angles. Big and small. Some surrounded by charred armor, most- hidden in the many nooks and crannies of the ancient subterranean structure. The smell of death, or charred flesh and desperation filled him. Fires consumed everything. They were raging, making his ears bleed and his eyes water. Even in his memories. Even after all this time.

He recalled their screams. Their pleas. Their last words weighed on him heavier then all the souls he had taken combined. Their spectres haunted him. But now- even the scent of fire did. More realistic than ever. Until he realized he was dreaming no more.

Coated in sweat and coughing furiously, he woke to his own version of hell. Smoke seeped through the floorboards like thin-spooled silk. Cries came from all around him, panic mingled with the very hopelessness he was so intimately familiar with. The reality dawned on him with the force of a colliding charger and instinct took action before anything else. But as he wormed himself out through the broken window, he saw a sight that brought an ice-cold chill to his gut. 

Light. Everywhere was lit up under a smoke filled sky. 

‘Shirasagi is burning-... lady Corrin-’ He inhaled the smoke as he bit away the desire to just stay put and accept his fate. ‘She is in danger-’ He jammed his teeth together and cursed. “I hate it when I am right-” He closed his eyes and felt the flames lick his boots. “They made their move, I-..HAVE to go-” His inner conflict slowly gave way as the smoke choked him. ‘They will try to blame her.’ Tears from the smoke dripped down his blackened cheeks when he finally made himself move. He left the building and ran across the rooftops for as far as he could before the flames blocked his path. Castle Shirasagi burned brighter then all of the city. As he jumped to clear a burning building he saw the smoke-filled sky suddenly full with fast-moving stars. ‘Fire arrows-’ He realized and traced to their point of origin. ‘They fire from the castle bridge-’ 

-*-

The smoke stung her tear-filled eyes as she slowly backed away. “No-.. no no-” Hysteria fringed on the edge of her words as her knees buckled. She couldn’t make herself blink nor even look away from the horror filled display. Her throat locked up as she tried to scream, allowing only for a thin long cry to escape. 

‘Mother-’

-*-

There was no time for words. Not even to his brother, because when they saw the scene that was taking place at the front of the castle, both of them could not process it. 

Queen Mikoto hung, burning off the front of Castle Shirasagi, impaled by a blade Kaze was more than intimately familiar with. Only his lady’s thin cry pierced his inaction. He spotted her, collapsed to her knees and wailing at the sight of her mother. His brothers eyes seethed with a fire deep crimson, locked on lady Corrin. No words would sway him, he knew his brother too well. 

Everything threatened to overwhelm him. Shirasagi burned, Queen Mikoto was dead, brutally murdered by lady Corrin’s blade. And lady Corrin, lost in grief and panic below. He stilled his mind. Singled out the one important objective and blinded himself to all others lest he be swept under by his own emotions, and jumped down towards his lady’s side. 

 

-*-

 

Her world had descended into chaos. The reality of being branded a traitor was looming over them. But at least she was alive when he finally reached her. Kaze looked singed, and she was covered in soot- but both breathing. “We need to go. They will brand you a traitor and put you on trial for high-treason. Whomever was planning this, succeeded. We cannot stay.” Corrin barely responded to his words, but Kaze looked up to him. “If we run we will be making her look even more guilty.” He protested, cradling a by now hysterical lady Corrin in his arms.  
“There are fights you win and fights you lose Kaze. We lost. Hard. Someone was planning this for a damned long time, I will tell you that. This person has his exits covered. If you let her go down for this she will be executed and we will be as well.” He spoke without any humor in his voice. It was a raw truth no one wanted to hear, but had to be said. And if anyone had to be the bringer of bad news, he’d rather have that be him than Kaze. The ninja looked more than troubled. “Where would we even go? Back to Mokushu? They will hound us wherever we go and we cannot return to Nohr.” Kaze bit back with an edge of hopelessness in his voice. “Anywhere but here.” He pulled them both up on their feet. “The person who planned this shit needs her to take the blame, he will come for her sooner than later.”

-*-

Her emotions didn’t just ambush her. They had turned into a massive tidal wave and she was drowning. She knew somewhere Shura and Kaze were arguing- but the words were lost to her. The sight of the burning body of her mother was burnt into her eyes. Never to be forgotten. That moment just seemed to be repeating itself before her eyes, again and again and again, whilst somewhere far away the discussion intensified, and then suddenly fell silent. Perturbed, she looked up through watery eyes, only to come face to face with the steel tip of an arrow, emanating from Kaze’s bicep. Deep crimson blood welled up over its shaft and dripped down along the arrowhead, onto her clothes. Almost in slow motion, she saw the ninja realize his wound and turn to it. Then a second arrow pierced his bad shoulder. She saw Shura draw his bow to its full length before releasing it’s arrow, causing a distant, malformed screech. Almost in shock she pulled Kaze down and behind her, despite his protests. 

-*-

The pain blossomed up more vivid then he recalled getting shot felt like. Up above, a tearful Reina cradled the body of her queen and fired off her arrows in what most likely had been blind rage. Shura shot a single arrow into her drawing arm, disarming her. “We need to go-” He reached and picked up lady Corrin off him. “Now!” Shura held out his weathered hand towards him. He took it as thunder struck and the masses quietened. 

“It is too late” He whispered to the thief. 

“Dragons- no..” Shura swore as the ground began to vibrate under their feet. 

 

-*-

 

“Lord Ryoma! Lord Ryoma!” The masses cried and pleaded as the oldest son arrived at Shirasagi’s castle. The sky sang with the hymns of mourning. Dismounting Ryoma made his way past the bridge and toward the atrocious scene. The crowds passed before him to allow him passage. Disorganized soldiers ran up to him for orders and many ninja bowed before him. Shura watched it happen from under the trees, where they stood. “Our chances of fleeing are all but gone.” He noted flat. He could take lady Corrin and probably book it to Izumo, but only if Kaze were to run interference. Shot in his bad shoulder like this nullified those chances. 

“I didn’t-” Corrin mumbled frantically whilst Kaze tried to calm her. “I didn’t-! You have to believe me I would never do such a thing-” panic frayed her voice. “We believe you lady Corrin.” Shura spoke quiet. Whether anyone else would was the big problem. But this girl- he had seen her fight to meet with her family again, she’d never murder her own mother.

Reina crashed down hard on her feathered mount, soot and ash clinging to the big bird’s feathers. Born in Reina’s arms was the still and smoldering body of the queen. Her face and upper body only blackened by the flames that had consumed her lower half. “My queen!” A tearful sob demanded the silence of the masses as it rang out. 

With slow, deliberate steps, she brought the body towards her eldest son. As gentle as the old warrior could, she wiped her lady’s face clean of soot and ash. Revealing a haunted look of dismay. 

Ryoma did not move his gaze off her. Only his voice rang out, summoning his surviving retainer. “Saizo!” The ninja appeared out of thin air and knelt before him. “Retrieve the blade.” Ryoma spoke without granting a look. 

The blade had hurtled down into the burning debris of the castle when Reina had removed the queen’s body. Finding it wasn’t easy. But when it came to fulfilling direct orders, Saizo had very little interest in self-preservation. 

“Fool.” Orochi’s words bit like a snake. Her entire form was unreadable and rigid, with a single spell she extinguished the fire in the debris and the fire nestling itself in Saizo’s clothes. The ninja did not respond to the allegation, and instead returned the blade to his lord.  
-*-

Ryoma’s hand wrapped around Ganglari’s hilt as he drew it from his hands. He had never seen his lord like this before, yet he banished the thought. A tragedy had struck. A betrayal most foul and he would do whatever his master bade him to achieve vengeance. Even if that meant correcting his little brother. 

-*-

“This is Kamui’s blade.” Ryoma stated, cold as ice in the burning city. “Bring her before me.”  
She heard the words clear as day in a ash-filled night. Her emotions were still lord and master over her. The grief was drowning her. She felt herself being moved, and moved closer to a dark, ugly hum. Deep below the surface she felt that hum resonate, calling forth ugly memories. ‘I cannot let them suffer for me again-’ The thought shot up akin a flare in her mind. ‘I promised-’ Panic wormed through the pain. ‘I promised not to ever let my emotions devour me-’ She fuelled the emotion, hoping to break through the muffling barrier of pain her consciousness had hid her under to protect itself. ‘They will suffer.’ She ground her teeth together, fighting for control over her paralyzed body. Every step closer to that ugly hum helped her breach through. 

Until she stood face to face with her eldest brother. His eyes unforgiving and hard. 

-*-

To refuse was foolish. There was nowhere left for them to go. Nowhere to run. Ryoma would hound them down if they tried. When he saw the set to Ryoma’s eyes, cold and uncompromising, he wished he had listened to the thief beside him. Surrounded by not only a growing portion of Shirasagi’s castle guard, but also the royal ninja, he knew their odds were slim at best. Dread swirled in his chest, alongside with a deep grief and worry.

Lady Corrin had gone almost catatonic after seeing her mother’s burning remains, her mind had panicked and shut down, he hadn’t expected her to answer Lord Ryoma’s question herself. 

“Is this your blade?” He had asked, he had felt her grip increase, and her beginning to shake. Right when he felt the silence stretch too long she opened her eyes and met her brother’s gaze and answered his question with a weakly spoken counter question.

“Is it’s seal still intact brother?”

-*-

Shura felt her dig her fingers into his shoulder and shift her weight onto him, a silent plea for help. He shouldered her weight and helped her stand up tall when she had boldly spoken against her definitely furious and currently-in-charge brother. ‘To have grit in a situation like this-’ He felt a sting of envy.  
Her counter question barely pulled a reaction from Ryoma, he noticed. Instead he rose it to his shoulder length and pointed it towards them.  
“Guards, arrest them. My sister has betrayed us all.” 

As the guards looked back and forth between their lord and lady Kamui, Shura turned to her. “Remember how I told you once to use your grief? Turn it into strength? Well I’d say if he wants us to go down for this, we won’t go quietly.” He saw Corrin’s big, tearstruck eyes fall into recognition, then action. 

 

-*-

‘They will execute lady Corrin, and us too’ The words she had caught when in emotional limbo still rang in her head. They had no hope of escape, and her own brother was now accusing her of treason and regicide all-while Ganglari hummed its ugly tone. Right now, everyone is here, and watching- if I don’t do this now-.. ...I never will have the chance again.

“Brother-” She pushed her broken voice to its highest volume. “-I did not kill our mother.” The tears strung over her eyelashes as she pushed her unwilling self to bare what she wished to keep hidden. “I left Nohr in chains. Together with Kaze I escaped from the deepest dungeons in Krakenberg, and if you think this was a ruse. I have the scars to prove it!” Trying to get her cuffs loose to show her brother her scars, she almost fell if not for Kaze and Shura. They still were a deep crimson. The scars from her cuffs, the cuts from their ordeal-filled journey. With a vice mounting pressure on her throat she rose her arms to show the scars of her incarceration.  
“We traveled here with only one destination! To find my family!” She felt the tears run down her face as she fought for each breath. “I didn't even know my mother was queen Mikoto until my arrival here! I LOST the one person who was like a father to me in order to get here! The very blade you hold was sealed by no one less then Lord Izana of Izumo himself, after he healed me from its curse! Prince Takumi was there, he can testify!” Her anger grew as she realized what exactly her own brother was accusing her of.

“Prince Takumi isn’t here.” Ryoma spoke with no single expression occupying his face. His eyes almost dead. “Arrest her for the murder of Queen Mikoto. She will face judgement for her crimes.” 

-*-

The crowds were murmuring, the mood of the entire palace courtyard was changing, it felt almost like an ice-cold draft permeating a hot room. Despite the city being wreathed in ashes, it felt cold, Kaze noticed. Lord Ryoma was-.. different than his usual analytical and reserved self. He had never seen him this… cold. But when he noticed he still held Ganglari, he felt a panic stir inside his insides worse than the one already there. Corrin had almost frozen after his unaffected reply to her testimony. Hostility was mounting everywhere, sending his neck-hairs straight up with the sense of wrongness. Soldiers encroached, emboldened by their repeated orders. “Surrender your arms, Kaze.” His brother issued cold. “Step back and your life may yet remain your own.” He threatened, cold steel resting at his neck within the blink of an eye.

 

But then the ninja’s gaze was captured. As was everyone else’s attention as Azura stepped from between the sad remains of the once-glorious castle.

“Azura-!” Corrin croaked. The blue haired Hoshidan royal approached them from amongst the debris, her child on her arm.

-*-

“Please” Azura, despite being covered in soot and scrapes was a presence to be reckoned with when she rose to her full length with a scowl on her face. She commanded herself with just as much stature as if she were queen Mikoto herself. “This is no way to treat each other.” She spoke with head raised high and her child secure to her shoulder.

“This” She gestured. “Would have been queen Mikoto’s worst nightmare. Her own children accusing one another of her death.” She frowned. “Something isn’t right.” Then rose her voice in a beautiful, haunting and ethereal song of mourning as if it were her weapon to combat the knife cutting tension and hostility.

 

-*-

The song was soothing and grief evoking, causing Corrin to sink to her knees as she let the warm melody fill her. As she looked around she saw she wasn’t the only one affected. Saizo eased, lowering his weapon, and Kaze sunk through his knees as well, she could feel his body starting to shake with the blood he lost so she wrapped an arm around him, causing him to jolt somewhat. Shura’s pose eased as well, but his gaze remained upon her brother.

Ryoma looked as if in pain, and a shot of compassion welled up in her. ‘He is grieving just as much-.. no- more, much more than me-’

Gently, Corrin extricated herself from the floor and the downed ninja. She filled her lungs with biting smoke. ‘I have to try-’  
She did not notice Kaze’s belated reaction of horror as she moved towards her brother. She felt herself shaking like mad as she stepped into his personal space.

-*-

He watched her like a hawk. He did not carry the Saizo name lightly, he wouldn’t let anyone who formed a threat this near to his liege. She was unarmed and no known magic practitioner, all he needed was a single false move. He knew he could drop her in under a second- but by how she was shaking, she probably knew that as well. Good.  
Yet maybe, there was a way she could actually help his lord. He was suffering, Lord Ryoma had always been closest to Queen Mikoto of all royal siblings. And he remembered how losing lady Kamui had affected him as well, perhaps having her back would help seal the wound. He doubted whether she was even capable of killing her own mother in such a grotesque fashion, yet, judgement wasn’t his to make. His personal feelings had nothing to do with his actions. He lived and breathed for his lord. 

If she was to die for this, she would. 

-*-

He barely reacted to her. Even when she pulled her arms around him with visible difficulty due to size and height. He did not react. 

Her heart beat like a rabbit, so fast. Her wrists were getting sweaty and the growing sense of awkward dread was starting to affect her more than the song. She knew she had to try to get him to react, to somehow get past this cold outer shell of sadness and rage to reach the loving brother she had heard so much about from all her siblings.  
But words shorted out, nothing would leave her lips. His armor felt cold, his skin almost even-more so.  
“Brother-” She forced her voice to just above a whisper. “Please- I did not kill her- you must know this.” Her voice pitched on the edge of panic. 

-*-

Kaze almost couldn’t believe what he was seeing. As the song continued to enthrall everyone, he saw her hug her brother. She was shaking like a leaf, and under a second away from a slit throat by Saizo- but still trying to console her sibling. “He is accusing her and she-..” Shura mumbled as dumbfound as he felt. “-this is lady Corrin’s strength.” Kaze answered quietly. “She does not give up on someone. Even if she barely knows them, or they threaten to try her for treason.” He spoke the words as he realized their truth. Shura gave a quiet nod. “Now to pray her kindness doesn’t get her killed.”

Kaze felt amazement in his gut when he finally saw Ryoma react to the embrace she held him in. Slowly but steadily, his arm raised to fall on Lady Corrin’s back. 

Relief washed into Kaze’s system, but not for long.

-*-

Thunder cracked in the sky and the smell of ozone filled Shura’s nose as he realized the horror that was about to unfurl. The Hoshidan prince had reached for his sword instead, and bore it high above his head as he called its name, summoning white dread from the sky.

“Raijinto!” Ryoma’s voice boomed over the song, face contorted in pain.

Thunder razed above their head, forming undulating clouds lit up by intermittent flashes before the blade finally obeyed the command of its master, summoning lightning to the earth to eat the songstress and her child. 

Azura’s scream pierced the grounds as the smells of ozone and burned flesh washed over everyone. 

“AZURA!” Corrin’s pitched cry cut through the growing winds as she whirled around horrified. Yet the lightning did not let up. Continuous streams of energy struck the songstress as she was crippled to the ground, her child crying only a step away, where she had managed to throw him, clear from the current that filled her. 

-*-

Horrified, Corrin cried out for the former Nohrian princess and her child as the flesh was stripped from her bones and her blood boiled. When she turned to face the man supposed to be her brother she found a foreign face altogether. A face so wrapped in joy and satisfaction it just couldn’t be her warm-hearted brother anymore. 

Ice cold sludge ran down her spine and limbs as she backed away. “You- you cannot be my brother-!” When she saw his gaze come upon her, the blood in her veins felt like it had frozen. Accented by the shimmering light of Rajinto’s induced thunderstorm overhead, and the flames that the palace was wreathed in, she saw the deadness in his eyes. It summoned an almost primal fear into her as she sought for the spark of life she managed to find in everyone’s eyes. The eyes of a Hoshidan ninja and of a tormented thief, in the eyes of Gunther and her siblings, newfound and old. 

Then recognition hit her as he shot forward, blade in hand, towards her. 

-*-

He could barely react. The eldest prince had always been famed for being on par with Hoshidan ninja’s considering speed of movement and combat. Yet he had never seen the prince move like this before. Before he could do anything, he was closing in on her. The sensation of powerlessness struck him far stronger than his brothers incoming kick did.

-*-

He knew that look. Oh he knew it so well. Even as he drew his bow, that haunting look of powerlessness on the ninja’s face had been his own so many times during his life. He watched as he stood, bow drawn, how the eldest prince had grabbed Corrin by her neck, and with an unnatural speed and strength threw her across the courtyard and into the smoldering debris that had fallen from the castle before continuing to stalk towards her with a most unnerving grimace. 

Saizo got to him before he could even fire one arrow.  
-*-

Coughing and hacking, the heat was unbearable as she scrambled up on her feet. The smoke ruined her vision as her eyes stood filled with tears. The world was a sea of darkness and light. The smell of ozone, burnt flesh and burning wood was everywhere, and screams sounded in the distance, accompanied by the desperate wailing of little Shigure. She bit into her lip until it bled fat beads of blood as she rubbed her eyes and followed her only remaining instinct. But running did not go well with a hurting leg and chest, and nothing left to run for.

‘Mother-.. brother-’ She choked on her sobs as she tripped and tasted the ashes of castle Shirasagi. Yet the footsteps, calm and controlling, kept getting closer. Panic fought with her emotions as she cried when she forced herself back on her legs, running blindly in a wonkey gait. “Kaze!” She cried in between the raging fires. Barely able to see due to the thick smoke that sent her coughing. “Shura!” She desperately hoped to hear them- but the roar of the flames and her own panic blocked everything out. Everything but the menacing footsteps following her. 

Her father.

Ryoma had the eyes of king Garon. They extruded the same ‘deadness’. Glazed over and faint. Bloodshot. This was not her brother- 

A nova of a headache pierced her mind, and for a moment she was certain she had been struck by his sword’s lightning. But in this white-hot nova of pain, she could discern a face. The face of a much younger Ryoma, speaking inaudible words to her in a time long ago. It was gone as fast as it had come. And she stood face to face with her now much taller brother.

“Ryoma-” Her voice ceased working due to the smoke. “It is me- Kamui-” She used the name she had forgotten for so long.

“I know” He replied without any grief, mourning or care. Instead Corrin saw the corners of his mouth lift in a corrupted version of a smile. Panic forced her legs to move and she scrambled backwards. 

When it was too late, she finally noticed. ‘He is-.. why isn’t he using Rajinto?’ Panic fogged her mind. ‘Why is he walking-? What is he-’

Only when in backing up, her foot hit a stone ledge and her balance failed did she notice her brother had herded her to this spot. The smoke hung low and thick- but as she got up, she saw the massive roof of the shrine of the Yato-no-kami. 

“Your blood will adorn this shrine as a symbol.” Ryoma’s voice was flat, and not his own- but Corrin was gone too far in a state of panic to notice as he rose his blade above his head with a single hand. 

She watched with an almost expectant horror as the aura of the blade began to grow. 

Imminent death stilled her mind’s many voices, and brought silence to the chaos.  
‘So this is how I am to go- marked as a traitor who killed her own mother-’ The thought was so clear now. The fire was distant now. Time, almost seemed to have frozen as she was alone with her final thoughts.

‘Wouldn’t it just be easier to let go?’ She wondered as she saw her time-frozen brother. “Everything hurts-.. they will only torment Kaze and Shura more if I survive this-. I cannot ever return to my siblings.” She felt the knife of sadness burrow into her chest as she cast a glance to where Kaze and Shura would be. 

‘They deserve rest- right?.. I have been enough of a bother-.. right?.. right?’

‘Right..’ She willed her eyes to close.

 

"I will serve you, lady Corrin. In heart, body and mind. No matter what foe we will face. Be it literal or one of the many burdens we carry within, I will stand by your side." 

Like one of Kaze’s shuriken had bit her in her thigh the very first time she had met him, the memory assailed her mind in defiance of the decision she had almost made. Quickly followed by the words and memories of Shura’s commitment to her as well as Gunther’s command to never freeze in the enemy’s onslaught lurched her off her feet and out of the path of Raijinto lightning. 

She took a deep breath and leapt back as the desire to stay alive flooded every system and thought in her, making her heart beat almost out of her chest as she turned around and desperately sought for a weapon.  
There was none, but one, enshrined and sealed, and enshrined in stone. 

In a desperate bid she reached for its grip as lightning ate the stone she had been standing on. 

She grasped it with all her strength as she felt as much as saw her brother close in for the final strike, one she would never be able to avoid. She braced herself and flung a desperate prayer as she tightened her hold on the grip. 

‘Please!’

She threw all her weight and strength into trying to break the sword free from its millennium seal. As soon as she had willed her words to the blade, did she feel a warmth creep up the arm she held it with. The blade demanded her to take her eyes off her charging brother, and as she laid eyes upon the stone-enshrined blade she saw the very same light she had felt. Stupendously she felt the blade give way and slide out of the rock.  
Only it wouldn’t be enough. The swooping sound of Raijinto drew her gaze back to her imminent doom. ‘No- no!’ The panic swirled back into her mind as she realized she wouldn’t be able to deflect her brothers lightning fast charge. 

She shut her eyes as the ionization of the blade heated the immediate area. 

But Raijinto’s steel bit steel, instead of flesh. As a breeze whirled past her and sparks flew she felt her heart leap. 

-*-

“Kaze!” She cried his name in surprise as he had barely managed to catch Raijinto with his kunai blade. “Lady Corrin-” He exhaled in a grunt as standing up to the eldest prince was no mean feat with a cut muscle or two. Yet relief flooded him as he felt her brush past his back and out of the eldest prince’s immediate reach. He let his grip on the blade slip, causing the precious heirloom to bite stone before he collapsed.

Only to notice that the blade that commonly rested in the shrine- .. was gone. 

A piercing battle scream of Corrin took the attention of the eldest prince off him and he searched the smoke for her, not believing his own senses anymore as he saw his lady, injured but standing tall with the Yato-no-kami drawn in a bold forward arch. It’s unnatural golden glow reflecting in her eyes. 

 

-*-

The warmth of the blade filled her every vein, coloring the world golden but marking her brother a deep, foul purple. There was no time to ponder the meaning of it all. Her brother charged. Thoughts faded into instinct and training as she sidestepped and whisked the Yato-no-kami in a downward arch.  
Her brother was fast, deadly fast. But the Yato-no-Kami was light, and almost aware- allowing her to parry her brothers next strike. Never had she expected its weight to be so intense, her knees threatened to buckle as she bit her teeth together until she could whirl out from under his strike. Holding back even the slightest bit would kill her. She had to fight to kill in order to not be killed- that is what her instincts drilled into her by Xander and Gunther said. She tried to fight it, but earned a deep cut to her off-hand shoulder instead, which tore a scream from her lips. Deep gasps and the taste of blood ragged her as she met her brothers dead eyes. 

For a moment they changed. Or had they? Corrin knew she couldn’t trust her own senses anymore. This fight had to end if she were to win. She would have to kill him to win. She did not want to. And this, is what Xander had meant when he had taught her to fight only one opponent at the time. The memory came so vivid to her when Raijinto’s lightning crashed onto her. ‘Little princess, you cannot fight both physically and mentally at the same time.’ 

Tears ran down her cheeks as she threw everything she had left in her final onslaught. The Yato-no-kami shone in her hands as she lunged with a piercing battle cry. She drew deep. Calling on strength left unused and a ferocity unseen. ‘I have a duty to survive-’ She swept the blade in a low arch before dancing away from an incoming flurry.  
With a wild sweep she let the Yato guide her into a massive diagonally downward sweep that bit into cured leather and ornate lacquer almost by surprise.  
Like an axe cuts through young wood- the Yato-no-kami cut through her eldest brothers armor and body.  
It felt both unreal and absolutely sickening to her as she backed off in horror at her still standing brother.

Deep pants pumped smoke flavored air into her ragged body as she tried to suppress the rising panic in her stomach. 

He just, fell..

 

The Yato-no-kami fell into the scorched grass as she watched her brother tumble and fall. The duality of her feelings made her nauseous as she felt both horror and relief at once. Raijinto fell aside him as his body contorted in pain.  
“Ryoma-” Her throat raw with misuse she edged closer before falling to her knees. 

 

He had fallen still, his eyes closed and she was sure she had just committed a sin worse than leaving her family back in Noir. 

-*-

Gasping with blood trickling into his lungs, Kaze watched her cry over the body of her brother with a twisted heart. She had fought like a lioness, but this victory was anything they had hoped for. Her crying raked through his nerves and stabbed into his heart. In the distance he saw the morning break the nights hold. Deep blues overtook the darkness and hushed out the smoke blotted stars. 

“K-Kaze-” She called him, looking absolutely distraught. Her hands were feeling her brothers chest armor. “There- there is no wound-”

He frowned as he forced himself up, that just couldn't be. He had seen the blade connect. 

Yet as he made it to her side, it felt as if his eyes were deceiving him. “The injury sustained from such a blow should have covered him in blood- and have rendered his armor torn if not entirely destroyed-” A sense of dismay filled him as he let his fingers ghost over the place he had seen her blade strike him.  
“It’s- as if-” Corrin stuttered. “I don’t-” Confusion filled her eyes before they flitted towards the Yato-no-kami.  
He placed his hand at the neck of the eldest prince, and backed off surprised as he felt his pulse. “His heart beats-”  
He watched relief wash over her as it fought with worry and confusion. 

“Ka- ze?” The voice of the crown prince jolted him. ‘No one should be in this condition after being struck like that.’ He stilled his emotions and met the prince’s gaze. He looked-.. confused?  
Corrin’s gaze was locked onto him with rapture written onto her. “Brother?-” Her voice twisted under the strain of her emotions. 

He saw the prince’s eyes lapse before dilating. 

“Kamui?-.. is that- is that you?” He winced in pain several times as he spoke. 

-*-

Brown. The same brown of that boy in her memory. Warm, chestnut brown. Full of life.  
With pain and effort he lifted his arm and shakily brought his hand to her cheek. His touch gentle, if not-.. afraid. “Is it-.. really you Kamui? Have you come back?” His voice laden with emotion crashed into her like the blow of a mace.  
“You- do not remember-?”

“Remember?” He asked. “Remember what?” 

Her emotions breached through as she realized she was staring at her true brother now. Her tears fell as she brought up her hands to hold and support his before breaking into tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone, thank you for being patient for as long as you have. 
> 
> I have rewritten this chapter. Thanks to several helpful critiques on my pacing I decided to rewrite it all. As when I re-read it all I noticed it wasn't of optimal quality. I hope this reads better! I did not make any changes in my decisions, but I hopefully wrote them out better!  
> As for Corrin's draconic heritage (spoilers!) I got plans for that but it will be a while. I cannot promise regular updates as my health isn't the best, but I will try!  
> Sorry for the very long hiatus on this work, but this chapter has been bugging me for the longest of times and I had no idea how to go about fixing it. Hopefully this will do the trick. Thank you for all your great feedback!


End file.
